From Hedgehog to Human
by Allen Itami
Summary: The final battle is aproaching. The players are all essembled, but what will happen? How will all the peices fall? And who will lose those most important to them? Reaching the final chapter. Multiple pairings. BEING REWRITTEN
1. Human Sonic?

ok. so the idea of turning Sonic into a human isnt origanal. Thoe origanal part of this story is that im pairng him up with Christopher Thorndyke. Yup. It's Yaoi. No likey? Then Dont read.

Disclaimer: i do not, and do not claim to, own Sonic or anything related to sonic other than my own story ideas. I wish i owned Sonic and Knuckles though...

---------------

"_uugh."_ Sonic Said. He rubbed the back of his head softly, checking for bumbs or bruises.

"What happened?" Sonic said. He stood up and looked around. He was still in Eggman's lair. He had come to get the Chaos Emerald that Eggman had found, but something went wrong. Why couldnt Sonic remember what happened? Sonic began to run to get out of Eggman's lair. 'W_hatever happened, I shouldn't stick around. My body feels kinda funny.'_ Sonic thought as he ran. He ran out of eggman's lair, taking note that it seemed as though none of Eggman's robots were attacking him. He kept running even after he got out of the fallen air craft and into the forest. '_Why am I going so slow? Why can't I run any faster?'_ Sonic thought. He suddenly felt himself falling. He landed on the ground with a _thud_ and an '_umph'_.

"Huh? W-what the-?" Sonic said, confused. He never fell before. He looked down at his feet and saw that he had tripped on an uprooted tree root. He also notied something else. He was wearing tan colored pants! His shoes were the same, but bigger, longer, and slightly more oval shaped. His legs seemed thicker to. He let his eyes wander further up his body to see he seemed taller, slightly more muscular. He saw he was wearing a sweat shirt, or 'hoodie' as Chris had called these things, that matched the color of his fur. He trailed to one of his hands. The hoodie's sleeve stoped a few inches after his elbow. Covering his hand was a white glove. Sonic noticed that, although his arm was still slim, it was more muscular that before. His body almost resembled Chris's. Sonic saw the reflection of a lake nearby. He stood up and saw that he was taller than before, and began to walk towards the lake. He came out of the forest and before him was a vast lake, the moon's light flickering in the water.

"When had it gotten dark? Hadnt I left at noon?" Sonic said. He walked to the water, knelt down, and looked at his reflection. He jumped away from the water in shock. He slowly crawled back tot he water, and looked at his reflection again. If it really was him he was looking at, then somehow he had turned into a human. His hedgehog head had been switched with that of a human boy's. His face was slightly slim. He looked about fifteen or sixteen. He had deep green eyes, just like before. His hair was spiked back, just like before, but wasnt very long. It was slightly longer than Chris's hair, but only by an inch or two, and was the same color of blue his fur was (1).

"I-is that really me?" Sonic said. He pinched his face, and watched his reflection do the same. He also found that the pinch hurt.

"Ow!. Ok so this isnt a dream. How did I becoume human?" Sonic mumbled. He looked up at the night sky.

"What's going on?" He asked the night sky. _'More imprtantly, how am I supposed to get back to Chris's house? I can't run as fast as before now._' Sonic thought, frowning. He heard a low rumble in the distance.

"Huh?" He looked up and listened. The sound got louder.

"That soudns familiar... It sounds ike the X Tornado!" Sonic said. He knew Tails was comming. Problem was, how was he going to get Tails to see him? Sonic looked around quickly. He saw only rock, wood, and water. An idea struck him. He ran around, collecting as much wood as he could and grabbed two rocks. Puting the wood in a pile he began hitting the rocks together. Sparks came, but the wood wouldnt catch fire (2). He could plainly hear the X Tornado now. He knew Tails was going to miss him if he didnt think of something fast. He screamed in fustration. He saw the X Tornado fly over head of him at the same time he screamed. The X Tornado turned and circled above him. He looked and saw Tails and Chris on the plane. He smiled and ran out to were they could see him. He was knee length in water but he didnt care. He bagan waving his hands and screaming their names. Tails made the X Tornado land before He and Chris jumped out of the plane. They landed behind Sonic, near the forest.

"Guys!" Sonic said with joy, running towards them. Tails and Chris ran up to him with confused looks.

"Hey, are you lost or something? This isn't the best place to be. It's dangerous here." Chris said. Sonic looked at him in shock.

"C-Chris! It's me!" Sonic said, desperation was evident in his voice. Chris and Tails looked at him funny.

"How did you know my name? Have we met before?" Chris said, confusion seeped into his voice. Sonic felt like he was about to scream.

"Guys! It's me! Sonic!" Sonic practically screamed. He was desprate, scared, confused, and tired. Tails and Chris looked shocked.

"S-Sonic?" Tails said. Sonic smiled and laughed.

"Y-yes. I am Sonic!" Sonic said. Chris laughed nervously.

"You feeling ok? Sonic is a hedgehog and you're a... human." Tails said, taking a step back from Sonic. Sonic was at a point were he could just scream.

"Miles Prower!(3) I know it's hard to believe, but somehow I got turned into a human." Sonic said, trying without succes to keep his voice even and steady, so they couldnt tell how afraid he really was. He ould admit it, he was terrefied. He had no idea what had happened to him, but he needed his freinds to believe him. Tails still looked skeptical.

"Sonikku?(4)" Chris said. Tails looked up at him, and Sonic turned to face him. The two held eye contact for while. Sonic couldnt tell if it was secounds, minutes, or hours that they had just stood like that, before Chris finally spoke.

"It is Sonic. Tails we need to get him back home." Chris said, breaking eye contact with Sonic so he could face Tails. Chris had a look of determanation. Tails nodded silently and hopped back intot he X Tornado.

"C'mon... Sonic." chris said hesitnently. Sonic nodded and climbed in behind Chris in the back cocpit. Tails kept a comlink open, so the three could chat.

"Sonic what happened to you?" Tails asked through the comlink.

"I'm not sure myself Tails. One secound I was about to grab the Chaos Emerald, the next I was waking up on the floor, turned into a human." Sonic said. He looked over at Chris, but couldnt see his face.

"Chris?" Sonic called. Chris turned his head a bit so they could slightly make eye contact.

"Yeah Sonic?" Chris asked.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Sonikku. Are **you** ok?" Chris asked Sonic.

"I **feel** fine. But I dont know. It kinda feels weird being in this body." Sonic said in all honesty. He saw Chris nod as he turned to face foreward again. Sonic frowned.

"Chris?"

"Yeah Sonic?"

"I-...Nothing." Sonic. He wasnt sure on what to say really. He wasnt sure what he was even feeling. It was strange. He never had this feeling back when he was a hedgehog. Sonic couldnt say it was a bad feeling. He actually liked it. It was warm, and kinda fluttery. When he talked to Chris it felt as if butterfles were in his stomach, or however that saying went.

"Whatever you say Sonic." Chris said. Sonic nodded, knowing that Chris probobly didnt even see him nod.

"How are you two doing? We will be arriving home in about another half hour." Tails said.

"We're fine Tails. Why is it taking so long to get home?" Chris asked.

"Wind turbulence. We are flying agianst the wind. A storm is brewing up. We may be force from the sky if it gets any worse." Tails said. Sonic looked out at the night sky. Clouds had begun to form outside. he could tell the wind was getting bad by the way the x Tornado was flying slightly unsteady.

"Ok. Tell us if anything else happens." Chris said. A click was heard, signifying that Tails could no longer hear if the two began to talk.

"Chris?" Sonic tried to talk again.

"Yes Sonic?"

"How did you guys know to come and look for me? And how could you really tell it was me back there?" Sonic asked. Chris turned to look at him again.

"We got worried after you hadnt come home by five, so me and Tails came out to look for you." Chris said with a smile. Sonic could feel a heat rising in his face and he turned his head to look at his lap. He noticed for the first time that there were parts of the pants that had clips with gold rings holding then together, like chains almost. Two large pockets were on both of his legs, similar gold rings were attached to the zippers of these pockets.

"You didn't answer my other question." Sonic said, not looking up.

"Should it really be that hard, to tell if a person is your friend Sonic, if you look them in the eye? No matter how you look on the outside, your the same on the inside." Chris said. Sonic looked up at Chris. He was smiling. Sonic could feel his face get even hotter.

"T-that sound like something you would say." Sonic said. Chris shook his head.

"No it's-. It is something a friend of mine used to say." Chris said.

"A friend of yours? Have I met him?" Sonic asked.

"You mean 'her'. My freind was female. And no. She...Died. In and accident a few years ago."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?I'm the one who should be sorry. She died protecting me." Chris said. His voice was full of remorse.

"She must have been a good friend..." Sonic said. He felt a pang in his chest. Was it jealousy? Was Sonic jealous of Chris's old friend?

"She should have been. She was my sister." Chris said. Chris was no longer facing Sonic. Sonic was in shock.

"I didnt know you had a sister!" He said.

"I would appreciate it if you didnt tell anyone that I did. I dont really like to talk about her." Chris said. Sonic kept silent, which wasnt normal for him.

"Sonic, Chris. We'll be arriving soon."

"Ok Tails." Chris said. Soon after they arrived at Christopher's mansion, just as a thunder storm began to start.

"She hated thunder." Chris mumbled as he climed out of the cocpit. Sonic followed him and the three headed to get inside, being pelted with rain on the way.

---------------

"Docter. Sonic has arrived back at that boys mansion. Are you sure it was ok to let him go?" One of Dr. Eggman's robots said. Dr. Eggman storked his mustache evily and laughed a bit.

"Of course you bumbling excuse of a tin can. He poses no threat to me now that the experiment worked. Now I just got to do the same to Knuckles, Tails, Shadow, and that theiving bat Rouge." Eggman said. He laughed evily. His plan was underway, but what did he truely have in store for Sonic and his freinds?

-------------------

(1) I found a pic that enspired Sonic's appearance. If you want a link, just message me.

(2) Sonic is confuse. You need flint and steel for this to actually work. Trust me, I tried

(3) for those of you who dont know: Mile Prower is Tails' real name.

(4) In Japan, Chris calls sonic 'Sonikku'. Hence why i had Chris call him this in the fanfic at times.

Christopher's Sister - take note of her existance. She is going to play a key role in this. Also, her death and the way she died will be important to. take note of that,.

Like it? hope you review and tell me so!


	2. Affections

Angel: Wow! this chappie is at least twice as long as the other chappie. Hope it pleases everyone who is reading this. I tried to make it as long as possible for you all!

--------------

After arriving at Chris's mansion, they all decided it would be better to turn in for the night, since everyone else had, and tell everyone tomarrow. Sonic and Chris were sharing Chris's room, or rather, his bed, becouse Sonic's normal place of choice to sleep was now to small. onic usually slept near the window sill. When they were walking to Chris's room, Sonic noticed he was now taller than the boy by at least a foot. When they got into Chris's room, Chris went to his dresser and took out two airs of pajamas. He set one down on the dresser as he began to get dressed in the other orangish colored pajamas. Chris Didnt look at Sonic as he finished getting dressed

"Are you sure your OK Sonic?" Chris had asked for the twentieth time that night. It was starting to annoy Sonic a bit.

"I'm fine Chris. I told you, I will get used to this body, but other than that I feel perfectly fine." Sonic said, a little harsh. He mentaly hit himself when he realised how harsh his voice really sounded to the younger boy.

"Chris, I'm-"

"It's fine. We should get some sleep." Chris said. He threw some pajama's at Sonic as he headed for the bed. Sonic was able to catch them and looked at them. They were a deep blue and would have been to big for the twelve year old(1) for another few years. Sonic turned so his back was to Chris and changed. He noticed that under his pants he was wearing blue boxers. He had to admit that if someone else dressed him, they did a really good job at it. He quickly got dressed and looked back over to Chris. Chris had his back to Sonic, and by the even breathing, Sonic would say he was already asleep. Sonic easily slipped into the bed, next to the boy, and layed down without disburbing him. '_Chris...'_ Sonic thought. He lightly touched the ohter boy's hair with his now ungloved hand, loving the silky feel of it. Sonic smiled with an airy chuckle and closed his eyes, willing for the sleep that came soon after.

--------

Light flooded the room. Chris awoke when the light had flooded into the room and hit his eyes. That was weird. He must have forgot to Shut the blines. He opened his eyes groggly and regestered brething on his neck, and an arm wrapped around his waist. He blushed as he tunred to look at who was in bed with him. When he saw Sonic, still in his human form, he let out a sigh of relief. His blush grew brighter when Sonic pulled him closer to the hedgehog-turned-human in his sleep.

"S-Sonikku?" Chris said uneasily. He felt Sonic squirm a bit before Sonic let go of him and sat up.

"Nuh-huh? Chris?" Sonic said, sliding a hand through his wild hair. Sonic looked at Chris with a dazed and confused look, before looking down at himself.

"Still a human huh?" Sonic said with a sigh. Chris sat up as Sonic slid out of the bed and grabbed his clothes. Chris had to admit, his sister's old pajama's fit Sonic perfectly. He would never tell Sonic that he was wearing something that at one time belonged to a girl, but Chris doubted he could tell.Chris remembered how his siter hated to dress like a girl, and had talked her parents in allowing her to buy boys clothes. Chris could never throw out any of her clothes, so he kept them in an extra dresser on the other end of the room. The pajama outfit that Sonic was wearing now was simple, yet comfortable. A simple blue cotton pants with a stretchy wasit and a blue short sleeve matching cotton top. It seemed to fit him perfectly, as the top was a little loose, but tight enough to show off some of the older teen's slightly muscualr toned chest. The pants were baggy and classped around his ankles and waist mush like a geinie's pants would.

"Sonic, I dont think you should re-wear those again untill they are washed." Chris said before Sonic could remove the pajama shirt. Sonic looked at Chris with a smug look.

"Then what, pray tell, should I wear? Your clothes seem to small for me." Sonic was right. Chris's clothes was to small for the fifteen year old (2). Chris turned to the extra dresser that was collecting dust in the back of the room. He opened it to see an asortment of clothes all fit for a fifteen year old boy.

"These should work." Chris said. Sonic walked over to him and looked over Chris's shoulder.

"Why do you have so much clothes that don't fit you?" Sonic asked as he began to look through Chris's sister's old clothes. Chris kept silent as he went through his own clothes to find something to wear.

"Chris, Why arent you answering me?" Sonic asked as he picked out an outfit. Chris decided on wearing blue jeans and an orange cotton shirt with a green and red line going across the chest. He looked at Sonic as he finished getting dressed. Chris remembered it as one of his sister's favorite outfits. It consisted of blue jean pants, a black no-sleeved shirt, two elather black belts that Sonic didnt have on yet, and had a jean jacket nd a jean army hat to go with it, but the jacket and hat had been lost when Chris's sister had died, since she was wearing it when she had died. The sleeveless shirt was tight against Sonic's chest, and showed the lightly toned chest. The pants were baggy enough that Sonic needed one of the belts that went with the outfit. Sonic grabbed one of the two black leather belts that was in the dresser and hooked in around the wasit of his pants. Sonic still didnt have his gloves on so Chris could see his hands. They seemed sleek and almost feminine.

"No reason. It's all hand-me-downs from other people in my family. I should have gotten rid of them, but I never could. You can use them if you want." Chris said. Sonic nodded and put on his shoes. Chris wondered if he should show Sonic his sister's old shoes but decided against it for two reasons. One: Thet might not fit, and two: It would raise to many questions. Sonic went over to the desk and put on his white gloves. Sonic was about to pick up his clothes when Chris said something.

"Yeah Chris? I couldn't make that out." Sonic said. Chris blushed.

"I-I said the clothes look good on you and that you can just leave those there. I'll tell Ella to get them so they can be washed" Chris said. Sonic nodded and followed him out of his room.

"You think you'll ever get back to normal?" Chris asked as they walked down the hall to the stairs.

"I kinda hope so, but..." Sonic didn't finish. Chris looked back at him with a confused look and Sonic felt, what Amy sometimes called, giddy.

"But what Sonic?" Chris asked. Sonic shook his head.

"It's nothing Chris. Forget about it."Sonic said. Chris shrugged as they headed down the stairs.

"About time you two got up." Ella said. She didnt at all seem suprised that Sonic was human. She was, however, suprised at the outfit he was wearing.

"Chris, did you give Sonic So-"

"Shut up Ella." Chris said sternly. Everyone at the table and Sonic looked at Chris. The people at the table were Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Ella, Chuck,and Mr. Tanaka.

"Master Chris. I have to agree that this would be hard for you, and I understand how Sonic needs clothes. But should you really give him Sorincha's clothes." Mr. Tanaka spoke fast enough that Chris couldnt stop him. Everyone looked at Chris in confusion.

"Who's Sorincha? Is that really her clothes? It looks like guy clothes to me."

"It is male clothes Amy. Sorinacha...was the name... of my older sister. Yeah. that is her clothes. She hated to dress as a girl, so our parents allowed her to get guy clothes." Chris said. Everyone fell silent. No one spoke as Chris and Sonic sat down and began to eat. Chris looked like he was about to cry.

"C-Chris?"

"Yeah Tails?"

"What happened to Sorincha?" Everyone froze and watched Chris. He looked up from his plate to look at Tails.

"She died." He simply said, turning his attention back to his plate.

"How?" Tails pressed. Chris smiled, looking up again.

"Curiousity killed that cat Tails. It's a saying you should take to heart in this area of my mind." Chris said.

"I'm not a cat..." Tails muttered under his breathe. Chris finished his pancaked and left to grab his school supplies so he could go to school.

"Chris... doesn't like talking about it." Ella said. Everyone turned to face her.

"You knew Sorincha?" Cream asked. Ella and Tanaka nodded.

"She lived in the room you all use now for your work. She was such a sweet girl. Even if she always acted tough. She hated to be dressed as a girl and would always order the male school uniforms if she had to wear one." Mr. Tanaka said. Ella nodded in agreament.

"Chris was only eight years old when she died. She was fifteen. Like Sonic is, she was lanky and lean, but that was becouse of her sports of choice. She was a bit of a gangster, much how Knuckles acts, and followed her own rules, much like Sonic, but she really didnt cause anyone problems. She never actually thought of herself. Everything she did, was for someone else." Ella said, closing her eyes as she finished.

"What were her 'sports of choice'?" Sonic asked. He was curious about Chris's sister.

"Soccer and Track." Mr. Tanaka answered him in a 'matter of factly' tone.

"Track?" Tails asked. Mr. Tanaka and Ella nodded.

"Track is a sport that is basically racing. You have to out run your opponents to the finish line. Sorincha loved to run. Chris loved to run to, but he stopped and left the track team at his school after Sorincha died." Mr. Tanaka said. Everyone finished eating then said goodbye to Chris as he left for school. Tails, Sonic, and Chuck went up to the workshop, or Sorincha's old room.

"So now we just got to find out what turned Sonic human, and how to reverse it right?" Chuck asked. Tails and Sonic exchanged glances.

"Actually, Gramps. We were wondering if you could tell us about Sorincha." Sonic asked. They wanted to know more. Chuck looked up at them in suprise.

"It would make Chris mad if I told you." Chuck said. Tails and Sonic nodded.

"It's ok. We want to know more." Tails said. Chuck sat down and thought for a moment.

"Alright, but I can only tell you if you ask me questions. I cant just tell you things." Chuck said. Tails and Sonic nodded as they sat down infront of him.

"Ok. How close were Chris and Sorincha?" Tails asked, to start it off. Chuck laughed.

"That is easy. Ask anyone that ever saw the two together and they will say the same thing that it seemed as if they were inseprable. Chris was always smiling. It seemed as if nothing could make him sad whenver she was around." Chuck finished. He leaned back in his chair, as if thinking fondly of the memories of the two together.

"Ella and Tanaka said that Sorincha acted tough and hated dressing like a girl. Why?" Sonic asked. He felt kind of weird now that he knew he was wearing Chris's dead sister's clothed, but knew he was going to have to get used to it, since he couldnt re-wear his other outfit a bunch of times in a row.

"Well the 'tough girl' act is easy to explain. You see, when Chris as little, he was picked on a lot. So was Sorincha. So inorder to protect the both of them, Sorincha learned how to fight. She would scare off the kids that picked on them. As for why she hated to dress like a girl well... My theory is that she just hated the way it looked on her. You see, she was really boyish. She had no figure and She seemed to be a boy, heck most people even thought she **was** a boy. So she dressed like one becouse some kids would pick on her saying she was a guy in drag whenever she wore anything girly," Chuck said," The outfit that Sonic wis wearing was actually one of her favorites. It used to have a jean hat and faded jean vest to go with it, but they were ruined when she was killed. No she wasnt wearing that outfit, she was wearing the hat and vest that went with it."

"Sonic felt bad now. He was wearing something that must obviously be importnant to Chris if he was willing to keep it for so many years, even if no one would wear it. At the same time thought, he felt honored to wear it. Strange indeed.

"How did she die?" Tails asked. Chuck's smile turned into a frown.

"I am not sure. There are many stories, but only Chris knows the trueth. All the stories have at least two or three things in common."

"What's that Gramps?" Sonic asked. He was starting to feel sick.

"One is that Sorincha used her own body as a sheild to protect Chris. This can be proven becouse when the two were found, she was still over him, slightly concious. She had asked if Chris was ok. The secound was that whatever attacked them, wasnt from this world. Sorincha was covered in burn marks similar to the ones that are left behind from eggman's canons. Whatever attacked them, I am guessing was from your world." Chuck stopped for a secound to cross his arms.

"And third?" Sonic felt like he was going to puke.

"everyoen claims to have seen a blue blur stream past Sorincha after she had died. When the blur stopped for a few secounds most claimed it to be a large blue hedgehog. Chris is the only one alive to know if this is true or not." Sonic blacked out.

----------------- (a/n - sonic will talk with italics in this. it is a dream sequence, just to clear that up.)

Sonic felt like he was foating. He opened his eyes have way and saw an outline of someone.

"..." The person was tryng to say sometihng.

_"What? i can't hear you."_ Sonic said. He could hear his voice, but his mouth didnt move. Was he dreaming.

"...nic." The voice was still trying to talk.

"_Who are you? What do you want? Is this a dream?" _Sonic asked the figure. The figure nodded.

"...Sonic? Can you hear me?"

"_Yeah. I can hear you now. Who are you? What do you want?"_ The person seemd to laugh at Sonic's questions.

"Dont worry. I am a freind. I want to ask you something. Although. I am glad I finally get to meet you, or have we met before?" The voice said. Sonic had to admit it was a pleasant voice.

"_Met before? You do seem familiar. What do you want to ask me?"_ Sonic said/thought. The pressence seemed so familiar, but why couldnt he remember? Why did he feel like he was forgetting something important?

"HeHa. Dont worry Sonic. You'll remember eventually. I want to ask you, Do you really love Chris? Will you be able to leve him when the time comes? Or will you stay like you are, and stay with him, casting everything aside?" The voice asked. Sonic noticed how it sounded feminnine.

"_What? I dont understand."_ Sonic said in all honest.

"Do you love Christopher Thorndyek?" The voice aked again. Sonic thought about it for a bit.

"_Y-yes. I do."_

_"_Will you be able to leave him, when you are able to turn back to your origanal form, makeing it so you two can never be together? Or will you choose to stay in human form, stay with Chris, but never be allowed to return home?" The voice asked. Sonic thought about it really hard.

"_I dont know." _Sonic said. He really couldnt decide. The voice giggled a bit.

"It's alright. You dont have to answer me now. You can answer me again at another time. Chris came back form school. It's time for you to wake up." Sonic felt a wave of panik come over him.

_"WAIT! Who are you? I still have so many questions!" _Sonic said in desperation.He could tell the figure was smiling.

"Dont worry. You'll know soon enough." The voice said.

"_PLEASE WAIT!"_ Sonic could feel himself scream.

------------------

Sonic jolted awake. Sitting straight up. He ran a gloved hand through his blue hair.

"Sonic? Are you OK?" Chris asked.

"Y-yeah I think. When did you get home?" Sonic asked. Sonic looked aroud to find he was in Chris's room again. Sonic thought about that dream. The pleasnt voice sounded female, and it sounded so _familiar_ but Sonic just couldnt think of were.

"I got home a little while ago. Grandpa and Tails said you passed out. So I came to check on you."

"Did you skip school?"

"Sonic. its five P.M. I got home two hours ago." Chris said. Sonic looked at him and felt his heart flutter.

"S-so how long have you been here."

"Since I got home. Grandpa told you about how my siste died huh?" Chris asked. Sonic looked down at his lap in shame.

"Sorry. I know I shouldnt have pried but-"

"It's ok Sonic. You guys had a right to know anyway." Chris said, standing up. Sonic looked at him.

"Chris. What killed your sister?" Sonic asked in a low voice. He was afraid that Chris might not of heard him. He was also afraid of the answer. Chris turned to face him.

"I was there. I saw it all happen. And even I'm not sure what truely happened. Everything happened so fast, that I'm unsure if some of it was real." Chris said. He turned and grabbed something on his dresser and tossed it to Sonic. Sonic caught it and looked at it. It was a charm with a chain to make it into a necklace. The charm looked like two twin dragons, one silver, the other gold, twisting around a broad sword. The charm itself was about an inch and a half long and thuroughly designed. Sonic could make out every detail on the dragons from every scratch on the blade, every scale on the dragons, and could even make out the details in the dragon's eyes. The chain seemed to be made out of silver.

"It's a good luck charm. It's supposed to protect you. You can wear it if you want." Chris said, resting against the dresser now. Sonic kept staring at the necklace till he noticed something on the chain. It was dark red, and only a little of it.

"What's this red stuff?" Sonic asked. He really shouldnt have.

"My blood. My sister tore it off of her neck and put it around mine when we were attacked. She didnt use just her body to protect me when we were attacked. She gave up the item that could have saved her life so that I would be ok." Sonic felt sick. Chris grabbed a trash can next to the dresser and placed it next to the bed.

"You look like your gunna puke." Chris said. Sonic tried to hand him the necklace back, but Chris wouldnt take it back.

"No Sonic. If you want, I can wash it for you, but I want you to hold on to it for me. In your state your in a lot more danger. This charm will help keep you safe." Chris said. Sonic agreed and Chris took the necklace to go and wash it. Before Chris left the room he tunred to Sonic.

"Sonic. The reason I want to give this charm to you so bad, is becouse I cant bear to watch anyone else die." Chris left. Sonic could have sworn he saw Christopher cry.

-------------

The rest of the day went mostly uneventfull. Everyone swore not to mention Sorincha again so long as Chris was around. Sonic sat on the couch watching that kiddy cartoon with Cream and Cheese. The two girls(3) were dancing along with the purple creature. Sonic smiled watching them. Chris came intot he room holding a tray with four drinks on it.

"Yay!"

"Chao!" Cream and Cheese walked over and grabbed some of the drinks. The glasses were full of water.

"Here Sonic." Chris said with a smile. Chris handed Sonic one of the cups filled with water.

"Are you till upset for earlier Chris?" Sonic asked hesitently. Chris smiled.

"It's fine Sonic. You were curious, that's all. Ok Cream, Cheese. Bed time. It's seven O'clock." Chris said, standing up. The show they were watching had ended. Sonic Watched as Chris lead teh two to the room they shared, lightly storking the necklace he now wore. Tails walked passed Chris and walked over to Sonic.

"I think I may have found what turned you into a human!" The twin tailed fox was jumping up and down in excitment.

"Really? That's great Tails! So how did Eggman do it?" Sonic said, a big grin on his face.

"Mutatuins in DNA sequences generally occur through one of two processes DNA damage from enviromental agent such as ultraviolet light (sunshine), nuclear radiation, or certain chemicals. Mistakes that occure when a cell copies it's DNA in preperation for cell division-"

"In english Tails." Sonic said. He really wondered were Tails was learning this stuff.

"Well if you want it plainly. DNA can be mutated in a number of ways. They just took your DNA and changed it a bit so it changed your entire body structer." Tails said. Sonic thought about that for a moment.

"So is there any way to turn me back?"

"Not that I can see so far. I'm trying my best but a chemical of some sort is on your DNA and we arent sure what it is. It may take us a while before we can find out what it is and how to turn your DNA structure back to normal." Tails said, frowning.

"Great. I'm tired so I'm going to go back to bed." Sonic said. Tails nodded as Sonic got up and walked passed him. Sonic walked down the hall and into Chris's room. And thought he was going to pass out. Chris was changing into his pajamas when Sonic had walked in. Chris already had the orange shirt on, but his pants were still off as he was putting the pajama bottoms on.

"Hey Sonic." Chris said, finishing getting dressed for bed after the initial shock was gone.

"H-hey Chris." Sonic said. Sonic noticed that Chris's sister's pajamas were on the dresser. Next to them were freshly washed and folded clothes for Sonic. It was his origanal outfit.

"Should I still wear these? I mean..." Sonic didnt finish as he held up the folded blue pajamas.

"Yeah. No one else is going to use them." Chris said. Chris sat down at a desk near the sliding glass door in his room and finished his homework as sonic changed.

"You didnt finish your homework when you got home?" Sonic asked, changing his pants first.

"I did some of it while you were asleep. I just have some moth to finish up." Chris said. Not turning around. Sonic walked over as he began to take his shirt off.

"Hmm. Maybe Tails can help you." Sonic said, looking over Chris's shoulder at his homework. Chris tunred to face Sonic and blushed lightly when he saw that Sonic wasnt wearing a shirt.

"I dont need Tails' help. I can do it just fine by myself. Besides it's only a review." Chris said. Sonic smiled, the pajama shirt was in his right hand.

"Y-you really should finish getting dressed Sonic." Chris said, turning so he was facing his homework now. A glaved hand slid under hi chin and forced him to face the newly turned human hedgehog.

"S-Sonikku?" Chris asked in a hushed voiced. He didnt really have to say anything. No one was going to answer him anyway, and he knew it. Sonic's mouth conected with his. Chris blushed, but closed his eyes and began to enjoy the feel. He gasped lightly as he felt Sonic's tongue slide over his bottom lip lightly. Sonic plunged his tongue into the younger boy's mouth when it opened slightly, and began to use his tongue to explore the moist cavern. Sonic pulled away as the need to breathe grew stronger. He listened to their panting, loving how it sounded.

"S-Sonikku. W-why did you just..?" Chris asked. Sonic's world came crashing down as he looked into Chris's eyes.

Sonic ran.

----------

Sonic layed down on the couch. He felt horrible, but he had come to terms with his feelings thanks to the person in his dream. He loved Christopher Thorndyke. Sonic growled softly. He had put his shirt down as he ran down the hall. Everyone seemed to have gone to sleep, so he was alone in the dark livving room. '_How am I supposed to face Chris now? I dont even know if he _feels_ the same way!'_ Sonic mentally kicked himself for what he had done. He stole what could have been Chris's first kiss selfishly, and hadnt even asked if he had felt the same way. The boy probably hated Sonic now. Sonic turned so he was on his side. He really screwed up. He was about to fall asleep when he felt someone lay something on him. He didnt open his eyes. He could tell that it was a blanket that was placed over him.

"Ngiht Sonikku." Chirs said. Sonic felt Chris kiss him on the cheak before he heard the boy depart for his own room. Sonic stood up and looked at the stairs once he heard Chris' footsteps stop.

"Chris..." Sonic muttered, a look of confusion on his face. Sonic smilled. '_Maybe he **does** feel the same way.'._ Sonic smiled and layed back down on the couch. Maybe there was hope after all.

----------

Far away, Knuckles was fighting one of Eggman's robots.

"Eggman! If you think I am goign to lose, think again!" Knuckles screamed. He plowed through a frew of the robots but was grabbed by one that snuck up from behind.

"You're going to have to do better than that Eggman!" Knuckles said as he thrusted his arms forward, breaking free of the robot. The same instant anther robot ran into him and a syring was injected into him. The liquid inside poored into him. Knuckles screamed and puuled it out. He then slammed the syring ont the robot. After the robot was destroyed the other backed off.

"What the fuck was THAT?" Knuckles screamed at the ship that was now flying above them.

"Sorry Knuckles, but we cant play anymore. We'll see you later." Eggman's voice came form the loudspeaker. Knuckles fell to his knee's. He was getting weaker!

"What! What was in that needle?!" Knuckles screamed. If he got an answer, he couldnt hear it as he lost consiousness.

----------------

longest fucking chapter i have EVER writin by myself.

People and places:

Sorincha Thorndyke - Chris's Sister. Died under mysterious circumstances. Has some conection to Sonic, but only She and Chris know what that is.

Terms of intrest:

(1) For those who dont know, Chris is twelve.

(2) For those who dont know, Sonic is fifteen. shocker huh?

(3)in the english anime, Cheese is refered to as a girl. So im saying Cheese is a girl.

Chris's Charm Necklace - technacly i should say either 'sonics necklace' or 'sorincha's necklace' but hey. it was first Chris's when i typed it up. I have no idea where the idea for it came from. Origananly i was going to make it look like the 'oathkeeper keyblade' form KH2. but decided against it. This necklace is important.

Sonic in Sorincha's clothes - I actaully did this. In the third grade, I wore nothing but my older borhter's hand-me-downs. People thought that i was a boy A LOT. So i decided to have Sorincha like that. Sorry if it confuses people.

The girl in Sonic's dreams - this is importnant, so remember this. If it is Sorincha or not, Even I dont know. We'll have to wait and see (kinda sad when and auther doesnt know what's going to happen next in their own story huh?)

Sorincha's death - This is a very vital part of the story. Just to let you know, this story is now going to have a bit of the 'Sonic the Hedgehog the movie' thing in it.

The blue blur. - THIS ISNT SONIC!!! If anyone has seen 'Sonic the Hedgehog: the Movie' You will know who this is.

Knuckles - Yes he is going to have a human form. So is rouge, Shadow, and Tails. If you wanna see the pics of their inspired human forms, review and ask me and i'll send you a link.

-----------

answering reviews

Gem - I actually apprecaite some critisizim, and im glad that you reviewed. This may sound a little mean but: SCREW OFF!! now i feel better.

Arianna - thank you so much for your review. It's becouse of nice people like you (and becouse my friend Laurie -Hi laurie- wanted me to fullfill my dream of writing a chapter that had at least 5000 words in it) So i worked extra hard to write this super duper long chappie just for you guys! hope you like it!

---------------

Like it? got any comments or questions? or any advice? Just review!


	3. Human Knuckles

Sonic woke up to the sound of someone tapping on the window. Sonic got up and noticed it the sky had a slight pink tint to it. It was almost dawn. Although he couldnt see it well, he could see the outline of someone at the window. Sonic got up and walked over to the window and opened it. He looked out to see a young boy. He looked a year or two younger than Sonic. He had flamming red hair, about the same shade as Knuckles' fur, and deep deep blue eyes, just like Knuckles. The boy wore a a baggy red shirt that had a white collor around the neck and whit cuffs. A white mark was on the chest of the shirt. It looked like a cresent moon but turnd on it's side, much like the mark on Knuckles' chest. The boy was wearing forest green pants that had a few rips in the at the knees. Brownish red cloth was tied around a section of his lower left leg. The boy had dark goggles on to keep the hair out of his eyes and wore white gloves with metal bits on them that looked oddly like Knuckles' gloves, just with metal at the spike parts instead. A tan belt was held loosely around his hips with a dark brown bag that could contain an assortment of things. A silver chain came off of the boys pants at the right hip. The boy had two coppor bands around two sections of his hair, forming what might be bangs.

"Who the hell are you? I'm looking for Sonic!" The boy said in an all to familiar voice.

"Knuckles?!? Eggman got you two huh?" Sonic asked. Knuckles looked shocked as Sonic grabbed his coller and dragged him inside the house. Sonic noticed he was wearing his cutomary shoes as he dragged the older, what used to be, echidna into the house. Sonic practically dragged the struggling teen tot he couch before sitting him down and sitting in the couch opposite of him.

"Must of taken you forever to get here Knuckles." Sonic said with a chuckle. Sonic smirked as the echidna-turned-boy looked around the room uneasily.

"Who are you and were is Sonic?" Knuckles practically yelled. Sonic waved a hand to quiet the raging teen.

"I **am **Sonic, Knuckles. Eggman turned me into a human as well. Keep your voice down, you'll wake everyone up." Sonic said. Knuckles looked at him, well, actually **glared** at him. Sonic felt himself sweat a little.

"Hey Knuckles. You're obviously tired so why dont we call it a 'night' and go back to sleep?" Sonic said nervously. Sonic didnt have his speed to help him out of a jam, and those spikes looked like they could hurt. Bad. So Sonic didn't want to take his chances right then and there. Knuckles look like he was actually thinking the idea over.

"Fine. But I wont believe your Sonic untill I get some hard evidence." Knuckles said, laying down on the couch. Sonic just shrugged and layed back down. He was wide awake now so he couldnt sleep. He layed down on his back and stared at the ceiling ntill everyone else woke up.

------------

Chris was the first to wake up. He got dressed in an outfit similar to yesterday's and walked out of his room and down the hall. He was almost down the stairs when something grabbed him. Chris could feel himself being lifted from the ground as he saw a mass of blue hair.

"Ahh! Sonic!" Chris said in shock as Sonic picked him up and carried him bridal style. Sonic walked over to te couches were Knuckles was waiting with a disaproving look on his face.

"Sonic put me down! Who is that?" Chris said as Sonic finally set him down on the couch across from Knuckles.

"Believe it or not, but this is Knuckles." Sonic said with his trademark grin. Chris stared stupidly for a secound.

"K-Knuckles?" He asked softly.

"Tch. So what? I got stupid and Eggman did this to me. If he did it to me and Sonic I'm sure that he'll do it to others as well." Knuckles said, crossing his arms. Tails walked down the stariway.

"Huh? Knuckles is- Not you to!" Tails said. He had finally got a look at Knuckles who had turned to face hima nd to the twin oxes dismay he had also been turned into a human. Tails sighed.

"Well. Give me some of your hair and I'll get to work. Since you havent been a human as long, it will be easier to see what that chemical is." Tails said. Knuckles pulled out a few strands of his flame colored hair and handed them to Tails. Tails took the hairs and left to begin his work. Cream, Cheese, and Amy walked passed him when they were on the stairs.

"Hey. So Eggman got Knuckles to?" Amy said. She placed her hands on her hips and had this look that said 'I saw this comming' written on her face. Cream walked up from behind her.

"Oh no. Well we will be able to turn you all back once Tails can find a cure, I guess." The little rabbit said. Cheese was just waking up. Ella walked out of the doorway that led tot he kitchen, seeming unphased by the fact that Knuckles had also been turned into a human boy.

"Alright. Breakfast is done if you are all hungery." Ella said in a cheerful tone. Everyone filed into the dining room to eat. On the menu that morning was pancakes, toast, eggs, hashbrowns, hot cocoa, water, orange juice, and milk. Everyone began to eat once everyone but Tails and Chuck were at the table.

"Were is Grandpa and Tails?" Chris asked. He was sitting next to Sonic, who was still in his pajamas.

"They both are working on a way to restore Sonic and, now, Knuckles to their origanal forms." Mr. Tanaka said, handing Cheese a piece of toast.

"Oh.." Chris said. Sonic looked at him with a frown and thought up an idea.

"Hey, Chris. You don't have school today right?" Sonic asked in a cheerful tone.

"No, I don't have school. Why?" Chris asked, confused. Chris had turned to face Sonic.

"Well I thought maybe we could go the town square so we could get some new clothes. Knuckles and I cant just use your sister's old clothes now can we?" Sonic said. Knuckles spit out his drink and began to gasp for breathe.

"I have.. to agrea with Sonic. I am NOT wearing girl clothes." Knuckles said. Chris looked down at his plate for a secound.

"Alright. I guess we could go to some shops so we can get you two some outfits to wear." Chris finally said, looking up at Sonic ith a smile. sonic lightly blushed and smiled to. Knuckles, however, frowned at Sonic's antics.

"Sonic." Knuckles said. Sonic looked up at Knuckles.

"Yeah Knux?"

"Would you stop hitting on Chris? It is making me nausous." Knuckles said, taking a bite of toast. Sonic grinned evily.

"Alright." Sonic said. Chris looked up at him ad Sonic siezed the moment to kiss Chris, since Knuckles was also watching. Knuckles began to chock on his toast as Sonic pulled away from Chris. Sonic looked at everyone's reactions. Amy was wide eyed and covering the eyes of Cream and Cheese. Ella did not seemed phased and Mr. Tanaka looked ready to rant. As said before, Knuckles was choking on the peice of toast he had bitten into the same time Sonic had kissed Chris. Knuckles began pounding on his chest with great force before he was able to swallow the peice of bread.

"SONIC! WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH YOU?!? NOT ONLY HIS HE A HUMAN AND YOU A HEDGEHOG, BUT HE IS YOUNGER THAT YOU BY HOW MANY YEARS?!? THAT IS JUST PLAIN SICK!" Knuckles screamed at the top of his lungs. Mr. Tanaka looked like he had calmed down by the time Knuckles had finished. Sonic looked down at Chris who was looking at his plate. Sonic took note that Chris was blushing greatly.

"I didnt see a problem with that. And Chris doesnt seem to have had, or have any objections to what I did. What? You want me to kiss you to?" Sonic asked with a smirk. Knuckles blushed and looked like he was about to scream again when Chuck walked in.

"H-hey Grandpa. W-what's up?" Chris asked, trying to sound as if nothing was wrong.

"Besides we cant find out what that cemical is? Nothing. It is a complete mystory to us. We cant identify it, let alone make a cure." Chuck said, scratching the back of his head. He grabbed the two plates Ella had brought out.

"Tails and I are going to keep working though. With any luck we might be able to find out what it is by the end of the week if we keep up the pace we are at." Chuck said. Chris nodded as Chuck took the two plates up to the room he and Tails were sharing. Everyone ate in relative silence after that, no one really wanting to talk.

----------

Not that long, but im still trying to get over writer's block with this. YES I did this while still having writer's block becouse I LOVE YOU ALL!! you may now review.

Knuckles' human form - i promised to give credits to the great Artist Maxus-the-fox on Deviantart, who inspired Knuckles human form. She also inspired Shadow's human form, but no one's seeing that till he is in the story.

Sonic and Chris's age diffrence - i think i said that Chris is 12 and Sonic is 15. That is a three year age gap. Not a lot really, but i dont think Knuckles knows how old Chris is. As for the 'he's a human and your a hedgehog' thing... Thats pretty self explanitory.

------

Like it? The next chapter is going to be Sonic, Knuckles, and Chris at a clothes store (and posibaly a restraunt to). Review and tell me how you liked it!


	4. Mall Fiasco!

After the whole breakfast fiasco, Sonic went upstairs to change out of the pajama's and into something else. Knuckles and Chris waited in the living room as Cream, Cheese, and Amy went to the store with Ella to get grocceries.

"Amy seems pretty calm about this." Knuckles said. Chris looked at him.

"I wouldnt be so sure. She was screaming last night." Chris said, his thoughts going to how both Sonic and he could hear the pink cat-girl screaming about how she was going to punish Eggman for what he had done to Sonic. Chris actually was wondering why she wasnt showing these emotions during the day though. Knuckles growled softly and shifted on the couch so an arm was hanging off of the end loosley.

"What is taking him so long?" Knuckles said, his anger starting to get him in a bad mood. Chris laughed nervously.

"I'll go see what's taking him. He only just got tunred onto a human to, so he might be running into a few problems." Chris said, standing up. Knuckles watched as the pre-teen boy walked up the stairs. Chri could feel his eyes following his every move. As Chris neared his room he began to wonder what could be taking Sonic more than a few minutes to change clothes. He didnt have any problems last night. as Chris thought about last night, and how Sonic kissed him, he blushed. He thought it would be better if he didnt tell anyone that that was his first kiss. Chris really wasnt upset that Sonic had taken his first kiss though. In thrueth, Chris actually liked it, maybe that was why when Chris went down to give Sonic a blanket, he had kissed him on the cheek. Chris stopped infront of the door. He hesitantly grabbed the handle and walked in the room. Chris looked around the room to see than the room was completely empty.

"Sonic?" Chris called as he stepped into the room. Instantly someone grabbed him from behind.

"AHH!" Chris screamed. He struggled for a bit before looking back to see who grabbed him. Sonic was grinning his trade mark grin as Chris looked up. Chris blushed as he realized that, although Sonic had the tan pants on, he still hadnt put on the blue hoodie and gloves.

"You ok Chris? Didnt mean to scare ya." Sonc said in a somewhat mocking tone. Chris frowned.

"Why arent you ready yet? Knuckles is getting impatient." Chris said. sonic looked down at him in suprise.

"You really think I care about that? All I care about, is you Chris." Sonic said. Chris blushed as Sonic's face came closer to his. Chris could feel Sonic's breath on his face as he got closer. They were just about to kiss when they heared the flame haired boy downstairs scream out,

"SONIC! CHRIS! DONT MAKE ME COME UP THERE!" Chris and Sonic agreed to go down. Chris opened the door as Sonic pulled on the hoodie and the white gloves. As they left the room, sonic leaned down and swiped a quick kiss from Chris.

"S-Sonikku!" Chris said, a blush came to his face. Sonic simply smiled. Chris and Sonic then walked down the hall and down the stairs to see that Knuckles looked like he was about to break something.

"Let's GO already." Knuckles said with a huff. Sonic and Chris agreed.

---------------------

Chris, Sonic, and Knuckles looked around the teen male's section of clothes at the mall. They chose the mall becouse it was closest, and had the largest selection. As Chris helped them look he noticed a trend. Knuckles preffered the shades of red and brown, while Sonic liked blue, some black, and some tannish colors. Chris made a mental note of this for fututer refrence. After finding some clothes the two boys went into the dressing room to try them on. Chris waited outside the dressing room for them. Chris watched as mothers and their children past by. Chris chuckled softly as a mother and her toddler were passing by, the toddler wailing becouse he didnt like the store becouse it was 'so boring'. Chris thought about how he and his mother never went on an outing like that. Ella and Tanaka always had to take him, becouse no one else could.

"Hey Chris?" Chris heard Sonic call him. Chris walked into the dressing room and down the hall. All the doors were closed and they all looked the same.

"Yeah Sonic?" A door opened and Sonic popped his head out.

"C'mere. I need some help." sonic said, winking at the twelve year old boy. Chris blushed, but walked over anyway. Sonic ducked back into the little space and left the door open so Chris could get in.

"Ok, so what's the problem?" chris said, walking into the changing room. Instantly the door behind him was shut and he was turned around and backed up against a wall. Chris had closed his eyes when the person had turned him around, so he now opened them to see deep emerald.

"S-Sonikku?" Chris asked hesitantly. Sonic smilled at him, before pulling the younger boy into a deep kiss. Chris barely regesterd that Sonic was, again, shirtless. Chris gasped as he felt a hand run up under his shirt and over his chest. Chris lightly moaned into Sonic's mouth. He could feel Sonic smirk, but gave it no real thought. Chris's mind was whirling. Did Sonic really love him? Did he know that Chris had a crush on him? Chris guess that both answers were yes when Sonic broke the kiss, took off Chris's shirt, and began to kiss and lick Chris's coller bone. Chris moaned a bit louder, and became aware of their surroundings. He was sure someone was bound to hear themthis came true when a knock on the wall next to them was heard.

"Sonic. Stop it. If you dont I will com in there and stop you by force. And dont say your not doing anytihng becouse I heard Chris moan, and I can hear him gasping for breathe." they heard Knuckles say from the other side. Sonic moved so he was resting his chin lightly on Chris's shoulder.

"I guess we will have to pick this up again later." Sonic said. Chris blushed. Sonic handed Chris his shirt, which was on the floor, and opened the door for him with a wink. Before Chris could leave, Sonic gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I love you." Sonic said. Chris walked out, red as a tamato, and waited for the two outside the dressing room. Chris looked up and noticed something. Among the clothes was a girl looking through some of the boy clothes. Chris couldnt make out her face. It was hidden by a jean army hat, and a mass of red hair, much like his own. A couple blocked his sight of the girl for a moment and Chris blinked. When the couple passed, the girl was gone.

"What?" Chris wispered softly. He turned as he heard footsteps in the dressing room and watched Knuckles and Sonic come out with the clothes in hand.

"It all fits." Knuckles plainly said. Chris smilled.

"I'm hungery so why dont we get something to eat." Sonic said.

"Sure. First we got to pay for thew clothes though." Chris said. Chris led them to the cashier. The cashier was an older man, probably in his mid 30's. His hair was a deep brown and cropped back. He wore the taditional unaform of the mall's clothes district. Diffrent districts have diffrent uniforms. The cashier took the clothes and rang it up. Chris handed him a credit card and dailed in his pin number. The cashier bowed his head slightly before placing the clothes in boxes, then putting them in large plastic bags.

"Have a nice day." The cashier said in a bored tone, as if he would rather be somewhere else, rather then telling a person to have nice day. Chris bowed slightly and Knuckles grabbed two out of the six bags to carry. Sonic grabbed another two and that left two for Chris to carry.

"So where should we eat?" Chris asked them as they walked into the food court. Sonic and Knuckles looked around. They seemed confused to Chris.

"Maybe we should eat there." Chris said, motioning to a restraunt next to them. It was a 'Ruby Fridays'. People could be seen inside, enjoying meals.

"Alright."

"Sure." The two agreed with Chris. They walked into the restraunt and waited by the sign that said 'wait to be seated' in a fancy looking lettering. A woman wearing the restruant's uniform came up to them.

"Table for three?" she asked with a giggle. the girl had short brown hair that came down just below her jawline, and had a somewhat petite body.

"Yeah." Chris respondad. The girl nodded and began to lead them to a table near the back of the restraunt, away from the windows. As Chris sat down, he noticed that the girl's name tag said 'Emily'.

"I will return shortly with your menus." she said. Emily walked of leaving the three alone.

"Human females are weird." Knuckles said. Chris watched as everytime that Knuckles looked at some blushing, gawking girls, they turned away and wispered among themselves. It looked like a group of school girls who decided to wear their school uniforms even thought no one had school today. As Chris looked at the group, one caught his eye. A girl was staring at him. She had the same blue eyes and red hair that Chris had. She was the only one in the group who wasnt wearing a uniform. She sat away from the group of girls actually. Her hair was short and Chris wondered ast first if it was a girlish looking boy. The girl was wearing a black shirt that was a little loose with faded jean pants, like what Sonic wore when he had to borrow Sorincha's clothes. This girl also wore a faded jean jacket that had a few rips in it on the sleeves and side. A faded jean army hat was on her knee as she sat cross legged. Chris gasped. It was the same girl from the clothes district! Chris blinked. When he opened his eyes, the girl was gone, just likek before.

"Chris? What's wrong. You look like you've seen a ghost." Sonic said in concern. Chris snapped back in reality.

"N-nothing." He said, his mind elsewhere. _That looked **just like Sorincha!**_ Chris thought. The girl had looked just how Sorincha did when she wore her favorite outfit. The shirt was a bit tight fitting on Sonic but it was a bit baggy on Sorincha, like that girl. And the outfit was the same, even though Sorincha had made her favorite outfit by hand! There wasnt supposed to be any other like it. So how could that girl have an identical outfit? If she was real how did she look just like Sorincha? And how did she disapear like that? Before Chris had blinked, the girl had smilled at him as if she knew him. But just who was she? Chris didnt have much longer to think as Emily returned with their menus.

"Alright. Call me back over when you are ready to order." She said. They each took one of the menus and began to look them over. Sonic, who was sitting beside him, put his arm around Chris's waist and growled softly. Chris looked up, seeing Sonic glare at something. Chris turned to see Sonic was glaring at a girl at the entrance of the doorway. It was the same girl that Chris saw a few secounds ago with the school girls. Knuckles turned to face her after wondering what it was we were looking at. She was smilling warmly, a smile Chris knew, but couldnt seem to remember. She was wearing the hat now.

"Chris. She's been looking at you this whole time. Do you know her?" Sonic wispered in Chris's ear. Chris looked at him.

"I dont know." Chris said. Looking back at the girl. A large man passed by infront of her, and when he had passed, the girl was gone.

"Huh? Were did that girl go?" Knuckles said. Chris knew that that girl was no trick that only Sonic and Chris could see, Knuckles saw her to.

"I dont know, but she looked like Sorincha." Chris said. Knuckles and Sonic both looked at him. Emily walked up at the same moment.

"Ready to order?" She asked politely. The trio pulled out of their serious mood, ordered, and ate in silence. No one really felt like talking. Chris didnt complain on how Sonic never let go of his wasit while they were in the restraunt.

--------

Knuckles walked in the door of chris's house and dropped the bags he was carryin next to the couch. Sonic and Chris placed their bags next to the ones Knuckles dropped.

"Anyone home?" Chris called. He got no answer.

"Everyone must have went somewhere else for the day." Sonic said. Sonic looked over at Knuckles, who seemed to be sleeping peacefully on the couch. Sonic's gaze then turned to Chris, who was looking at some old photo album. Sonic got up from the couch that he was sitting on and walked over to Chris as quitly as he could. Chris didnt notice him as Sonic leaned over to look at the pictures. the first one to catch Sonic's eye was of a four year old Chris, who was completely adorable in his swimming trunks, being held by an eleven year old girl wearing a blue one piece swimsuite. The girl looked a lot like Chris, but female.

"It's Sorincha." Chris said suddenly. Sonic jummped and made eye contact with Chris.

"W-what?" Sonic asked, confused. Chris looked back at the photo album.

"The girl in the picture is Sorincha. That was one of the rare times she wore anything girly, and one of the rare times that mom and dad were there to." Chris said, placing the photo album down on a small table.

"Sorry Sonic." Chris said, not looking at Sonic.

"What are you sorry for?" Sonic asked, placing his hand on Chris's shoulder, neither really caring if they woke Knuckles.

"I'm not really sure." Chris admitted. Sonic turned the boy to face him and saw he was crying.

"Chris.." Sonic placed two of his fingers bellow Chris's chin and forced him to face Sonic. The look of pain in his eyes was clear, and it was tearing Sonic apart.

"S-Sonikku I-" Chris didnt get to finish the sentence. A pair of lips had stopped him. Chris wasnt really suprised that Sonic had kissed him, but he was suprised that for some reason, a picture of his older sister smilling warmly came to mind. Chris soon realised that Sonic had stopped the kiss and was now leading him up the stairs.

"Sonic? Where are we..?" Chris didnt finish his sentance. Chris had to admit, that although Sonic was wearing a glove, it felt good to have Sonic hold his hand. Sonic didnt look back, or respond to Chris. Chris was getting nervous. He looked back to see if Knuckles knew, but if the echidna turned human did know, he gave no indecation of it. Sonic led Chris down the hall and into his room.

"S-Sonikku?" Chris asked. Sonic let go of the boy's hand, walked over to the bed, and sat down ith a sigh. Sonic's eyes were closed, his face looked as if he was in deep thought. Chris walked over to him tentativly. Sonic didnt regester that Chris had walked up to him. Chris didnt know what he should have expected when Sonic led him up here, but this defently wasnt it! chris knelt down infront of Sonic.

"Sonic?" Chris called again, reaching up with his hand to lightly rub Sonic's cheek. Sonic's gloved hand came up and held Chris's inplace on his cheek. Sonic opened his eyes.

"Chris..." Sonic said, he looked as if he wanted to say more, his eyes seemed like they were full of despair and sadness. Chris looked at him questioningly.

"Yes, Sonic?" Chris asked. He was confused.

"I want-...I want to know how your sister died. I wanna know the full story."

-------------

Jeez. Took my like a few days to write. I got severe writer's block half way through.

Terms of intrest:

Amy's calm/anger - Someone pointed out how Amy seemed to be taking things to easily about Sonic being turned into a human, but when I was thinking this up, I realized it would be funny if she would take her stress out on some poor furniture (or wall). Sorry, I just ran out of ideas for her.

Sonic's forewardness - or affection. I think that Sonic would be very open about his affections, but I guess I could be wrong. I just think that if Sonic found out the person he liked liked him, he would be very open about it.

Sorincha's look-a-like - I know im gunna get a crap load of question's about this, but oh well. You'll have to wait and see if this really is Sorincha.

The picture of Chris and Sorincha - I thought that it would be cute ok? Besides he did need some pictures...

Sonic's behavior - near the end, when he was acting weird (after entering the room) This is becouse of some memories poping up. Some old memories. In short: Sonic may have known Sorincha. But it's undecided on wether or not I'm gunna make that true.

Sorincha's death - In the next chappie (or at least some of it) what Chris has to say about it will be important. That's all i ill say.

What do you think? review and I'll give you a cookie that looks like your favorite Sonic character!


	5. Sorincha's death

"I want-...I want to know how your sister died." Sonic said. Chris froze. Sonic could have sworn his hand went ice cold as his eyes showed some fear mixed with despair and, to Sonic's suprise, understanding.

"I knew you would eventually ask." Chris said, looking at the floor. They just sat there like that for a while. Sonic sitting on the bed, holding Chris's hand to his face, and Chris on his knee's infront of him. How much time had went by till Chris answered Sonic? Ten minutes, Twenty, half an hour, an hour? Sonic lost track. He heard Chris sigh before the boy looked up at him.

"Where should I begin?" Chris asked. Sonic was taken bac a bit. He wasnt excpecting this.

"What caused it? Why did it happen? Who killed her?" Sonic asked. They were basic quesions, but he knew that Chris would tell the most if he asked him these specific questions. Chris looked as if he was in deep thought for a moment.

"I told the police I hadnt known what had happened, that I lost consiousness when the attack started, but that wont work here. The events that led up to her death are... Difficult to explain. I know there are some old videos that would help me explain that part better. I can tell you how she died, why, and who killed her though." Chris said, taking his hadn away from Sonic's face and sitting down next to him on the bed. Sonic nodded in understanding. Chris took a few deep breathes before starting.

"I never liked the rain. It always rained whenever something bad was going to happen. It was raining the day she died..."

-----

"Sori! Sori!" Chris called. He was eight years old. His sister, Sorincha was ahead of him. She was holding an umbrella, due to the pounding rain. Sorincha turned around and leaned down as the little boy ran up and into her arms.

"Sori! Where are you going? I wanna go to!" Chris said. Any passerby would think it was a boy and his older brother. Sorincha wasnt wearing her favorite outfit. Instead she was wearing a sleevles form fitting top that was almost girly. She was also wearing black jeweled pants, complementary of their mom, a faded blue vest left unzipped. A faded jean army hat was on her head. Looking up at her, Chris wouldnt have known that Sorincha was a girl is he hadnt known her. The clothes didnt help to clarify she was female much. Her sleek frame was built for speed, which was good becouse of the soccor game she had comming up next week. Sorincha hugged her little brother.

"I'm going to see some freinds off. Wanna join me?" She asked with a smile, her orangish red hair was cut so that it came to eye level and cut off at the base of her neck in the back. Chris looked up at her pleadingly.

"You dont mind Sori?" he asked. Sorincha smilled and lifted him up off the ground so she was carrying him as she began to walk to her destination. Chris leaned his head against Sorincha's chest. He could feel the charm of the dragons beneath her clothes. Sorincha loved the necklace. She said it would protect the wearer from harm. She said that a deer freind had givin it to her from a distant land. Chris didnt really know what she meant when she said it, but he was just happy to know that she was happy. Chris slightly dozed off as Sorincha walked, carrying him with one hand and using the other to keep the unbrella up. The rain making an even rythem on the umbrella, matching the pace of Sorincha's heart. Chris looked up at Sorincha's face, confused on why her heart was pounding. He saw fear in her eyes. Chris hadnt noticed that she had stopped walking. He turned to look in the same direction inorder to see what could scare his older sister.

"Sony?" (a/n: this is pronounced 'sohn-ee' not 'so-nee' like that game system or what ever)

A blur of blue was his response. Chris found himself yanked from Sorincha's protective arms and was slammed tot he ground. He could feel the bone in his arm being crushed. He looked up to see his sister was standing infront of him, her arms outstreatched as if to protect him from some great evil. The sad trueth is that she was. Chris looked around. He must have fallen asleep, becouse he hadnt noticed that they were in a building. It was an old looking one, probably the abondond house on the outskirts of the city. No one ever went in it becouse many claimed it to be haunted by everyone who died in the place. Most people who went into the house never came out, and Chris felt he was about to find out why. Sorincha looked slightly messed up. She was bleeding form the hip and her hat was gone. Dust and durt matted her hair. Chris was sure he must look bad as well, if not worse. A blur suddenly slammed into Sorincha, causing her to slam in the wall behind Chris. Chris backed into a small space, clutching his broken arm in pain as he watched in horror as Sorincha was hit by the blueish blur over and over again. The blur darted to the other side of the room and Sorincha tummbled to the floor. Her clothes were now wet with blood, her hair was plasted to her head, now even redder. Chris ran over to her in fear.

"SORI! SORI!" He called over and over agian. She didnt respond. Chris looked in horror as her face, which was never really girly, but still had her own beauty, was now torn in a few places. Chris pushed her so she was now sitting and her back was against the blood stained wall. Chris thought he might puke. Sorincha lightly opened her eyes and reached to her neck.

"Sori?" Chris called in a hushed, yet fearfull voice. Sorincha smilled as she took her necklace off and hooked it around Chris's neck. Chris felt her pull him behind her as he watched the blue blur come at them again.

"YOU MUST STOP!" Sorincha yelled. It didnt stop and slammed into her agian. Chris was crashed agains the wall from the force of impact and becouse Sorincha was thrown into him. He nearly puked at the sickening sound of bone being pulverised. He looked up at his siter, then the blue blur. It had stopped. Someone stepped from out of the shadows behind Sorincha's attacker.

"Hohohoho! This is what you get for trying to help that pathetic hedgehog." the man said. It looked like Eggman, but Chris knew better in the future. This man was more ruthless. This man was-

"R-Robotnik. W-what h-have...W-what have you done?" Sorincha's weak voice came. Chris was to terrified to move. Robotnik didnt answer. Instead he pulled out a crystal. It looked like a large tear shaped daimond. Robotnik threw it at sorincha and it bounced off of her upper chest and landed on her lap. Robotnik then pulled out a strange gun from somewhere behind him. Chris tohught it looked much like the laser guns from that cartoon called Cyborg 009, but he knew these guns would actually damage them. Robonik laughed as he opened fire. One shot was fired. One shot was all it took. It hit Sorincha clear in the chest. Chris could plainly hear the tearing of her flesh, and a somewhat musical note that he couldnt quite pin-point. Chris threw up behind her. His body hurt. His left arm was already broken, but know his right felt fractured from his colision with the wall. He felt sick from the coppery taste in his mouth and smell of blood and the sweet smell of roasting meat in the air.

"Hohohohoho! I will be sure to give your regareds to that fool." Robotnik said. Chris expected to hear his older sister reply, but she didnt. Chris looked up and almost puked again. A gaping hole was in her shest now. Chris could easily make out her rib cage and her heart, that was still beating slightly. Her longs looked very damaged and looked like they were struggling despretly to give Sorincha air. Chris tried his best not to puke. Sorincha's eyes never left Robotnik, but they didnt hold that fire they did before. They held what looked like sarrow. Chris looked back at where Robotnik was supposed to be, to find him gone. Sorincha's original attacker was still there.

"Sony! Why wont you help us? Why did you attack Sori?!?" Chris yelled. The attacker walked over to them and grabbed the crystal that was now on the floor, then turned and ran through a door that was behind him, the same door Robotnik must have went through. Chris was still behind Sorincha and could only watch as 'Sony' went through the door.

"C-Chris.." Sorincha called weakly. Xhris nodded, not able to look at her.

"T-that wasnt...H-him...T-that thing.." Sorincha coughed. Chris hardly took notice as people began to file in. When had they come?

"Th-that want him. Th-that wa-wasnt S-Sonic." Sorincha said. Chris tarted to cry as he felt Sorincha's weight being lifted off of him. He could hear many voices calling him, asking him what happened, but he could only hear Sorincha.

"Ch-Chris ar-are yo-you OK?" was the last thing she ever said before she died.

--------

"She died before we even left the building." Chris said. Sonic was in complete shock.

"H-how did she know me? What about her attacker? Who was Robotnik?" Sonic asked, standing infront of him. Chris looked ready to puke, but held it inside. He looked up at Sonic with tearfilled eyes.

"The trueth is is that both Sorincha and I knew Knuckles, Tails, and you before you guys even came tot his world. We knew people from a diffrent world that were exactly like each of you in appearance and name. Personallity-wise, there where a few key diffrences. Robotnik is like Eggman, only more ruthless and smarter. Her attacker... Her attacker was known as 'Metal Sonic' as I found out later. At first, I thought he was 'Sonic the Hedgehog"." Chris said, a steady stream of tears was flowing donw his face. Sonic was now in complete shock. He just stood there, staring at Chris. He wasnt sure how long he stood there. He didnt regester Chris get up and leave the room, or Sonic himself sitting down in the smae place Chris was before. Sonic looked over at Chris's desk and noticed something. It was a framed picture. He walked over and took a look at the picture. It was of Sorincha and Chris, maybe a few days before she died. Sorincha was holding Chris in a one armed hug on one side, and a 1st place track trophie in the other. both of them were smilling happily, as if such a tragic even could never happen. Sorincha was wearing her track outfit, which consisted of a short sleeved shirt and a pair of blue mini shorts.

Sonic collapsed.

--------

Chris sat in the dinning room, idely picking at his food, sometimes nibbleing. Everyone was worried. Sonic hadnt come downt to eat, and Chris was like a walking sorpse almost. Knuckles was pissed.

"What the hell happened up there?" Knuckles practacly yelled at Chris when his anger got the better of him. Chris started to cry.

"Knuckles!" Amy shouted at the red head. Knuckles looked startled as Amy tried to comfort Chris.

"Chris, we cant do much to help if you dont tell us what is wong." Amy said. Chris looked around the room, at everyone, making eye contact with each of them.

"I already told Sonic this. It's time you knew as well."

-----------

Chris walked into his room and closed the door behind him. He didnt want to face anyone after telling them all what happened to his sister. He walked over to his desk, and was greated by the sight of Sonic passed out on the floor. Chris went throught the hard process of getting Sonic to bed, not attempting to change him out of the clothes. It was hard enough to get him into the bed. Chris sighed and layed donw next to the blue haired teen, not really caring anymore on what consequences the new information he had given his freinds would bring in the morning.

------------

_Huh? Oh, it's that dream again. _Sonic thought/said. He felt like he was floating, a pleasent feel was comming from the side. He slightly opened his eyes, unable to open them completely due to the light. The outline of a person to him was, what looked like, sitting next to him.

"Sonic? How are you feeling?" The pleasant female voice asked in a worried tone.

_Sick. Do you know what really happend the day Sorincha died as well? _Sonic asked.

"Yes, I do. But that is not the question I shoudl answer right now. It is not the right question." The female voice asked.

_Chris said something about a 'Metal Sonic'. What was it exactly?"_ Sonic asked. He was sure he wasnt going to really like the answer.

"Metal Sonic was a robot constructed to look and basically **be** Sonic the Hedgehog. It was faster, and stronger. It was a killer." She said. Sonic felt like his stomach was doing loopty loops, if that's possible in a dream.

_Chris said that Sorincha and he knew Knuckles, Tails, and I before. What did he mean?_

_"_We did know a Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles 'Tails' Prower, and Knuckles the echidna. But they where from a completely difrent world than your own." The girl said. Something clicked in Sonic's brain.

_'We'? D-does that mean, you're Sorincha?_ Sonic asked. The light dimmened and he couls finally see her. Sorincha was smilling happily.

"I am here to guide you." Was all she said before Sonic jolted away.

--------------------

Sorincha's death(2) - Now you know. I actually was crying when I wrote this. Let us please join hands and give a moment of silence for poor Sorincha, who died a horrible death. Oh and it is becouse of her voilent death that the rating has gone up. Sorry if that bugs anyone.

Robotnik - if anyone here has seen SATam. you will know this guy. Sally will also make an appeance btw.

Metal Sonic - a creaton of Robotnik's. If you seen the Sonic movie, then you will know more about this creation.

The daimond looking Crystal - this is important. I can tell you that it plays a key role in not only sorincha's death, but also why she is appearing in Sonic's dreams, and how Sonic and Knuckles are now human.

Sorincha in Sonic's dreams - she is now there to give him guidence. However, their souls are now linked, meaning that eventually Sonic might be able to talk to Sorincha during the periods of time when Sonic is consious.

Like it? Did you cry to? any complaints or questions? Review! You'll get a plushie of your favorite Sonic character!


	6. Videos

Yes, my grammar sucks. I know that, quit bugging me, my best. Unfortunatly i still dont have anyone that can actually edit my chappies for spelling errors (a freind is willing to due it, but she can hardly stay on long enough to due so) so if anyone would like to help (and get to read the chappies before anyone else) PM or E-mail me. I think my E-mail is still on my proflile.

--------

"I am here to guide you."

Sonic couldnt get Sorincha's words out of his head all day, nor could he get out of his head the fact that something that looked just like him (in hedgehog form) had killed her. Sonic was sitting next to Knukles and Amy on the couch of the living room. Chuck, Chris and Tails were setting up an oldish camera to the t.v.

"What is it you want us to watch Chris?" Cream asked. Cream and Cheese were sitting below Sonic on the floor with a bunch of dolls, cmplementary from Ella. Speaking of Ella, Tanaka and she had taken the day off for reasons unknown. Chuck, Tails, and Chris finished. As Tails and Chuck sat down Chris walked over to a box on the table and picked out a few VHS tapes. There where three in all.

"Are we going to watch movies?" Amy said, a little excited. Chris nodded.

"Yeah, but they are a little diffrent then from what you would expect." Chris said. He looked the four cassetes over a bit before taking one and setting the other three donw on top of the T.V.

"So what's the movie you want us to watch so badly that you would gather us all here and not let us leave?" Knuckles asked. It was true, Chris said they weren't allowed to leave till they watched the movies. Most agreed, but Knuckles kept complaining.

"I'm sure you'll get interested in it in the first few secounds." Chris said.

"I doubt it." Knuckles muttered under his breathe.

"Pipe down Knuckles. It's the least we can do." Amy said. She summoned her hammer, and Knuckles quited instantly in fear of Amy's hammer of doom. Chris chuckled softly as he popped the tape in. Chris walked over, intending to sit next to Knuckles, but was pulled by Sonic into the older teen's lap. Chris didnt argue as the tape started. No one noticed as Chuck got up and shut off the lights. The screen was blurry for a moment before it zoomed into focus. A date diplayed on the bottom of the screen. If it was right, this tape was recourded five years ago, a year before Sorincha's death.

"Ok! I finally got it on!" A voice said. The camera turned to show a girl.

"Alright. This would be entry one of my video journal! I guess I should start with who I am. My name is Sorincha." Sorincha said, smiling. She was wearing babby blue jeans and a red hoodie with a blue and gold dragon going along the bottom.

"Sori! What are you doing?" A familliar voice said. Sorincha turned the camera to face someone else. Everyone gasped in shock at the screen.

"Hey. I thought I should keep an electrical journal, for Chris." She said. Everyone stared in shock as the person answered.

"Chris?" The person said.

"C'mon Sonic! dont tell me you forgot my little brother!" Sorincha said with fake anger. Sonic scratched the back of his head.

"Gee. Sorry. Guess I did forget." He said, laughing slightly. They could hear Sorincha laugh lightly.

"Sonikku no Baka!" She said.

"Hey!" Sonic said. It was obvious they where joking. Everyone watching could only stare. Sonic was on the screen! But he wasnt in this world at the time it said on the screen, right?

"Sonic! Sorin! No fighting!" Came another voice. The camera turned to another familliar face, Tails, running up to them.

"We arent fighting little kitsune. We where joking. Right So-. He could have at least said he was leaving." Sorincha said. She had turned the camera to where sonic was a moment before to find him gone.

"You know how he is Sorin. What are you doing by the way?" Tails asked.

"I'm making a video recourd of everything so Chris can see it." Sorincha said. Tails tited his head slightly in confusion.

"A video recourd?" He asked.

"Yeah, kind of like a diary, but instead of on paper, it's in a camera. This one is small, so I can take it anywhere." Sorincha said. Tails smilled warmly.

"Cool! So.. How are you going to do it exactly?" Tails said.

"Well, we'll have to skip Sonic till he gets back, but I plan to interview everyone first, so Chris will know you guys better, And on another tape, I'll recourd everything else. Tails, since your here, why dont we do your interview first!" Sorincha said.

"Well, I've never had an interview before and but does sound like fun, sure why not." Tails said. Sorincha giggled.

"All right. Sit on the couch and we'll begin." Sorincha said. The camera moved and the two sat down, Sorincha was still holding the camera. The camera was fixed on Tails.

"Ok. So why dont we start with your full name."

"Ok. my name is Miles Prower, but everyone calls me Tails." Tails said smilling cutely.

"Alright. How old are you?"

"Eight years old." Tails held up eight fingers to show it. They could hear Sorincha give a light 'aww' sound.

"What do you like to do in your free time?"

"Since I'm not allowed to join you and Sonic on your adventure I got a lot of free time. I like to play hide and seek, and play bored games with Sally, Sonic, and you."

"Cute. How about your likes and dislikes?"

"Well, I like Sonic, Sally, you, and Bunny. I also like that candy you gave me earlier, and I like to play games and listen to stories. I dont like Robotnik or robots. I'm afraid of the dark, and I dont like spooky places."

"What kind of stories do you like?" Sorincha said. Tails seemed to stop for a minute to think.

"Umm. I usually like to listen to stories of heroic knights going to save a beautiful princess from evil." Tails said. He looked a little confused.

"Ok. So what is your favorite story so far?" Sorincha asked in a slight laughing tone, as if this was so cute is was amusing, becuse it was cute.

"The one you've been telling me and the others for a while. The one about the hero of time and how he has to save his world from the evil demon king." Tails said with enthusiasm. Sorincha laughed.

"Haha. Seems you like that one. So what kind of games do you like to play?"

"Umm. Checkers, hide and seek, tag as long as Sonic isnt playing, and hop scotch."

"Kinda mean to not let Sonic play tag."

"But you can never tag him! And when he is the oni he tags someone so fast its hard to tell if he's still Oni or not!"

"Ok. I get your point. Anything you might want to add?"

"Happy birthday Chris!"

"Haha!" Sorincha's laugh was the last thing on the tape before it ended. A moment later it started up again. This time Knuckles was on the couch instead of Tails, and was wearing an odd cowboy hat.

"Remind me **again** why I'm doing this?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"Becouse Sorincha told you to." Sonic said, walking behind Knuckles for a moment before dissapearing again. Knuckles gave him a look like he was about to kill the blue hedgehog before turning back to the camera.

"Don't worry Knuckles. All you have to do is answer a couple of questions." Sorincha's happy voice came from behind the camera. Knuckles blushed slightly.

"Fine. I'll go along with this stupid arrangment."

"Ok. So, first question is: What is your full name?"

"Dont you already know that?"

"Im making this for my little brother Knux." Knuckles frowned when she finished.

"Fine. My name is Knuckles the Echidna, keeper of the Mystic Ruins. Happy?"

"Yup. Now, what are some of your likes?"

"Teh. Ruins, Sonic getting nocked down a few pegs, finding new ruins to explore, and..."

"And...?" Sorincha said expectantly. Knuckles looked at them with a somewhat shocked expression, blushing.

"NOTHING!! Next question." Knuckles said. His head dropped so they couldnt see his eyes. Sorincha giggled.

"Alright. What are some of your dislikes then?" She asked. Knuckles gave a 'Huff' sound.

"Sonic, Robotnick, annoying things, and flying."

"I didnt know you didnt like to fly..."

"I'm an Echidna. I like the ground."

"I know that! So what do you like to do in your free time?"

"Dig for ruins, fight Robotnick, talk to you if Sonic isnt around, and **sometimes** I like to read." Knuckles said, placing one of his arms over the back of the couch and looking directly at the camera. It looked like he was glaring actually.

"Really? What books have you been reading?" Sorincha asked in an amused tone. You could easily picture the smug look on her face, even if you couldnt actually see her. Knuckles blushed and lowered his face so his hat, once again, hid his eyes.

"Well?" Sorincha asked. It was obvious she was enjoying this.

"Some of the book from your own collection ok?!? What's the big deal?"

"I didnt know you liked V.C Andrews and J.K Rowling!" Sorincha exclaimed excitedly. Knuckles glared at her.

"I didnt read those ones! Please, the one called 'My Sweat Audrina' was sick! I prefer the adventure books you have, like the Pendragon series! The 'Indiana Jones' movies you have are also good." Knuckles said with a few gestures here and there. Sorincha started to laugh.

"W-what?" Knuckles asked.

"Nothing, nothing. I think I'll end your interview here." Sorincha said. The camera cut off at the same moment as Knuckles was about to say something. Everyone stared at the screen in silence as it again showed the same familiar couch, but this time with someone they didnt recognize. It was a squirrel-like girl wearing only a blue vest and matching boots. Her fur was a combinations of diffrent shades of brown and deep reds.

"Ok. So lets start off with your name." Sorincha said from off camera. The girl chuckled.

"Hello Chris and anyone who might also be watchng. I am Sally the Squirrel of Knothole Village." She said.

"Alright Sally. So What are your likes? Dislikes?"

"Well, I like anything technalogical, so long as it will help us get rid of Robotnick, I also like you a lot, not in a lesbian way mind you, I also like Tails and Sonic as brothers, and I also seem to like thing you call 'the mall'."

"Cool. What do you dislike?"

"Oh yes, I forgot that. I dislike anytihng that has to do with Robotnick, and sometimes I dont like Knuckles much. Other than that, not much." Sally said with a nod. She seemed more confident and refined then the others.

"Alright. So what do you like to do in your free time?"

"Find new statagies to fight Robotnick, sometimes watchs movies with you and Tails if I have the time, and I like to exparament with new technology."

"Very cool. I'll end the interveiw here. Next up, if I can catch him, will be Sonic!" Sorincha said with a cheery voice. Sally crossed her arms with a smile.

"Oh dont worry Sori-chan. **I'll** catch him for you." She said. Sorincha's nervous laughter was heard before the camera died out. A secound later it came on again and it showed Sonic tied to a chair, with Sally and Knuckles still tying the ropes.

"LET ME GO!!!" Sonic screamed. Sorincha could be heared laughing of screen, the screen was also shaking slightly.

"SORINCHA!! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA?!?" Sonic screamed again.

"D-don't worry Sonic. All you have to do is answer a few questions, then I'll untie you and you'll be free as a bird." Sorincha said. The camera stilled and Sonic calmed down.

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart, hope to die."

"Fine." Sonic said with some defience. Sally and Knuckles finished tying him and walked off the camera. Sally muttered something that sounded like 'Told you I'd catch him.'.

"Alright. We'll start with the usual question. What is your name?"

"You already know! Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic. Sounded. Pissed. He looked it to. Everyone was sure, if looks could kill, Sorincha would have been given the longest, most painfull death imaginable.

"Tee Hee! So what are your likes?"

"Well, I used to like you and Sally, I've begun to re-think that. I like tormenting Robotnick, chili dogs, playing with Tails, and running."

"Aww. Dont be mean. What are your dislikes?" Sorincha asked. Sonic looked ready to blow.

"I dont like what is happening to me, and I dont like being tied up." He said.

"Answer the question and I'll let you go free."

"Fine. I dont like Robotnick, machines, and having to stay in a closed space for long." He said. The camera moved and Sorincha appeared on the screan holding a knife. She moved behind Sonic and cut him loose. Sonic disapeared the instant the rope went slack. Sorincha waved at the camera from her spot.

"As you can see Chris, I've met some interesting people. I guess I dont have to tell you that things are going to get really weird. I'll be keeping a video journal so you can see some of the things I see. These are only a few people I've met, I have also met many others. Like a robot called 'Uncle Chuck' and , god only knows what he is, a boy named Antuan. I have already met this man called 'Robotnick'. Soon I will be departing for their world and I will see Knothole Village with my own eyes. I will also help Sonic and his freinds fight Robotnick. I wish you well. I am unsure what will happen after this. As always, my little brother, may the gods shine their light and love on you, and may you always be truimphant, even in death." The screen went blank. The VHS ended and popped out of the VHS player. Chris stood up and placed the VHS on the t.v while also taking another one off of the t.v.

"Sorincha's next video will be after she had already got to Knothole Village, and had fought with Robotnick once. Antuan is gone, dead from what is shown. Tails is injured, along with Sally. The only ones left who can fight are Sonic, Knuckles and Sorincha. This one is petty breif." Chris said, popping the tape in and sitting back down enxt to Sonic. The screen turned grey for a secound, before they could see that Sorincha was in a small house. It was crudely made, with a few neccesary items needed for living. A hearth, used for, what looked like, mostly cooking and heating was in the center. The house was circular in shape and only blankets and a small straw filled pillow showed where Sorincha sleped. The camera was facing Sorincha, who was now wearing some kind of animal fur that only covered what it needed to. It looked tight on her.

"Chris, I'm sorry. I screwed up bad. Sonic and Knuckles are about to strike back at Robotnick for one final go. This will decide wether or not Knothole Village will get it's home back. I pray we make it out alive. I hope this will reach you. I'm really scared this time. Heh. If you think your sister is always perfect, then you need to think a little less of me. I lost everyone's trust. I told Robotnick where Knothole Village was, and he's raising his attack. I'm thankfull that they didnt take this camera when they locked me up. I plan to break out and help if I can. This is all my fault. I hope I'll get to see you again Chris. I have one thing left to tell you. Robotnick made some kind of machine, one he sent to our world. If you see Sonic, run. Run hard, run fast. I know you might not be able to outrun him, but dont let him catch you. Please Chris, dont let Sonic catch you." The screen went blank and the VHS popped out. Chris took out the tape and grabbed the last one.

"This last tape is one I took," Chris gulped," Some of you might not like what you see." Chris popped the tape in and sat donw next to Sonic again. The screen was blank for a moment before it blinked on. They could see that the person was at Station Square, but it was completely empty. Complety empty, except for th figure in the middle of the intersection the camera was facing. The camera began to shake slightly as it began to rain.

"Soni?" Chris's small, eight-year-old voice came from behind the camera. Everyone knew exactly what was going to happen now. The horror hit them the instat the figure turned, and blood red, glowing eyes stared at the camera.

This was when Chris first met Metal Sonic.

-------------

Cliffy. Yay! I'm sorry, but i am unable to get the pics of their human counterparts at this time. If you want them, go to devientart. com (without the spaces) and type by:maiyeng and you will find a pic of a human sonic and a human tails in maiyeng's works at some point. Knuckles and Shadow will come soon (sorry, but my comp is bein stupid.)

Like it? Hate it? Got any advice or ideas? Review! I am now (possibly) accepting request for things you want to happen in the story!


	7. Memories

ok. I forgot to do 'Terms of intrest' i the other chappie, so i'll do that here before I continue.

Sonikku no Baka - I used what little I know of the japanese language and created this. I hope it says 'Sonic the moron'.

Little Kitsune - Sorincha's nickname for Tails. Kitsune (for those who dont know) is Japanese for 'Fox' I think. (or was it fox demon?)

the story about the Hero of Time - basically that means Sorincha has been telling Tails abut the Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Cute, nein?

Oni - in japan, when you play tag you are 'Oni' or it. So when you 'it' in tag, you are also the 'demon'. Oni can also be translated to Oger (kinda like Shrek)

'Happy Birthday Chris!' - When Sorincha gave Chris the tape, she had before mentioned to everyone this was going to e a birthday present for him. So thats why Tails said 'Happy Birthday'.

Knuckles likes - the last one really, the one he wouldnt mention. What do YOU think it is tee hee! ;)

Knuckles choice of books and movies- dont ask, but i think He would be the actiony kinda guy. Hence the 'Indiana Jones' movies. As for the Pendragon books, they are good, so i made Knuckles like 'em.

Sally and Knothole Village - have you watched SATam yet? If you have, you'll know where they all came form, and why they are fighing Robotnik. Also, as a side note, Sonic and his gang from Knothole call themselves the freedom fighters.

I didnt add 'bunny' any farther than Tails' interveiw, becouse i couldnt remember her name. She might make an appearance if i can remember it.

Sorincha's Screw up - She (by accident) told Robotnick where Knothole village was, this was a problem becouse they had to hide form Robotnick so they would't be a destroyed. Now that he knew the location, he was going to make a full attack. You'll find out later if Sonic and the gang come out ofit alive or not.

Chris and Metal Sonic - a bunch of people thought that Chris first met Metal Sonic when he killed Sorincha. This isnt true. That was his seacond time meeting M.S. the next chapter will be centered around how Chris, M.S, and Shadow (Suprise!) first met

And yes i know that Shadow wasn't in SATam alright?

----------------------

"Sony?" Chris called uncertanly again. The eyes flashed red and Metal Sonic Took a step forward. Chris bolted in the opposite direction. The camera shook as he ran, rain falling in sheets. Suddenly the visual blurred before setting back into focus. It was on it's side now, Chris was laying with his back to the camera. It looked as though he was clutching his stomach in pain. Metal Sonic stood above him, looking down on him. You could lightly hear Chris wimper for a few secounds befrore falling silent, his body shaking violently, possibly from pain. Metal Sonic leaned down and grabbed Chris by the neck, lifting him. Chris's shocked, trouble gasp for air was heard, along with a pained cry. Blood was dripping off his pants.

"Hohohoho! So you must be Chris! I will give your last regards to that trouble some whore of a sister of your's." Robotnik could be heard, but not seen. The camera was lifted from the ground and focused on Chris.

"This is the same device that your little whore used to recourd things was it not? Hohohoho! I'll use it to recourd your death so she'll believe me!" The camera was turned so they could see Chris's face. Blood was runnig down his chin, tears flowing from his eyes, but the one thing was his eyes alone. they showed nothing but hatered and pride.

"M-my sister is no whore. **You're** the bad one." Chris choked out. Robotnik growled and snapped his fingers. Metal Sonic's grasp on Chris's neck became tighter, cutting off his air supply. Chris grasped at the small matalic hand at his throat with all his strength, but it was to small for him to grasp. He struggled fruitlessly. Robotnik was laughing, as if this was amusing to him. Suddenly a blur slammed into Metal Sonic and Chris disapeared.

"**SHADOW!!!** YOU TRAITOR!!!" Robotnik screamed tossing the camera aside. The screen went blank. Chris got up as the tape popped out and grabbed the others. Chuck turned the lights on as Chris put the videos in a box.

"W-what was that?" Amy asked.

"Shadow?" Knuckles asked. Chris turned to face them all, standing in front of the t.v.

"These are video documentaries of my sister, and sometimes me as well. These three tapes were the only ones e could find. I had made two more, my sister had at least three more. Shadow the Hedgehog. The one mentioned in the tape is not the same as the one you all know and, I guess I should say, loath. The one in the tape is a diffrent one. Regardless, I was able to contact Sally. She says that she will come over and try and help us. Both me and Sally have an idea as to why you guys were turned human, and how. But we have no evidence other than what we have seen."

"Sally? The squirrel girl is comming here? Wait, you know what changed us AND YOU DIDNT SAY ANYTHING!!!!!" Knuckles went from slightly annoyed, to a full hurricane in the process of a few secounds. Ella kept him planted in his seat. It helped that he wasnt wearing his gauntlets.

"We have a **hunch** as to what turned you. Once Sally gets here she should be able to tell me if we are right or wrong." Chris said. He streched slightly. Everyone looked at the clock to see it read 9:43 p.m.

"When did it get so late?" Cream asked, yawning.

"I guess we didnt notice." Amy said, helping Cream and Cheese up so she could take them to bed. Ella helped them up the stairs. Tails said goodnight and went up to his room, Chuck nodded to Chris silently, who hadn't moved, and left for his house along with Tanaka. Soon, the only ones left in the room were Sonic, Knuckles, and Chris.

"We should go to bed Sonic." Chris said impassively, as if he didnt really care. Sonic nodded and followed Chris upstairs, leaving Knuckles to ponder his thoughts alone.

----with Sonic and Chris---

"Chris..."

"Yeah Sonikku?"

"About what Metal Sonic did to you.."

"It wasnt you. Metal Sonic was designed to be exactly like you, but faithfully obey Robotnik's every command. It wasnt you." Chris said. They had just entered his room, and Chris began to take off his shirt so he could change. A pair of arms wrapped around his torso. Chris looked down, dropping his shirt as Sonic embraced him. Chris felt something wet run down his back. He looked over at Sonic to see his head bent over his shoulder. Sonic was shaking slightly. He was crying.

"Sonikku. Gomensai."

"For what?" Sonic asked, his voice cracked slightly.

"I'm unsure." Chris said lightly. Sonic still did not move.

"Chris. I'm the one who should really be saying sorry."

"Sonic. You have no reason to be sorry. You have done nothing wrong." Chris said lightly. Sonic held Chris tighter.

"Sonic. I need to get ready for bed." Chris said. Sonic let him go.

---- with Knuckles----

"Grrr. I had no **idea** about this!" Knuckles said angerly. He was upset about what he had seen, but he was unsure as to why.

"Why am I so upset that Chris and his sister got hurt? Why do I always get so irritated when I see Sonic do that to Chris? Ergh, I do not understand." Knuckled growled, turning on his side. He was laying on the couch, the living room lights long since turned off.

"Grr. Damn that Sonic! This has gotten even more confusing than before. I've only just seen Sorincha for the first time in that video tape, and I feel as if I've known her all my life..." Knuckles stared at the fire place. Something about it seemed eirily familiar, a setting that had happened before.

'_Knuxs!'_

Knuckles sat up with a start. The voice was defenetly Sorincha's, but where did it come from? He looked back at the fire place again. The same familiar feeling came back to him. He closed his eyes.

_'Knuckles! Come and join me already! You wanted to spend more time with me already right?'_ In his mind's eye, Knuckles could see the scene unfold. It was Sorincha, sitting in front of the fire place, with Knuckles himself walking up to her and sitting down next to her. It was obviously night, as the only liht came from the fire place. Sorincha was wearing baggy jeans and a loose fitting white shirt. He was wearing a cow boy hat.

'_So Sonic really isn't going to ruin it this time?'_

_'No. I made sure Sally and Tails would keep him busy.' _Sorincha said with a laughing tone, as if this was all amusing to her. Knuckles opened his eyes instantly. The room was the same, no fire, no Sorincha. That was not his memory, he could tell, but then, who's was it?

---With Sonic and Chris-----

Sonic was laying down with Chris, his arm wrapped around Chris's waist lazily. He tried sleeping, but couldnt. He learned so much, now he couldnt sleep. He could tell, however, that Chris was sound asleep. When Chris nuzzled against him for warmth, Sonic smiled warmly and closed his eyes, sleep finally coming to him.

---------------

Terms of Interest/ people, places, Items:

Metal Sonic - I know I already did this (or maybe i didnt, I have a short memory span) Anyway, Like said before the story, Chris met M.S for the first time here. Coincedently, he also first met Shadow here to.

Shadow - Yes, Chris knew him before this but not the Shadow from Sonic X alright? Oh and yes there will be mentions of ShadowXChris. Possibly some KnucklesXChris to (unless I don't feel like it.)

The videos - Like stated above there are more videos, and yes they will find the videos (Spoiler: Sally might bring one. Depends on my mood) As to what is on them though, hee hee! You'll just ave to wait and see!

Sally comming the next day - yes, **most** of the SATam cast will be in this story, not jst in flashbacks. As a spoiler, Robotnik and Eggman will join forces. I am also aware that i keep spelling Robotnik's name diffrently. Like stated before, I have a poor memory span (and I got the attention span of about a rock) So this is one reason why somethings might wither not make sense or or spelled weird (Having someone IMing me every three seconds doesn't help much either)...Im off task again aren't I?

Knuckles' Memory - This is Sorincha's memory actually. This is foreshadowing something. Cookies if you can guess what.

Sonic and Chris - I origanaly was planning a lemon, but after the scene getting deleted three times (i forgot to save it every time I logged off for a bit. This is a reasn why this chappie took so long) I decided I would wait a wittle bit longer. So basically you're going to have to wait an ity bit longer for that SonicXChris goodness you all **must** be craving by now.

Reviews:

Jade: Yes Shadow will make an appearance, the 'M.S. attacks Chris and the gang saves him' is a good idea, but I may not use it, and Yes the Knothole (or freedome fighters) group will make an appearance.

Jade Chu: Love the idea! I think I will have Shadow fall for Chris. This idea can add a lot of comedy. You know hat? Just cause you asked nicely I will use your idea - (I reward those who are nice to me)

Craz14: Thank you. I hope you will review for the rest of my story as well -

Sorry it took so late to update. I'll try to get the next chappie up ASAP. And if i dont I'll make it extra long, alright? Also, I dont mind if you send me fanart (or fanfics) that revolve around this story. If you **do** send me something like that though (through e-mail) I will allow you to see the next chappie before I upload it (though it might take me a bit. I got LOTS of ideas)

Like it? Hate it? questions? comments? Ideas? Just review! Next up: We meet Sally!


	8. Sallneechan!

-yawns- me is soooo sleepy. My elder brother keeps me up all night with his damn music I am happy no that he is gone for the weekend. I can get more things done and catch some much needed sleep

Anyway here is chapter 8 of 'From Hedgehog to Human'

-------

A knock was heard on the door.

"I will get it Master Chris." Tamaki said. Everyone was pleasently eating breakfast when they heard the knock. Chris nodded, only half aware. Everyone remained silent, listening to Tamaki opening the door and greeting someone. The person started to walk to the dinning room everyone was at and everyone looked at the entrance expectantly.

"Konnichiwa Sall-neechan. How are you?" Chris asked at the same moment the person walked in. It was the same Sally from the tapes, but now she wore deep blue pants along with the boots and vest.

"Hey Chris-bozu. How have you been?" She asked, smiling sweetly, as if she didnt notice all the people in the room. Chris lightly tapped the free chair to his left (Sonic was sitting on his right, Knuckles was siting in front of him). Sally nodded and sat down on the chair.

"Mind if I have a bite to eat? You wouldnt beleive how hard it was to get here from Knothole Village!"

"Sure Sall-neecahn. How have the others been?" Chris said, smiling for the first time that day, everyone in the room seemingly forgotten.

"Well, Tails is turning into a regular mechanic. I have my hands full just keeping him from taking everything apart! Antuan is his normal self, just a plain coward. Knuckles went back to the ruins, although he comes by every now and then."

"An improvement by Sorincha. She hated the fact that Knuckles was a loner." Chris said. Sally remained silent, even though it was obvious she wanted to say more.

"How has the fight with Robotnick gone?" Chris asked.

"Oh! It's going well actually! Within a year, we may get our home back! Sonic's been-" Sally caught herself.

"Sonic's been?" Chris asked, smiling at the girl. Sally seemed hesitent to respond.

"Sonic has been doing all he can to help us but... But he disapears for to often. He is no longer a reliable... What's the word? A reliable battle partner, I guess I should say."

"It's unlike Sonic to not try and ruin Robotnick's plans." Chris said half mindedly, as if he was thinking about something else entirely.

"Anyways Chris, you asked me about some friends of yours?" Sally asked in a change of voicing, a more cheerfull tone. Everyone but Chris, Tanaki, and Ella were suprised about what Sally had said before, but were more interested in what she was saying now.

"We already discussed this over the comlink Sally. You already know what's wrong." Chris said, taking a bite from his meal. Ella gave Sally a piece of toast as Sally got off the chair.

"Show me where the data is and I'll go take a look. Not promising much though. Do you really think it could be...?"

"That's why your here Sally. The data and everything is in Sorincha's old room. Go take a look." Chris said, waving her off. Sally didnt seem even phased as she walked out of the room.

------

Chris, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, Chuck, and Sally were in the lab, or Sorincha's old room.

"Alright.It s defenatly as you said Chris. It's no mistaking that parts of the crystal are in here. What I cant identify is this other element." Sally said, pulling up two graphs on the screen. One was a combination of blue and green zigzags, the other was a combination of purple and red zigzag lines.

"Wait! The one on the left, that is Chaos Power!" Tails said, pointing to the red and purple graph. Sally looked down at him in confusion.

"'Chaos Power'?" she asked. Tails nodded.

"Chaos Power comes from Chaos Emeralds. A Chaos Emerald must have been used in this mix, but what is the other piece of data? We could never figure it out." Tails said. Sally shook her head slightly and looked at Chris. He was looking at the graph on the ight.

"Sori-neesama..." He said. Everyone but Sally looked at him.

"What?" Chuck asked.

"The graph on the right. It's Onee-chan. I know it is." Chris said, nodding his head slightly. Sally typed a few things and another screen came up. This time it was showing a water drop shaped crystal. It looked more like a daimond however. Chris continued to stare at the screen as Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, and Chuck continued to stare at him in shock.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME I GOT A DEAD CHICK IN ME?!?!?!?!?" Knuckles screamed.

"Yes and no. I cant believe... How could Eggman have gotten his hands on the soulful tear?" Chris muttered.

"Now that I think about it..." Sally muttered. Chris looked at her.

"What is it Sall-neechan? Shoudnt Sonic have the soulful tear? Why would Eggman have it?" Chris asked, his voice getting angrier and angrier.

"Dont be mad at Sonic, Chris, but Sonic **did** mention that he had lost something important, and was comming to this world to find it..." Sally said, looking up at Chris.

Needless to say, All hell broke loose.

------

It took about an hour to finally get Chris form cursing. After he was come enough he walked up to Sally, who was looking up various data to try and make a cure.

"Done cursing Sonic to a painful death?" She asked. The only ones in the room were Sonic, Sally, and Chris. Sonic was sitting in a chair, keeping silent, but feeling horrible. His chest hurt, but not from physical pain, but emotional pain. He knew it asnt he who made Chris so angry, but this other Sonic was, in a sense, him. He felt like he was about to cry, but helt it in.

"Yeah.. I still cant believe... I entrusted him with my sister's very soul! How could he-! If I see him I'll take it out on him." Chris said. Sally nodded her head.

"Either way, I am unsure if I can make a cure for your friends. Sorincha's mind is very powerful. She isnt letting me any entry way. She wants them to stay human, at least for now." Sally said. She was tired, but satisfied with herself.

"Wait. So Sorincha can turn us back into our origanal forms?" Sonic asked, rising from his chair. He sat back down as Chris looked at him with a blank exresion.

"Onee-chan... Can. This has happened before, but with different ingrediants. If she hasnt turned you back into your origanal forms, it's becouse she wants something from you. She must see something that we cant, and needs you as a human to accomplish it." Chris said. He chuckled softly. "Knuckles isnt to happy about it."

"I wasnt the first time either!" Sally said with a fake annoyed tone.

"Sorry Sall-neechan." Chris said. Sally got off from the chair.

"It's up to you guys now to get Sorincha to revert you back to normal. I'll talk to eveyone back at Knothole Village, so you may get a few guests popping up from nowhere." Sally said, looking up at Chris.

"It was good to see you again. Should I help you get a ride back?"

"No. I can get to the portal by myself. I'll forwarn Sonic if he tries to come." Sally said, walking out of the room. This left Sonic and Chris alone.

"Why... Why do you hate that other Sonic?" Sonic asked Chris. Chris tilted his head so he could see Sonic, then turned back so he was looking at the door.

"When I was little, I always felt like he was stealing Onee-chan away from me. Like she loved him more than she loved me. I was being selfish, but I could never truely bring myself to trust him.Onee-chan always said that he would let her get hurt, that nothing would ever happen to her while he was around.." Chris stopped for a secound, eemly to catch his breathe. He was crying now. "I believed her, so I told Sonic 'If anything ever happens to my Onee-chan I'll never forgive you.' He smiled and said nothing would ever happen to her, that Robotnick would never hurt her... The day Sorincha died... Was the day we were going to see Sonic. He promised me that Robotnik would never hurt her, that she wouldnt be dragged into their fights. He lied. I havent been able to forgive him, becouse if he had kept his word, and kept Onee-chan out of it, she would still be alive right now." Chris said. Sonic felt sick. He began to feel a light tugging in the back of his mind, but he focused on Chris.

"Chris I'm-"

"Dont say you're sorry. It wasnt your fault." Chris snapped. Chris wiped his eyes, and looked at Sonic with a sad smile.

"You're not him." He said, and walked out of the room, leaving Sonic to ponder his own thoughts. He didnt see Sonic start to cry.

-----

Knuckles sat on the couch, staring into space. He didn't fully register Cream and Cheese playing on the rug in front of him, or Amy and Ella having tea. Chuck and Tails began working on the X Tornado again, since it was obvious that no more work could be done to turn Knuckles and Sonic back. Knuckles thought about what he had learned, and what he knew. He growled softly at the thought of Sonic and Chris alone together. He wasnt sure why, but he didnt like how Sonic was so... Affectionet with Chris. Knuckles had watched as Sally gave Chuck a package and left to go back home, how she planned to do it, he wasnt sure. Knuckles was getting angry and he wanted to know why.

------

Sonic sat down in the lab. He knew no one was going to bug him. The tuggingg in the back of his midn became stronger, and to stop the painful thoughts that were threatening to make him cry even more, he focused on the tugging.

_'Sonic? Sonic can you hear me?'_ He heard Sorincha say. He jolted his eyes open and loked around the room. He wasnt asleep, but he knew he heard Sorincha.

'_Sonic! So you can hear me. I'm talking to you through your mind. So you guys finally found out what was going on huh?'_ He heard her say.

'**_What is this Sorincha? Why wont you turn us back?_** Sonic thought. He somehow knew that she would hear him.

_'The reason is very simple actually. And if you actually used that thing between your ears, which we call a brain, you would be able to figure it out. Also, if the other Sonic comes, try not to let Chris tear his head off. I know Chris is mad, but it wasnt Sonic's fault. He had tried with all his might to keep his promise. I was jsut to damn stubborn'_ Sorincha said.

'_**I'll try. He seemed very upset about it. What really happened? What do you mean it wasnt Sonic's fault?**'_ Sonic asked. He could tell it was getting later in the day, and his body was getting sore from the lack of use.

_'You'll find out. Trust me. Also, I know who is comming next to visit you guys. Being dead has it's advantages. I also know who Eggman is going to turn next.'_

_'**Who? Tell me!'**_

_I'll tell you that the next person to come from Knothole village to see you will be Knuckles. I always thought he looked cute in that cowboy hat. Anyway, as for the next person to be turned... Well, I always wanted to know what my cute wittle Kitsune would look like as a human. Tee Hee!'_

_**'Sorincha!' **_Sonic mentaly screamed. He knew he wasnt getting hold of Sorincha again anytime soon. She broke the link, and he didnt know how to contact her.

"My 'cute wittle Kitsune'?" Sonic said lightly, pondering on th clue. His mind instantly went to the tapes. Sonic sat up straight with a jolt.

"He's gunna target Tails!" He could swear he felt Sorincha smile in the back of his mind.

-----------

terms of interest

Sall-neechan - Chris's nickname for Sally. He's basically calling her 'Big sister Sally'.

Chris-bozu - Sally's nickname for Chris. Bozu means 'kid' or 'squirt'. fitting actually.

the comlink - a way that Chris was able to talk to Sally. He only just began to use it though.

Soulfull Tear - remember in Chris's flashback how Sorincha died and M.S took that crystal? This is the same Crystal. The same comes formt he fact that it contains Sorincha's soul and it looks like a gaint tear, or rain drop.

Sally turned human - no this wont be in this fanfic, but there willbe mentions of how the Freedom Fighters were once turned human. However a different proccess was used, and the Soulfull Tear wasnt used. becouse of the different proccess, the Freedom Fighters group are able to turn into humans at will. As for why Sally said 'How do you think I felt when I was turned human' she was refering to how Sorincha would make fun of her.

Knuckles' feelings - Knuckles gots a cruuuuush. Bet you cant guess who it is.

Sorincha Sonic and Chris - The past sonic. Sonic madea promise to Chris, but broke it. It wasnt his fault, but Chris still hates him for it. This is important, but not as important as the fack that Sonic blew it by losing the soulful Tear.

Chris and Sonic (past)- Chris never trusted the previous Sonic, so when he learns that Sonic lost the soulful tear, you can guess that the little trust and faith Chris had in him had gone right out the window. As a side note, yes the past Sonic will be making an appearance in this fanfic. He will actually start to live with the new gang and try to win Chris's trust (with passible poor results and make an enemy out of the newer Sonic)

Like it? Hate it (if so why are you still reading this?)? comments? Questions? Suggestions? Just review!


	9. Eggman Attacks!

"What's wrong Sonic? Feeling under the weather? Well, I feel perfect, and to show this, I think I'll take over the city. I would love to see you try to stop me." Eggman dronned on the T.V. Everyone stared at the t.v for a bit before they actually responded.

"We have to stop him!" Sonic said.

"But how? You can't fight him in your condition!" Amy said. Tails got up and headed for the door.

"I'll get the X Tornado and see what I can do. Eggman shouldnt pose much of a problem to me so long as I dont get hit by anythin." Tails said.

"But-!"

"No Sonic. Until Sorincha will let you back into your normal form there is nothing you can do. I'll be back as soon as I can" Tails walked out the door.

"Sonic sit down. He's right, you cant do anything right now," Chris said. Sonic nodded and sat down next to him, watching Eggman on the t.v. He heard Tails take off.

----

Tails flew the X Tornado at top speed.

"Eggman!" He yelled as he neared Eggman's flying fortress.

"Hohohoho! I've been expecting you Tails!" Eggman could be heard from a speaker. Suddenly, multiple flying aircrafts came from his ship and flew straight at Tails! Tails dogged the first three, noticing that the machines were quite small, about the size of a large cat. Each looked like a small person with jetpacks. There were ten in all. Three more came at Tails and he shot down to of them. The last one circled back with the last nine. Tails circled around them cautiously. He had no idea what Eggman was planning, so he didn't want to take **any** chances. Suddenly one of the small robots slammed into the X Tornado. Tails looked in horror as it broke the glass and reached in the cockpit. He squirmed to get away from the robot, but it grabbed his arm.

"Gah!" Tails said in shock and pain as something poked through his fur and skin. The robot imeddiatly released him and flew back to Eggman's fortress with the rest of the robots.

"H-hunh?" Tails said. His vision began to get blurry. He grabbed on to the controls and tried to steer the X Tornado to a safe place to land. Key word: Tried. He was slightly unsuccesful. He was, maybe, two yards off the ground in a park when he lost control. He was glad that it just crashed on the floor there though, not hurting anyone. Tails shut his eyes as dizzyness, and tiredness took over.

'_Little Kitsune?_' he heard. He smiled, the voice sounded familiar, wasnt it Sorincha's? The sound made him feel safe.

'_**Is Eggman gone?**_' he asked sleeply.

_'Yes Little Kitsune. He is gone, you can rest easy' _Tails fell asleep before she even finished talking.

--------

Ok so now Tails is going to be human. As a side note (since i might not mention this in the next chapter) the news blocked out at the same time as Tails got to the scene (thanks to Eggman) So they dont know what happened, and wont till Tails gets home.

Terms of intrest

Sorincha talking to Tails - I thought it would be cute to have her talk to him. After all, next to Knuckles and Sonic, Tails was her favorite.

I'll update again soon. This chapter was a paice of crap, so i'll try making the next chapter longer and better. But now i must go and watch 'Supernatural' on CW6.

Disclaimer - Yeah, I own Sonic the Hedgehog, and my mom happens to be the Virgin Mary. (translation: Never gunna own it. EVER)


	10. Sonic and Knuckles

oookie dokie pals. Tails is gunna be a human now, meaning that next will be -beep- then -beep-. - tee hee! you'll be suprised (just hope i do -beep-'s personality right when -beep- comes in)

now on with the show!

-------

Sonic paced the room in unease and impatience. Tails had went to fight Eggman that afternoon, and it was now nine p.m. He was worried for his little friend. Cream, Amy, Cheese, and Chris went to bed already. The only one's up were Sonic himself and Knuckles. Ella and Tanaki already went home for the night.

"Stop pacing already. He'll come back." Knuckles said, resting his head on his hand. He was laying down on the couch, staring up at Sonic.

"I cant help it! He should have been back by now!" Sonic said in an iritated voice. He continued to pace the room. Knuckles laid down fully.

"Shut off the light at least so I can go to sleep already." Knuckles said.

"Sleep? SLEEP? Hoe can you think of sleeping at a time like this?!?"

"Very easily. It's called being tired. I guess your human body doesnt get as worn out as mine durring the day."

"At least I'm used to using it."

"You've been in it longer!" Knuckles shouted. Chris walked donw a few steps on the stairs.

"I dont mind if you two stay up to wait for Tails, but I got school tomarrow, mind keeping it down?" He asked in a sleepy tone. Sonic and Knuckles looked up at him.

"Yeah, sorry Chris." Sonic said, scratching the back of his head. Chris nodded and walked back up to his room.

"Go to bed. If he comes I'll go and get you." Knuckles said. Sonic decided not to argue.

---

Chris and Sonic rose before dawn. They were sleepy, but needed to know if Tails was back yet. Chris dressed and got ready for school as Sonic left the room, still in his pajamas. He got a new pair at the store when they went shopping. They looked like Sorincha's but were a few shades lighter, to match his hair.

"Sure hope Tails is ok." Chris thought out loud.

----

"What do you mean he didnt come back last night:?" Sonic nearly yelled. Chris looked down at Knuckles, who was now sitting and looked very irritated for being woken so early, and Sonic who was standing near him.

"Tails isnt back yet?" Chris asked as he walked down the stairs. Knuckles shook his head.

"Please. You would have all woken up due to the sound of his landing if you had."

'_He has a point._' Sonic heard Sorincha say in the back of his mind. He decided to ignore it.

"Still! Where could he be?" Sonic said in dismay.

"Sonic. After school we'll all look for him. I'll ask some of my classmates to help even." Chris said. Sonic nodded in agreement, but only becouse he could do nothing else. The sky was a light pink now, showing that soon everyone would be awake. Already they could smell Ella in the kitchen.

"When does Ella get here anyway?" Sonic asked.

"She comes at about 4 a.m. and will sometimes leave at about eight or nine, unless she would like to sleep over." Chris said indifferently. He was used to it already.Chris looked out the window.

"Hey. The palm trees only tilt aside when Tails is about to land right?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" Sonic asked him.

"I think Tails will be back soon. The palm trees are tilted." He said pointing outside. Sonic and Knuckles looked outside and noticed that the palm trees were indeed tilted.

'_He will be here soon. With two guests. I thought Knuckles was going to be the only guest today. I guess I was wrong'_ Sorincha said in Sonic's mind.

---

Chris had finished breakfast and headed up to his room to get his backpack. Everyone else remained to finish their meals at a leizurly pace.

"Anyone else hear that?" Amy asked, looking up. Everyone strained their ears as well.

"Yeah, it sound kinda like a plane, or..."

"The X Tornado!" Everyone yelled in unison. They all instantly bolted for the garage.

---

Chris had Ella call him in sick as they all waited in the garage. The X Tornado landed and started to grow silent. Everyone waited in aprehension and confusion as the plane was completely still for a few minutes. The hole on the cockpit was on the other side, so no one could see inside the cockpit. It started to open with a 'swoosh' sound and everyone leaned closer slightly to get a better look. Instead of bright orange, however, bright, fire red hair came into view. A teenager that looked exactly like Knuckles in his human form carrying a small child stepped out of the cockpit and jumped down onto the floor. A blue haired boy that looked exaclty like Sonic in human form jumped out after him. The boy that looked like Knuckles was dressed differently than the one Sonic and his gang knew (especially considiring the guy hasnt changed his clothes in a couple of days.). This teenager was wearing tan shirts and pants, much like an excavationist (someone who likes to dig up old ruins and fossels. That is what they are called right?) or a fossil digger would use in his work. A large cowboy hat adorned his head. Tan gloves covered both his hands. The boy he was holding looked about eight years old. He wore baggy tan pants along with a yellow and blue shirt with a similar design as Tails' fur. Twin fox tails were on the chest part of the shirt. The boy had neatly cut hair, but bangs that seemed to have not been cut in at least two months. His hair was a bright orange, the same color as Tails' fur. the Sonic-look-alike behind them as dressed in simple blue jeans and a white sleeveless shirt.

"Knuckles? S-Sonic?" Chris asked doubtfully. The redhead smiled.

"How many years has it been squirt? Four years? Feels a lot longer. Got a place we can rest? We've been traveling for a good two months." The redhead said with a light and happy tone.

--- (A/N: when reffering to the older Sonic and Knuckles, I'm going to type the first letter of their names in bold.)

The redhead sat on the couch. The blue haired teen sat near the window. Sonic had gotten changed the same outfit he woke up in when he as turned into a human.

"So Sorincha is causing problems again? I see your problem Chris but what do you want us to do?" the redhead said.The blue haired teen flinched at the sound of Sorincha's name, but otherwise kept looking out at the lawn.

"Knuckles. We could really use your help. I saw the tape that Sally left, which she also left a disk which I checked, and I know that Robotnick came to this world. We can help you." Chris said. Knuckles was sitting in a chair nextt ot he table. Sonic had returned and sat down next to Chris.

"Sally was here? Why didnt she send us a mesage?" the blue haired teen said to **K**nuckles. **K**nuckles shrugged.

"How should I know **S**onic? She hardly tells me anything these days." **K**nuckles said to the teen standing at the window. Sonic looked at him carefully. So this is the **S**onic that hurt Chris so bad. Chris seems to be handling his pressence quite well actually.

"**S**onic. Shut the fuck up. You have no say in what we decide."

guess I spoke to soon, Sonic thought. **S**onic looked as if Chris had just stricken him with a hat metal pole.

"I guess you and I have a few things to discuss..." He said in a low tone.

"Yes we do **S**onic. Like how you somehow lost my sister's soul for one thing." Chris said, his voice full of venom. **S**onic looked as if he was about to vomit. **K**nuckles looked at him in a shocked gaze.

"Y-You lost the Soulful Tear? Y-you lost Sorincha's soul? Why didnt you tell me? Is that why you've been disapearing so much?" **K**nuckles asked, his voice raising at a steady pace, standing up. **S**onic didnt respond.

"I'm sorry Chris..." he said, looking straight at Chris.

"Sorry isnt going to cut it this time **S**onic. It's going to take more than a damn apology this time." Chris said. He went up the stairs and they could hear a door slam. Sonic noticed that Knuckles had already left. This left the three of them alone. Amy, Cream, Cheese, Ella, and Tanaki had left earlier, to do things that even Sonic couldnt guess.

"What's happened since we left?" **K**nuckles asked Sonic. Sonic stared at him blankly for a few minutes.

"I've only been with Chris for a few months. I have no idea what's going on really." He said truthfully. He didnt really understand what was going on. **S**onic walked after Chris silently.

"He'll yell at you."** K**nuckles said.

"I'm prepared. He can yell at me all he wants." **S**onic said.

"He'll probably throw things at you." **K**nuckles said again.

"I know." **S**onic said. He walked up the stairs and disapeared from view. They listened as a door opened and closed. **K**nuckles sighed.

"I know that Chris isnt to happy about a lot of things that **S**onic did. But I'm actually impressed. Before, he wouldn't have held back his anger. I've seen Chris come straight up and try and kill **S**onic out of anger. This is the first time that he held it in. I think he's starting to improve a bit." **K**nuckles said. Suddenly a loud 'bang' was heard from upstairs, followed by lots of yelling from both Chris and **S**onic.

"Guess I spoke to soon." **K**nuckles said, shaking his head slightly. Sonic looked up at the stairs and then to **K**nuckles in shock.

"I guess I should fill you in on all that happened. All the reasons that Chris has a distaste for our **S**onic," **K**nuckles said. He inhaled before continuing. "I, myself dont know how it started, but I think Chris was distrusting of him from the first moment he saw **S**onic. The two of them never got along well, no matter what **S**onic did to try and gain Chris's trust. And trust me, **S**onic did everything he could think of to get Chris's trust, or at least his friendship.Chris, however, wasnt so keen on the idea. It was hard, but **S**onic did manage to get Chris to like him. It was also around that time that **S**onic promised he would take care of Sorincha, and wouldnt let her get hurt. Needless to say, he blew it. When he went to go see Chris at Sorincha's funeral, Chris nearly strangled him to death, it took three people to pull Chris off of him. **S**onic didnt even struggle to get out of Chris's grip. I never felt so sorry for him. That, I believe, is when **S**onic told Chris of the Soulful Tear, and that he was going to get it back from Robotnick. Chris decided to give him one more chance, and told him that he would let **S**onic hold on to it, only so long as he promised to protect it with his life. I think you know what's happened since then." **K**nuckles finished. Sonic nodded a bit numbly. The comotion from upstairs continued, but ended again shortly. It was silent for a good while before Sonic got up and left to go tot he kitchen.

----- With **S**onic and Chris (during **K**nuckles story)--

"How could you lose it? I trusted you! Which I guess was more than you fucking deserved!" Chris yelled at **S**onic. **S**onic just stood at the door silently, resting his back against the door. Chris was standing about three yards in front of him.

"I trusted you WITH MY SISTER'S VERY SOUL! HOW COULD YOU LOSE IT?!?" Chris screamed.

"It was an accident..."

"Accident my ass **S**onic. I'm starting to think you wanted Sorincha to die.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU SPOILD BRAT!"

"WHY SHOULD I WHEN YOU'VE GIVEN ME NO EVIDENCE TO PROVE OTHERWISE?" Chris shouted. That shut up **S**onic good.

"I'm sorry about your sister Chris. I really am. I am going to get the Soulful Tear B-"

"Dont waist your breathe **S**onic. The Soulful Tear has already been destroyed."

"W-what? B-but how? Why?" **S**onic asked in dissmay.

"You know my friends, how they were turned into humans. The Soulful Tear was the other ingredient used to turn them. I already know that Sorinchas made contact with them. It's only a matter of time till a new Tear is made." Chris said. The two of them remained silent for another few minutes, neither moving.

"**S**onic. I'll give you one last chance to earn my trust."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I need you to help me out. The Soulful Tear isnt something that can be made with ease. I need someone to keep Eggman busy, which will be **K**nuckles, and another to get the Chaos Emeralds and hat could be left of the Soulful Tear. With any luck, we may be able to peice it back together." Chris said in a determend tone.

--------

I'm ending it here. Cliffy's suck sometimes nein?

Terms of interest:

Sorincha is causing problems again? - this is becouse Sorincha had a bit of a habit of cauing a few problems with the old Sonic gang. the older Knuckles and Sonic arent to suprised to see that even in death she is sill causing mischeif.

Sorincha's story - You guys keep learning more and more about it, but to let you know, after i'm done with this, im going to make a prequel about Sorincha's story. About her adventure basically.

The Soulful Tear - Again. But what do you guys think Chris means when he's talking about it? Think a new Soulful Tear will be made?

Older Sonic's Third Chance - third time's a charm right? Let's hope so for Older Sonic's sake!

Also, if you want to see the human pics, go to deviantart. com (without the spaces) and type by: Maiyeng and you should find Sonic and Tails. For Knuckles and Shadow go to devianart again and type by: Maxus-the-Fox. It'll be up to you to find them after that (shouldnt be that hard)

Disclaimer: All rights go to their repective owners, like Maxus and Maiyeng for letting me use their ideas for a human version of the Sonic gang. Thankies! I own nothing. Not even the apartment i live in T-T

Questions? Comments? Suggestion? Review!


	11. Sonyniisan

Sorry for the long update. My comp broke down and we lost all our files and crap so I had to redo all this.

-----

Sonic sat on the kitchen floor, listening to the sounds of the house. The two Knuckles where still in the livingroom, now chatting about something. Sonic could hear things about gems and old ruins. **S**onic was still upstairs 'talking' to Chris. The commotion stopped so Sonic wondered if they just stopped arguing, or Chris nocked him out. Sonic hoped they just stopped arguing. Tails was still asleep in the lab. Sonic sighed and rested his head against the cabnet behind him.

'_Tired? Or is it something more?'_

_'**Shut up Sorincha, I'm not in the mood.'**_

_'Cause Chris yelled at **S**onic?'_

Sonic didn't answer her. He looked up at the lights on the ceiling.

'_You'll go blind if you keep looking at those. It may also intrest you to know that Chris is making a deal with **S**onic. A rather dangerous deal at that'_

_'**What? What kind of deal?'**_ Sonic asked, sitting up straight, his attention brought to Sorincha. He could hear her giggling in the back of his mind.

'_Chris is mad that the Soulful Tear was destroyed. So he's going to have **S**onic go get it, and these things called Chaos Emeralds, from Eggman. Of course, **S**onic will agree, but he'll only be able to get the Emeralds and a few shards of the Soulful Tear. I also know who's going to be turned next, and who is comming next. **K**nuckles will leave when this person arrives.'_

'**_Alright. Who is going to be turned next? Who is comming? Why would Knuckles leave when this person comes?'_**

_'Cause my cute little Kitsune and **K**nuckles never got along. As for who is going to be turned next, well, just a little Shadow of your's.'_ Sorincha grew silent and Sonic thought about her words for a little while.

"So Shadow and **T**ails are comming. Wounder what this new Tails is going to look like." Sonic thought. He heard a door from upstairs open and then close. He got up and went into the livving room.

----

Chris walked out of his room into the hallway. The boy **K**nuckles and **S**onic brought was up and in the hallway, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"Chris? What happened to me?" The boy asked.

"It's ok Tails. Same thing that happened to Knuckles and Sonic happened to you it seems. Did I wake you up?" Chris asked cheerily. Tails shook his head.

"No. Who brought me here? Did you guys go out and look for me?"

"No, I'll fill you in as we go get a bite to eat."

"Kay..." Tails responded and followed Chris down the hallway, with Chris starting to talk.

----

"Ok, so we both agree that this Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds are not made of the same minerals and elements as a normal jewel." **K**nuckles said. Chris had finished filling Tails in so when they came downstairs he wast to shocked that he was seeing two Knuckles. It was good, so Tails wasnt put under any unneeded stress.

"So how did it go with **S**onic?" **K**nuckles asked, ruffiling Chris's hair lightly when they boy sat down next to him. Sonic had come in and sat on the other side of Chris. Chris could swear he heard a low growl come from Sonic when **K**nuckles ruffled his already out of control hair. Chris looked up at him curiously, but said nothing. If either of the two Knuckles heard the growl, they didnt show it.

"So what do we do now?"** K**nuckles asked Chris. Chris turned back to him.

"Your Sonic says that he'll do his best to get the rest of the Soulful Tear and all the Chaos Emeralds Eggman has. In the meantime, **K**nuckles, could you go back to your world and see what you could do about 'you-know-what'?" Chris asked. Sonic was listening, and his curiousity on 'you-know-what' was burning at a high point. He wanted to know what it is, but didnt want to upset Chris. **K**nuckles nodded.

"I'll see what I can find. Robotnick's been getting worse lately, so dont be suprised if I cant get much." He said. Chris shook his head lightly.

"I know. I just need the jewels you might be able to get. Also, see if you can get Bunney, or **T**ails to come over. Once you leave, it'll be hard keeping **S**onic in check without someone here to help." Chris said. **K**nuckles nodded his head knowingly. Tails perked up slightly from his place next to Sonic at the sound of his name, but soon realized they werent talking about him.

"Yeah, he's been agitated and full of energy lately. I'll stay till **T**ails gets here. I already talked to him. He's becoume quite an engeneir lately, better than Sally."

"Seriously? I thought no one could top Sally in electronics." Chris said in amazment.

_'My little Kitsune is comming? How joyfull! And I am aslo glad to here that he learned how to use electronics like he wanted. He was learning from Sally the last time I saw him. I wounder how he looks now? I wounder if he's grown up to be as strong as he wanted. Chris and little Kitsune used to play together when he was here. It was fun to watch them.'_

**_'I'm trying to listen to them talk Sorincha. Can you keep it down? Go bug someone else for a while why dont'cha?'_** Sonic thought angerly. Sorincha quited instantly. Sonic looked up to see that Chris and **K**nuckles' chat had already ended. **K**nuckles got up and motioned for Tails to follow and the two of them went up to Tails's lab. Knuckles got up and left the room, leaving Chris and Sonic in an uneasy silence.

"Sonic?" Chris asked, almost hesitent. Sonic looked down at him.

"Y-yeah Chris? What do you want?" Chris intook some air, and paused before beginning, as if he didnt really want to alk.

"I'm sorry. I know that my being mad at the other Sonic, and yelling at him, made you upset, and so I wanted to say I'm sorry. I didnt mean to make you so upset." Chris bowed his head lightly, so Sonic could no longer see his face. sonic could feel Sorincha's guilt in the back of his mind, along with her worry. Sonic reached up and ruffled Chris' hair.

"S'okay, really. I know it wasnt me you were mad at. I understand that, what I dont understand is why you hated that other Sonic so much." Sonic leanded down a it, in an attempt to look Chris in the eye, but Chris stood up suddenly.

"Maybe I should show you the tape Sally left. It may help clear up a few things." Chris said, he ran up the stairs, leaving Sonic alone. Sonic felt like stabbing himself.

------

No one was with them this time as Chris put the tape into the video player. Sonic sat on the couch, waiting for it to start, while also keeping an eye on Chris. The boy hadnt said a thing since he left to get the tape, this was beginning to upset Sonic, but he kept his mouth shut. As the tape began to play, Chris sat down next to Sonic. Sonic wraped his arm around Chris' shoulders. Chris didnt seem to mind, or regester Sonic at all as the static on the screen cleared. It showed Chris' livingroom. If the date at the bottom of the camera was right, the it was five years and three months ago, about a month before the first video they saw was taken.

"Sori-neechan? Where did you go?" Chris could be heard behind the camera. The camera panned the room before it stopped at the pathway to the kitchen. The camera began to move towards it, and sniffiling could be heard.

"Sori-neechan?" Chris called out again. The camera moved so that they could see the kitchen. **S**onic was leaning against the cabnits, looking a little bored.

"Sony-niisan? Where is Sori-neechan?" Chris asked. Sonic lightly intook breathe. So Chris, at one time, did like **S**onic.

"Oh! Chris, hey. No I havent seen her. Sorry. Was there something you wanted?" **S**onic asked, moving off of the cabnit and walking over to the screen.

"I want my onee-chan." Chris said. Light sobs could be heard. **S**onic took a step back in shock.

"I'll go look for her. She has to be around here somewhere right?" He laughed nervously.

"W-wait, Sony-niisan! I dont wanna be alone!" Chris was to late however, **S**onic was already gone.

-------

Ok. This is basically part one of a two part chapter (when i origanaly did it, it was all together, but i dont have enough patience to write it all out in one chapter again)

Terms of Intrest:

looking into the lights - It may actually make you go blind (i wouldnt know for sure) if you wanna try to find out, go ahead, just dont sue me if you do go blind

Robotnik's getting worse - there area few problems going on over in **S**onic and **K**nuckles world it seems. Eitherway, Robotnik is comming to Chris' world soon.

the jewels **K**nuckles can get - basically, Chris wants the ingrediants to re-make a Soulful Tear. Makes you wonder how imprtant this jewel is, cause they wouldnt go to such great lengths to remake it if they couldnt peice Sorincha's soul into it agian right?

Chris, at one time, liked **S**onic - this is true. At one time, they were friends, but the video Sally left for Chris (which is one of the few he made) is one Chris made, and it shows why chris hated him so much.

Sony-niisan - Chris' nickname for the older Sonic, back when he actually liked him. this has a special meaning.

Chris's video - the next chapter will be centered around why Chris hates the other Sonic so much.

Review response:

Yamia Ishtar - thank you so much for reviewing, I'm glad you like it!

Kilatails - I did origanaly plan for Chris to throw something at the older Sonic, but it didnt work out that way. Im glad you like my story!

Jade Chu - yes, Chris is a little terrifying huh? He'll get even more violent later on (in his last video, and in one of Sorincha's other videos) tee hee, thanks for reading my story!

As a side note, I'll write side stories (using the Sonic gang's human forms) for one-chots (basically, if you ask, I'll make a lemon one-shot of a pairing, and i'll use their human form.) I'll post them when i get the time, but you have to include it in your review, and you can request something specific to happen if you want (such as cross-dressing, bondage, or someone getting drunk, these are a few exapamles)

Like it? Hate it? Comments? Requests? Review!


	12. Shaniisama!

Ok, so the last time we left of was right at the beggining of the video, and this is going to start durring the video (just so you dont get confused) Well, lets get started! You may develop a hating for the older Sonic after reading this, but please dont flame me!

----

The screen shook as Chris ran through the house, looking for **S**onic, or Sorincha. He wnet into bed rooms, the living room, the garage, the back yard, the front yard, and even the attic.

"Sony-niisama! Sorin-neechan! Where are you?" Chris yelled at. His sobs could be heard. The camera began walking agian, this time it went into the room that was, at present time, a lab, but in the video, it was Sorincha's room. The room looked a lot diffrent. The walls were the same color blue as Sonic's hair, and a bed was next to the computer desk. A dresser with an asortment of items on it was on the other side of the room. The screen panned over to the desser, moving over to it, then the camera was placed facing the bed. Chris then walked on screen and layed down on the bed. The sheets were a pale blue and some greenish hues here and there. The pillow was a soft green, not the kind that hurts your eyes, but the kind that gives you a calming feel. Chris looked over at the camer from the bed. He was still crying, but his sobbing had stopped. He was wearing a pair of jean overalls and an orange shirt under the overalls. He looked really cute.

"Sony-niisan, Sorin-neechan!" Chris sobbed out. Vhris closed his eyes, and by the even breathing a few secounds later, he had fallen asleep. the camera stayed like that for about three minutes before some noise was heard. Sonic could faintly make out two voices, one was yelling at the other. It sounded like Sorincha, and it was getting closer.

"What is WRONG with you **S**onic? Dont you know Chris cant stand being alone? I thought I told you, that if Chris wants me, and I'm not within yelling distance, then your to take him with you!" Sonic could hear Sorincha yelling. In the back of his mind, he could feel a light anger comming from Sorincha, along with a little regret.

"I'm sorry, I must have forgotten. He was crying so I jsut wanted to find you as fast as possible! You know I dont like it when he's crying! It makes me feel bad." Sonic could hear his older counterpart say. He heard doors open and shut, but Chris never stirred.

"Sori-"

"DON'T EVEN FUCKING SPEAK TO ME TILL WE FIND CHRIS! GOT THAT **S**ONIC!" Sorincha yelled. Her voice sounded closer, but Chris didnt wake up. A door opened, and suddenly Sorincha and **S**onic were on screen.

"So, he went to your room, and fell asleep on you bed?" **S**onic asked. Sorincha glared at him.

"He wouldnt have had to 'hide' if SOMEONE had just stayed with him. Or are you trying to traumatize my little brother?" Sorincha's death glare was frightining, even on camera. **S**onic took a step back, waving his hands infront of him wildly.

"N-no nonononononono! I would never intentenaly try to harm Chris in any way! I promise you I wont!" He said. Sorincha was still glaring at him, but turned to Chris as he woke up. Chris began wailing instantly and flung his arms around his older sister as if she would disapear the very next day. Sorincha looked down lovingly at him, almost as if she had completely forgetten about **S**onic, who was making a rather odd face. He was frowning, as if he hadnt wanted to be there. Chris looked up and said something to Sorincha, so low that Sonic couldnt hear it. Sorincha looked over at the camera and blushed.

"H-how long has that thing been on?" She asked nevously.

"Since a few minutes before I talked to **S**onic in the kitchen." Chris said, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. Sorincha got up and walked over to the camera. The screen went blank for a few moments, before it came back on. This time, the screen was on it's side. Chris was on screen, in the same overalls, but they were covered in dirt and what may have been blood. Also, he was crying.

"Sorin-neechan, Sony-niisan. Where are you?" Chris sobbed out. He tried wipping the tears away, but they kpt flowwing. Some of his clothes was ripped, a Sonic had just noticed. A light sound was heard. Chris looked up and the camera corrected itself.

"Sha-niisama!" Chris said, smilling happily, even though he was still crying. A familiar face was heard from off screen.

"Why are you crying Chris? Where is that bastard **S**onic? Didnt Sorincha-chan tell him to watch you?" The camera moved and was aain on the floor. **S**hadow walked on screen and sat down next to Chris.

"H-he was, but he left. I dont know why, he just did, and I dont know how to get back on my own!" Chris said, sobbing a bit. **S**hadow placed a hand on top of his head.

"I'll get you home." he said with a sigh. Chris looked up at him as he stood up. **S**hadow walked off screen and the screen went blank again. The way the screen started up again, it made you feel as if no one knew the camera was on. The first thing Sonic noticed was the yelling. Sorincha was yelling at the other Sonic again. The other Shadow, Tails, and Knuckles were joining in.

"How could you leave him like that?!? All I asked was that you take him to the park and watch him while I went and took some exams at school, but you didnt even make it to the damn park before you ditched him! Do you haveanything to say for yourself _**S**onic the Hedgehog???"_ The name was stressed out. sonic couldnt see anything, it was just pitch black on the screen.

"I cant beleive you would leave Chris like that! How could you?" **T**ails shouted at him. Sonic still couldnt hear if the other Sonic responded at all.

"**S**onic, I didnt like you much at first, but now, I gotta say, my respect for you has dropped to zero!"

"Teh, didn't know you respected me at all Knux." **S**onic finally replied. A loud bang was heard, along with the sound of someting breaking.

"Shut up. You dont really have a say in much **S**onic. This is the secound time you pretty much _abandoned_ Chris." Sonic could tell it was the older Shadow's voice. He continued," So I dont think we will entrust you with much of _anything_ anymore. You've lost our trust completely." A door was heard opening and closing.

"Sorincha I-"

"Shut up!" Sornicha snapped. It seemed as if they were the only two in the room. A wimper was heard.

"A little late for that **S**onic." Sorincha said. All was silent for a few moments.

"Sorincha. I just wanna say I-"

"What? That 'you're sorry'? Kida lat for that **S**onic. You lost everyone's trust. I dont think you'll be getting it back anytime soon."

"But I didnt mean to leave him!"

"REALLY? COULDA FUCKING FOOLED ME **S**ONIC! This is the secound time that you've left him alone! I'm glad Shadow-kun found him, or he would have probably spent the night outside in the cold! Shadow-kun seems to be a bit more reliable than you, no, scratch that, he's WAY more relaible than you. I can at least count on him to not ditch my little brother when I give him a simple task! You claim you didnt leave him on purpose, so tell me **S**onic, how did you lose track of him? Chris isnt the kind of kid to just run of like you claimed earlier, and even then, your so fast you would have found him in mear secounds! So why did you leave him?" Sorincha finished yelling and another, younger sounding wimper came from off screen. It didnt appear that either **S**onic or Sorincha heard it. The older Sonic didnt respond.

"Teh, I guess I cant count on you." Sorincha said. Another door was opened then closed. The screen came on again a few secounds later. It looked like it was daytime. Chris was layin don on the couch, appearantly sleeping. **S**hadow was sitting next to him, reading a book. Sonic couldnt see the title. Sorincha walked up to **S**hadow, causing him to look up at her. Sorincha was dressed like she was about to leave.

"Thanks again for voluntering to watch Chris for me while I go. I promise to be back by four p.m. You know how to reach me if something happens right?" She asked. **S**hadow smiled at her.

"Dont worry. Im not like a certain someone we know. I'll make sure I keep an eye on Chris, and that he also has a lot of fun. I planned to take him to the park, since that certain someone didnt." He said. Sorincha smiled.

"Thanks. Wish me luck." She said, walking off screen. **S**hadow nodded and turned back to his book. A door opened and closed of screen, signifying that Sorincha had left. **S**hadow patted the sleeping Chris on the head while reading his book, Chris sturred, but didnt wake. It staed like that for a good ten minutes, Sonic could fel himself getting bored and his mind began to wondera bit before something on the screen changed. The older Sonic appeared on the screen.

"I'll go with when you take Chris to the park, I wanna try and redeem myself." He said. **S**hadow put a bookmark in his book and set it down.

"What makes you think I want you to come? Chris-chan doesnt like you much anymore. He stopped calling you nii-san a while ago if you didnt notice." He said. The older Sonic clenched his fists.

"I dont care, I wanna at least try and re-earn his trust and everyone elses."

"Find some other way to do it, you're not comming with." **S**hadow stated, standing up. Chris didnt wake up. They stood like that, keeping eye contact, not moving, for a good sixty secounds before **S**onic said anytihng.

"I'm going with."

"No."

"Yes."

"I said no. You would only upset Chris, besides Sorincha already told you you couldnt earlier before she left!"

"I dont care."

"I do, about Chris and my relationship with Sorincha, which is ragile as it is! I'm not going to do something that may endanger that, so I'm not taking you with us." **S**onic backhanded **S**hadow.

"I said I dont care, I'm going and you are NOT stopping me!!" the older Sonic yelled. Chris woke up at the yelling and began to rub the sleep from his eyes. **S**hadow looked over at Chris with consern then turned to **S**onic.

"We shoudl continue this someplace else, I dont want to upset Chris."

"Sha-niisama?" Chris said with a sleepy tone, as if he was mostly asleep. **S**onic growled.

"Don't call him that!" He snapped at Chris angerly. Chris jumped in shock and layed back down on the couch, looking as if he was about to cry.

"Dont yell at him **S**onic!" **S**hadow yelled back. **S**onic ran up and punched **S**hadow in the face, causing Chris to scream and sob lightly. **S**hadow looked over at the boy, and took a step away form Chris. Chris jumped of the couch and hid underneith a dresser. **S**onic lunged at **S**haodw, but **S**hadow dodged him easily.

"Knock it off **S**onic! Your scaring Chris!" He said as he dodged another punch. Everything was going so fast, it was hard to keep track of everything that happened. They fell of screen a few times, but always seemed to return on screen. There wasnt really any bad mouthing or sass talk like in the movies, Chris screamed everytime Sonic landed a blow on Shadow. The fight lasted for about twenty minutes, with **S**onic trying to hit **S**hadow, and **S**hado dodging, but never stirking. It was **K**nuckles who found them.

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW SONIC!!!" The echidna screamed. Bolth of the two hedghogs stopped suddenly. **S**hadow had a bruise on his face from when **S**onic had hit him, but nothing more. **S**onic was nscathed since **S**hadow refused to hit him. When **K**nuckles pulled **S**onic away from **S**hadow, Chris ran up and hugged the black hedgehog, looking at the blue hedgehog with fear.

"Sha-niiisama.." Chris said lightly. **S**hadow rubbed his cheek and grabbed Chris so he could hold him. **S**onic and **K**nuckles were off screen, but Sonic could faintly make out that they were screaming at each other. Chis was crying again, and **S**hadow was trying his best to console the boy. The whole sence lasted no more than half an hour. By a clock on the wall, it was now nine a.m.

"Chris it's ok, you're ok." **S**hadow said softly. Chris continued to cry, but calmed down a little. **S**hadow set the boy on the couch and walked off screen for a bit. Since Chris wasnt crying, asking him not to leave, you oculd guess that **S**hadow didnt leave the room. He retunred after a couple of minutes and was holding an ice pack to his cheeck.

"Don't worry, Christopher. I called Sorincha-chan, so she should be here within the next couple of minutes." He said, sitting next to the sniffiling boy. Chris hickupped and looked at the black and red hedgehog.

"I want Sorin-neechan." He said, crying a little more. **S**hadow patted the boy on the head affectionatly.

"Alright. She'll be here soon. Just be paitent." He said. Everything fell silent and stayed that way for a ood ten minutes. By the time a door somewhere of screen opened and slammed shut, Chris had stopped crying.

"**_SONNIIIIC!_" **It was a scream heard around the world. Chris jumped at his sister's shout and wimpered a little as she walked on screen. Her face softened at the site of her little brother, but frowned at the ice pack **S**hadow was holding to his cheeck.

"Sorin-neechan!" Chris said, holding out his arms. Sorincha pulled him into a hug and held him as **S**onic entered the room, fear and hesitation on his face and in his walk. Sorincha gave him the death glare form hell.

"**S**onic. _Why did you attack **S**hadow when I told you not to go near him or Chris while I was gone?"_ her voice dripped with venom, her eyes showed hatred. If she wasnt holding Chris, her hands might have been clenched into fists. **S**onic adverted his eyes, not answering. **S**hadow walked up to Sorincha and tapped her lightly, then made a motion showing he would take Chris, but Sorincha didnt even aknowledge him. **S**onic looked up and opened his mouth to begin talking, but the tape cut off there and began to rewind. Chris got up and waited for the tape to end.

"Chris, sure those things were bad but, surely that isnt the only reason. Is it?" Sonic asked, getting up and walke over to Chris. Chris tunred looked up at Sonic.

"The tape cut there, but the fight didnt. I dont remember what happened exactly, just that **S**onic ended up breaking my arm, and hit Sorincha. We found out that day that, when angered, he can turn violent. I dont think I need to say that Sorincha threw him out and they didnt talk at all for a few weeks. Then he came back and they all went to his world to stop Robotnick." Chris said. Sonic kept looking at him, shock all over his face.

"Chris I-"

"Dont get upset, depressed, or think that it is your fault. It isnt, and I wont blame you for it." Chris said, smiling up at him. Sonic couldnt help but smile back at him, but in the back of his mind, he could feel that Sorincha was angry.

'**_No what are you upset at?'_**

_'**S**onic. I had almost forgotten what he had done. I forgave him becouse he swore to me that it wouldnt happen again, but I still dont trust him completely yet. That video just rekindled and old hatred for him. I hope he knows that my trust for him will not be won again easily, just like it wont be easy for him to earn Chris' trust. It will be... difficult for him to contact me until he can atleast get Chris to agree to allow him to talk to me.'_

**_'Wait, your friends can talk to you as well?'_**

_'How do you think I learn some of these things Sonic? Since I was released form the Soulful Tear and placed in you, I keep close contact to all my old friends aside from **S**onic.'_ Sonic thought for a moment.

**_'So what next? I know Tails is comming, and that Shadow is next to be turned, but is there anything else I should know? And how is that Chris can stop the other Sonic from talking to you?'_** Sonic thought, he looked at Chris, was was looking at him intently.

"I'm tired, so I think I'll go take a nap." Chris said. sonic nodded and sat back down as Chris walked up the stairs to the room.

'_Actually, Sonic, **S**hadow may be joining **T**ails. I jsut found this out, and just to let you know, you may have a little compition when **S**hadow does get here, becouse I recently learned he has a small crush on Chris.' _Sonic stared blankly at the wall.

"Great." He said in an aggitated, sarcastic tone. He got up and walked after Chris, not really paying any attention to Tails or **K**nuckles when he passed them in the hall. He walked in the room and saw Chris just stairing out the sliding lass door.

"I thought you said you were going to take a nap." Sonic said, smirking. Chris looked at him and smiled.

"Not really that easy to sleep." He said. Sonic sat down next to him and put an arm around the boy's shoulder. Sonic leaned over and kissed Chris on the cheeck lightly, causing the boy to vlush.

"S-Sonic!" Chris said in suprise. Sonic smirked again as Chris looked up at him.

"Your face is redder than Knuckles' fur!" Sonic said. Before Chris could respond, Sonic kissed him on the mouth.

"Mmmph!" Chris tried to pry away, but stopped when Sonic deepened the kiss. Chris moaned lightly as Sonic explored his mouth. Sonic smilled at the boys reactions, but felt something in the back of his mind. It was disaproval, and it was comming from Sorincha.

'_Sonic, I dont mind you kissing my little brother, I dont mind you dating my little brother, but if you take his virginity before he turns eighteen, I'll make your life a living hell.'_ Sorincha warned. Sonic backed off Chris isntantly. Chris looked up, disapointed, and saw that Sonic actually looked a little scared and was holding his head with one hand. Chris could guess Sorincha had a little something to do with it.

----

I'm ending it here. I origanaly planned a lemon (had it all written before it got deleted) but decided to have Sorincha interfere. But have no fear! they will make love by the end of this fanfic! (or my name isnt Angel!)

btw, the reason Shadow is in this (he wasnt in it origanaly, it was Knuckles who took his place) Is becouse right now, im more Shadow obssessed (go Shadow!!) Either way, Chris and him are going to be a light pairing in this story once he comes in. Also, I wasnt sure how to do it, but Shadow got his human form in this chapter (I couldnt think of a way to add it in, but he's human now) So we'll get to see him human in the next chapter. He'll tell us how he got turned into a human. No 'Terms of intrest' for this chapter (sorry!)

I'm still open if you have a pairing request for a lemon one-shot (or fluff one-shot) the only pairings I wont do are SonicXAmy and ShadowXRouge (sorry, I just dont like those pairings, I dont know why)

Like it? Hate it? Requests? Comments? Questions? Just review


	13. Soulfull Tear's secret

Alrighty! So now we are at chapter 13! And Shadow is going to make his debut (along with the older Shadow-kun -winks-) So I hope you all like this chapter!

-------

Sonic sat on the couch, next to Chris, staring up at the ceiling. No one was doing anything, and Sonic had to admit, he was terribly bored. In his hedgehog form, he would just start running around Chris' world and see everything he could, now he couldnt. Speaking of Chris, Sonic looked down at the younger boy, who was resting his head against Sonic's chest while trying to solve a rubix cube. The other Sonic had come home the night before, and had givin shards of the Soulfull Tear to Chris, along with three Chaos Emeralds. Sonic thought back at that.

-flashback-

**S**onic had returned the night before, and at breakfast he confronted Chris.

"This was all I could find." He said, handing shards from a jewel to Chris. Sonic noticed that his older counterpart was in hedgehog form as he walked into the dinning room. Sonic looked him over and noticed a faint scar on his neck, most likely to faint to see in human form, but since fur was missing on that part of his neck, it was easier to see. Sonic didnt comment on it, and instead sat down next to Chris. Chris had taken the shards, but said nothing. The two Sonics held eye contact for a few moments, and Sonic could swear that the older Sonic gave him a glare.

"What about the Chaos Emeralds?" Chris finally asked. **S**onic looked up at him, and reached into a pouch he had tied around his waist. He pulled out three Chaos Emeralds. They were red, white, and green. Sonic looked at Chris, who looked a little bored. Chris took the emeralds and handed them to Tails, but kept the shards of the Soulfull Tear. **S**onic nodded slightly and began to leave the room. Beore leaving, however, he looked back at Sonic, without Chris knowing, and gave him another glare.

-end flashback-

Chris sat the rubix cube down on the table with a defeated, aggitated sigh. Sonic chuckled.

"That looks like a difficult puzzle!" He said. Chris looked up at him, still resting agianst his chest.

"Mnm." he mummbled. Sonic nuzzled the top of his head, then felt an odd sensation comming from Sorincha.

_'Oh! Please dont mind me. I am actually a yaoi fan.'_

_'**A what?'**_

_'A yaoi fan. Yaoi is basically boy on boy. It may be a little sick since I'm watching my little brother and his boyfreind, but I just cant help myself'_ Sonic, suprisingly, didnt get upset at this. Sorincha had been in a bad mood since he had watched the tape, so he was a little glad that she was happy now. He just didnt like the feelin he was getting from her as he continued to glomp Chris. A knock on th door was heard, and Ella went to go answer it. Sonic didnt pay much mind to it until-

"Chris, there are two boys here claiming to know you. They say their names are **S**hadow and **T**ails!"

Ella had spoken.

"I have a feeling today is going to suck." Sonic mummbled to himself. Chris laughed as he got up to greet his two friends.

-----

Sonic found out a few things about **T**ails and **S**hadow. One, was that **T**ails' human form looked jsut like Tails' human form, just at age 15, they were even wearing the same clothes. The secound thing he learned was that, even after years of being apart, **T**ails and Chris were still the best of freinds. The next thing he learned was that **S**hadow was nothing like the Shadow Sonic had grown to practiacly loath. This Shadow was actually nice, which led to the last thing he learned that day: **S**hadow had a crush on Chris.

"I knew today was going to suck!" Sonic said with and aggitated sigh. He looked over at the sypathetically grinning **S**hadow. In human form, it was hard to beleive he was dangerous at all. He looked like a fourteen or fifteen year old boy, his hair was in a similar design (and color coordinate) as it was in his Hedgehog form, but it had a more wind-blown feel, and there was more hair. His clothes consisted of a black t-shirt with an upside down grey cross, with was seemed like a thin black long sleeved shirt underneath, black pants with twin black belts that crossed, a metal spiked bit on his left knee, and shoes that seemed the same in his hedgehog form. His whole look seemed to have a gothic feel though. Sonic noticed his fingernails were black. What a suprise.

'_He said he was most calm in the colors black and red.'_ Sorincha said in Sonic's mind. He had little doubt that she would also be talking to **S**hadow.

'_Of course I'm talking to him! He was the person I gav my first kiss to after all!'_ She said. Sonic tried his best to not physicly show his suprise. Thankfully, **T**ails (or Miles as he prefered to be called), **S**hadow, and Chris were to busy talking to notice Sonic at all.

'**_That's a shocker! Why Shadow though?'_**

_'Cause at the time, I was inlove with my little sahde, rather than **S**onic.'_ Sorincha said. Sonic agreed, that after watching that tape, it would be easier to fall for **S**hadow, rather than **S**onic. Hell, Sonic still wanted to beat the crap out of his older counterpart for what he did to Chris and **S**hadow, not to mention what he did to Sorincha! However-

_'Leave **S**onic's punishment to Chris. This is Chris's revenge, not your's' _

Sorincha was hisvoice of reason in that subject ('_Damn straight!'_ she had said when he thought that. He couldnt help but laugh when she did) Chris was talking to Miles (as how I will continue to refer the older Tails by saves me work.lol) and **S**hadow at a fast pace, telling both of them about what had happened to him and Sonic in the past few months. The black hedgehog and fox listened to every word, yet **S**hadow seemed a little distracted.

'**_You talking to Shadow? He seems a little distracted...'_** Sonic thought to Sorincha. It took a little while before he actually got a respons.

_'Yeah., I'm talking to him. Or I was. He got mad becouse he was trying to listen to Chris. I dont think having **S**hadow here is a good idea. **S**onic and he arent very good freinds... I hope Kitsune and Chris can keep them inline.'_ Sorincha said, worry evident in her voice.

'**_I kinda figured that from the tape.'_**

_Sadly, **S**hadow doesnt like you much either.'_ Sonic almost fell out of his seat as Sorincha told him that. He could understand the older Shadow hating the older Sonic, but why would he hate him?

_'Cause your a rival for Chris's love. Even though he know's he doesnt have a chance with Chris.'_

**_'Why do you say that?'_**

_'Cause Chris couldnt be less intrested in him that way. Sad to say, **S**hadow's had a crush on Chris since he was eight. Honestly, I think that is a little sick, since the age diffrence is a little high for me, but if Chris return's his affections, I wont interfere much. however, Chris fell for you, so the chances of him falling for Sha-kun are slim to none.'_

_**'Great, so he hates me before I even give him a reason to hate me.**'_

_'Dont feel bad Son-chan. It could be worse. By the way, your Shadow was turned into a human last night.'_

**_'Oh joy!'_** Sonic thought in complete sarcasm. Chris, Miles, and **S**hadow seemed to be at the end of their conversation.

"That's great T- I mean Miles." Chris said. Miles had told everyone he wanted to be called Miles, since he was older now. Chris was trying to adjust to the change in names, and was actually doing a good job of it.

"So what have you been up to Sha-niisama?" Chris asked the black hedgehog, using the same nickname from when he was eight. **S**hadow shrugged.

"Not much. I've been helping Sally and everyone fight against Robotnik, but other than that, I usually dont do much nowadays." He said. Chris looked at him with a confused look, then smiled.

"Well, I'm glad your helping out!" He said. The black hedgehog blushed at the boy, but dropped his head so Chris couldnt see. Sonic saw it though. Suprisingly, Sonic wasnt getting jealous. Maybe it was becouse of what Sorincha said, but Sonic didnt seem to mind the fact that **S**hadow had a crush on Chris. Mysterious.

'_It's becouse Chris asked me to supress the emotions of jealousy.'_ Sorincha said suddenly. Sonic alomst yelped in suprise, which got him a look from **S**hadow, but no one else.

'**_Why would Chris ask you to do that?'_**

_'Cause he didnt want you and Sha-kun to fight. He had to watch and Knux and Soni-kun fought over me, and they got deathly injured becouse of it. If I didnt supress yours, and Sha-kun's emotions of jealousy, you would be at a disatvantage if he attacked you. Chris wants me to minimize the chances of you two fighting, for your safety.'_ Sonic was suprised, and actually happy that Chris was worried about him, but at the same, he was also a little ashamed that Chris couldnt trust him completely.

'_He does trust you, with his life even. But jealousy is a powerful emotion. And it's Sha-kun he doesnt truely trust. He is unsure if Sha-kun would start a fight if I didnt supress the emotions.'_ That, Sonic could understand. He looked at Chris and smiled as he kept talking to Miles. Sonic long since lost track of what they were talking about.

'_Soni-kun has met your Shadow. They are in the backyard. If you dont do something, they might kill each other.'_ Sorincha announced. It seemed like everyone heard her, becuse they all instantly bolted for the backyard.

---

It took about thirty minutes to convince **S**onic that Shadow wasnt the same Shadow he hated, and it took another twenty minutes to convince Shadow that he wasnt going to be attacked anymore, and that he could come inside.

"Why come here though?" Chris asked as they sate at the dinningroom table. Shadow shook his head. He was wearing a similar outfit to the older Shadows, but the long black sleeves from the undershirt were gne, and he had a necklace on that was an upside down cross.

"It was the first place I could think of that I would be safe from attack. I also heard that the same thing was happening to you as well, so I thought you may have found a way to tunr me back." He said. Chris shrugged.

"We know you can be turned back. The trick would be getting Sorincha to let you." Chris said. Shadow looked at him with a confused and annoyed look.

"This is going to take a while..." Miles said under his breathe.

----

An hour later, Shadow was completely filled in. Thankfully, he seemed to be taking it better than everyone else, or he was just good at not showing he was pissed off. Chris looked at him nervously as he prossessed the information.

"So, I now have a dead girl in me, who wont let me change back untill whatever it is she wants done is done?" He asked, his voice oddly controled. Chris nodded.

**_'Sorincha. He doesnt seem to be taking this well.'_**

_'Shut up. I have to keep track of the time. Sha-kun and Chris made a bet. Chris gets twenty bucks if Shadow blows in the next sixty secounds'_ There were some things in life, Sonic would rather not know about. The fact Chris and the older Shadow were betting, was one of them. By the way, Chris won the bet.

"AND YOU THINK I'M GUNNA BELIEVE THIS SHIT!?!?!?!?" It was a scream heard around the world.

---

It took most of the rest of the day to convince Shadow that they werent lying. In short, Miles had to transform infront of him to believe it. After that, he calmed down, but nearly blew another fuse when the older Shadow handed Chris twenty bucks and they told him why he was getting the money. Ella walked into the livingroom that they were all sitting in now, carring drinks for everyone.

"It seems we are getting more and more house guests. Soon, we may run out of room for them all!" She said jokingly. Chris laughed with her.

"I honestly doubt that, but your right. The only thing I'm worried about is **S**onic and Sha-niisama getting into a fight." Chris said. His tone was a joking one, so everyone knew he wasnt being serious, but they also know that it is possible for the two to get inot a fight. Cream and Cheese were playing with some toys with Amy on the floor near by. Ella went back into the kitchen with Tanaka. Chuck and Knuckles stood near the couch, which Sonic, Chris, and **S**hadow (in that order) were sitting on. Sitting in two chairs were Miles and the other Shadow (it is hard to tell if which of the two of them are actually the younger one. Sorincha said they are actually about the same age, just a few hours apart, but Sonic decided not to ask.)

"Would you tell us how Eggman got you? He got Tails and Knuckles by fighting them, and Sonic seemed to have been tricked while at his base, trying to get another Chaos Emerald." Chris asked. Shadow gave a 'pfft' sound.

"I was minding my own buisness, trying to survive, when all of the sudden some kind of machines, diffrent from what Eggman normally use, attacked me. One of them sticked me with something and then they all backed off. I passed out as they were leaving, then woke up in this body!" He said. The black and red haired boy never lost eye contact with Chris.

"Now I have a question, or rather, a few questions." He said. Chris looked curious and nodded, signifying for Shadow to go on.

'_This'll be good.'_ Sonic heard Sorincha say in his mind. He suddenly felt nervous.

"From what I am told, Sorincha is your sister, that had a friendship with people like me, Sonic, and the rest of us. I also know that your sister was killed by a man and a machine name Robotnik and Metal Sonic. What I am not getting, is why Eggman turned us into humans, and how he got this jewel called the Soulfull Tear. Why is it even called that anyway?" Sonic felt a wave of releif over him, but he felt Sorincha stiffin in his mind. Chris also seemed to stiffen.

"I am unsure why Eggman tured you into humans. My guess is that he wanted to weaken you. How he got the Soulfull Tear seems to also be a mystery, as I have yet to find that out myself. As for the name of the jewel... It was named the Soulfull Tear, becouse it, as yu know, contains the soul of Sorincha, my sister. The 'Tear' part i becouse it looks like a tear." Chris finished, and Sonic could feel both begin to relax. Shadow nodded.

"Alright, but how was the Soulfull Tear made? You said her soul was contained at the same time she died, but it's unlikely that this Robotnik would use just any old jewel." Shadow said. Sonic could see both Chris and **S**hadow tense up.

"That is difficult to explain." **S**onic said, walking into the room. He had come from upstairs and was now wearing baggy blue jeans and a black sleeveless shrit. He also wore a necklace. It was shaped like a cross with thorned vines wrapping around it. Shadow looked up at him.

"I would still like to hear." He said, determained. The two held eye contact before the older blue haired man looked down at Chris, as if to ask permission. Chris nodded, and closed is eyes. The older Sonic seemed to sigh.

"The Soulfull Tear, is made form a combination of things. Other jewels, gems, crystals, and orbs of power. It also contains a number of other minerals, such as gold and silver. We've found trases of mythril and Orochilarim in it as well. These arent the only ingrediants in it. Blood, bone, flesh, and human souls were also used in it. Alchemy, or what we believe to have been alchemy, was used to bond all the ingrediants together. However, Robotnik needed one last ingrediant to actually peice it together." Sonic felt sick from hearing what was used to make the jewel, then felt even worse when he realized that Chris and **S**onic had made a deal to remake it.

'_Dont worry. He wont use all of the ingreadiants. He would combine the last of the shards with mythril and a few gems and jewels that Knuckles is getting for him.'_ Sorincha said in his mind. Sonic felt relief that was short lived.

'**_What about the last ingrediant?'_**

"What about the last ingrediant?" Shadow asked, mimicing Sonic's question without even knowing it.

"Human life."

------

Im ending it here (cause I'm about ready to drop dead) Dun dun dun!!!! now we know what the jewel is made of (orochilarum, orochilerim, how the f#ck do you spell that? I know it's a mineral that is a key ingrediant to the Ultima Keyblade in Kingdom Hearts. Can someone tell me?) anyway, So Sha-kun is now human, he's met some of the new gang, and Chris got twenty bucks! (i got the idea froma friend I was talking to on my screenname on gaia is angelofdeath2345 if you wanna chat with me there.) Im still open for requests. I have no idea where this is going, and Im starting to run out of ideas. Help with ideas would be greatly appreaciated (along with a human form for Rouge.)

Terms of interest:

Rubix Cube - I thank thee my friend whom I call Laurie! She gave me the idea after she told this guy that if he could solve a Rubix cube, she would sleep with him. (He never solved it becouse she solved it for him, meaning that the contract was broken) I thought it would be funny to have Chris try and solve one.

"I have a feeling today is going to suck" - I changed it around alittle bit, but in the Faruba (fruits basket) manga, Yuki Sohma says something similar. I tohught it would be funny if Sonic said it.

Older Sonic's glare - This is something that may not come to light in this fanfic, but may in the prequal im planning (which I will co-write with someone. Who I dont know yet. I may choose a loyal reveiwer.) but the older Sonic actually doesnt like the younger Sonic, or any of Sorincha's freinds or family. The reason for this, is simple. Older Sonic loved Sorincha very dearly, but Sorincha refused him, over her family and freinds, becouse she needed to take care of her little brother. O. Sonic tried to be freinds with them, in the hopes that Sorincha may stay with him in Knothole, but ass you know, it didnt turn out that way. Older Sonic is still trying to get close to Chris becouse at Sorincha's funeral, Chris mentioned something that was of dire importance to O. Sonic. (i wont reviel what it is since it will be revieled in this storyline)

Mythril, Orochilarum, Jewels, Gems, and Crystals - Ingrediants for the Soulfull Tear. You should all know what Mythril and Orochilarum is (when i learn how to spell it right i will)

Flesh, Bone, Blood, and Human Life - Philosapher's Stone anyone? (Full Metal Alchemist anyone?)

- I am still taking requests for one-shots.

Like it? Hate it? Questions? Requests? comments? concerns? wanna co-auther the prequal? Just review!


	14. Auther's Note

Orichalcum! that was it! Thanks a lot. I just got one little problem now. I have no idea what to do next! I have a basic idea of how it's going to end, but I have nothig for inbetween now and the end. HEEELP! Seriously, I need help! I have no idea what to write next. I wanna have Rouge as a human, since everyone else is going to be human, but I dont have a human form for her, so there is one problem. Another seems to be the story in general. Now normallly I just wing it, and dont care what I write cause it usuallly winds up good in the end anyway, but I have sevear writer's block now. I've tried off and on to just write SOMETHING, but alas, nothing will come out T-T (to let you know, I had this chapter done a while ago, but I couldnt get it uploaded for some reason) So a little help with story ideas would be great. And if anyone can find me a picture of a human Rouge that DOESNT look like a middle aged hooker, I would be greatly in your debt.

As stated before, Im planning a prequal of Sorincha's adventure, but I want to Co-author it, so if you would also like that position, please review and tell me, or I'll jsut do random choice and ask that person, and if they say no, then I'll ask someone else till I can get someone to help me. Im planning on begining the first chapter of Sorincha's adventure soon (cause I seem to have more idea's for her story than Chris and Sonic's)


	15. photo's

Sonic sat on the couch, looking over Chris's shoulder as the boy looked through an old photo album. After Sonic and Shadow were told what the Soulfull Tear was made out of, everyone seemed to stop talking completely. Sonic was now looking at old family pictures with Chris. **S**hadow and **S**onic were getting along good enough outside that, although they were not trying to kill each other, they had turned soccer into a sport of death. Amy, Tails, Miles, and Cream stopped playing for fear of their very lives.

"This is a picture of me, Sorincha, and two of her freinds, Angel and Lauren." Chris said, pointing to a picture. It showed Chris being held by a somewhat tall girl with long black hair tied back into a ponytail, her eyes were blue with yellow around the pupil. She was wearing a tan shirt and a long white skirt. to her right was Sorincha, and to her left wa a white haired young girl. The girl on her left was wearing a black top, and black pants with red and black belts that crossed. Her shoulder length white hair had a light hue of silver. Her aqua eyes seemed to shine with happyness.

"The white haired one is Angel, and the girl holding me was Lauren. Angel was more of a gothic, but she was nice. Sha-nissan liked her, along with Sony-chan. Lauren seemed to talk a lot, and she was incredably random, but she was nice. Miles got along great with Lauren. They should have just graduated high school last year now that I think about it." Chris said.

"So they were your sister's friends?" Sonic asked. He could feel Sorincha smile at the picture.

"Yeah. Sorincha, Angel, and Lauren were almost insepreable. Sony-chan got angry a lot, becouse she would hang out with them instead of him, but he got used to it eventually. Sometimes he even joined them." Chris said. Sonic wasnt to phased at that.

"So, what happened to them?" Sonic asked. Chris looked at him weird.

"I just told you, they graduated high school last year I think." He said. Sonic shook his head.

"I mean, what happened to them durring this time." He said, meaning he wanted to know Lauren and Angel's involvement in Sorincha's adventure. Chris looked down at the picture again.

"Well, Angel and Lauren helped out Sor-neechan a lot. Angel knew a lot about magic and spiritual things. Demonolagy and dragonology was also a specalty of hers, among other things. Lauren was a great acrobat and she knew a lot of things aobut Alchemy and science. They went to Knothole Village with Sorincha, and Angel goes back commonly, Lauren sometimes accompanies her, but other than that, I dont talk to them much anymore." Chris said. Sonic was still looking at the picture.

"Hmm. So they were good friends?" He asked, not really into what he was saying.

"Dont worry. I'm not attracted to girls. Besides that, from what I understand Lauren is getting married to some guy named Antonio, and Angel just recently got a girlfriend."

"Angel's a lesbian?" Sonic asked in shock.

'_So she finally got a lover. I'm not suprised that it is female though. She was bisexual. Since Laurie seems to be married, I wonder who the other girl is though. I honestly thought she would go for this guy she had a major crush on.'_ Sorincha said in the back of Sonic's mind. Chris shook his head lightly.

"No she's bisexual, meaning she likes both genders. She liked this guy a while back, but after he cheated on her, she went back to being single. I'm not sure who the girl she's dating now is though. Lauren says it's someone that she had known since she was five, but I have my doubts. It's hard to tell if the two of them are telling the truth." Chris said, flipping another page in the photo album. This time they looked at a few group pictures. Some had Sorincha, Chris, Angel, and Lauren all together in them, some had just one or two of them in them. One was odd however. As far as Sonic knew, none of the schools in this city had uniforms, but in one picture, Sorincha, Angel, and Lauren were all wearing a red and redish brown colored uniforms with a pin for some school. They had there arms drapped over each other's shoulders and Lauren was giving the peace sign.

"What's with that picture?" Sonic said, lightly tapping the picture with the three of the girls wearing school uniforms.

"Oh, those were some outfits that Angel begged Ella to make them. They were modeled after the school uniforms that some characters wore in Angel's favorite book series. That was the only time they actually wore them though." Chris said. Sonic thought about the trip they had to the mall a while ago, and about the girls they saw.

"At the mall, some girls were wearing similar school uniforms.."

"Probably becouse guys like them. It's hard to understand the complexities of the female mind. I gave up trying to figure it out when I met Lauren."

'_I gave up trying to figure that girl out when she told me she named her underwear Edward Elric.'_

**_'Wha- who's Edward Elric and do I even want to know why she named her underwear after that person?'_**

_'Not really, cause I dont know either. There are things in the world that I dont question. Laurie's insane logic is one of those things. Edward Elric is a character in her favorite anime, and manga series called Full Metal Alchemist.'_ Sorincha said. She was right though, there were somethings in this world that Sonic would rather not question. Why a girl would name her underwear after anime characters was one of those things.

---

Eggman paced the control room angerly.

"This was my plan! We should be doing it my way, so WHY did you let that hedgehog take the Chaos Emerald and the rest of that blasted crystal?!?" He shouted at the only other person in the room. Robotnik snickered evily.

"Becouse, with the crystal destroyed, They will have to make a new one inorder to keep the balance. Inorder to make a new Soulfull Tear, they will have to sacrafice one life. Ehehohoho! So they will have to sacrafice one of their own to do it! What they dont know is that it has to be a human life they sacrafice for it to work! Why do you think I used that whore instead of that bastard Sonic? Becouse in order to make the jewel one must sacrafice one human life! They will have to sacrafice that whore's little brother! And when that happens, the last seal will break!"

"Seal?" Eggman asked, his older, smarter, eviler counterpart was sittin in a chair, stroking his beard.

"Yes, the seal those two bitches placed on something years ago! Of course, we will have to make sure that Chris is the only one who can sacrafice his life. You made the potion to turn those two girls into animals?" He asked. Eggman laughed and held up two viles filled with some kind of golden liguid with a crimson streak down the middle. Robotnik laughed evily.

"Now they will pay for the disgrace they brought me!!!" Robotnik laughed evily as he talked, still stroking his beard.

"Ohohohohohohoho!!" Eggman joined in with him.

---

Dun dun dun!!! What could robotnik and Eggman be planning? And could Angel and Laurie be the same two girls Robotnik was talking about? And what about this 'Seal' buiseness? Anyway, I am unsure of what kind of creature (or weapon) this seal could be placed on, so feel free to make a suggestion (no seriously, I have no idea what the seal should be on. Help!) Robotnik has finally joined forces with Eggman, or actually, they have joined forces since the beginning of the fanfic!!! Anyway, Lauren and Angel will come into this fanfic, trust me. but seriously, I am almost out of ideas (but it's going to get faster pace after this so Im out of my writers block) but my last chapter just got 2 reviews. That is kinda sad, so I wont update untill I get at least 5 more reviews (my friend Laurie's [animekittne's does not count since she and I talk about this fanfic a lot)

Terms of intrest -

Angel - Currently 20 years old, her full name is Angel Itami. She was freind of Sorincha's and seems to have a relationship with both a man and a woman, but only Lauren seems to know which one she is actually going out with. She specializes in demonology, dragonology, witch craft, magic, and had a vast knowledge of animals, spirits, and related things. It is rumored that she had a crush on Lauren at one time, but it was never confirmed, and she denies it completely, saying she was inloved with someone else.

Lauren - Currently 19 years old. Her full name is Lauren (laurie) Yumari. She was a friend of Sorincha's and is currently engaged to Antonio Sblendorio. She specializes in Alchemy and Acrobatics. She could use a little magic, but not as greatly as Angel. She is incredibly random and seems to be the only person who can actually calm Angel down once she gets into a rant about something. Angel and Lauren seem to have been friends long before they met Sorincha.

Antonio - no he wont make an appearance (and if he does, it'll be at the very end when i do Lauren's wedding) but he is a guy Lauren met on the net durring high school, around the time Sorincha first met **S**onic. He seems a little plain and boring, but Lauren loves him with all her heart, and He feels the same way. Angel doesnt seem to mind that the two are getting married, and is actually encouraging it, saying she will cast a special spell for them on their wedding so that they will find eternal happyness with each other.

The uniforms the three girls were wearing - modeled after the uniforms Asuna would wear in Negima, incase you're wondering.


	16. Angel and Lauren

Most people, at midnight, would be in their houses, sleeping. Becouse of this, no one saw the two girls walking down the street, walking towards a house.

"You think we should really just show up at his house at nearly one in the morning?" one of the girls said, her dark hair tied into a pony tail. She talked to a girl with lighter hair, in the dim light you couldnt make out it's true color.

"It'll be fine. We wont actually go to his house till after we see Ella and Tanaka arrive, so dont worry." The light haired girls voice was barely above a wisper.

"Then why couldnt we wait till dawn at least?"

"Becouse Ella and Tanaka get to his house at four in the morning."

-----

Sonic stretched as he woke up. It was Sunday, so Chris didnt have any school. Speaking of Chris, Sonic looked down at the slumbering child. Sonic chuckled lightly.

'_**Looks like an angel when he's sleeping..'**_

_'You should have seen him when he was eight. Dress properly before going downstairs, Chris has guests.'_ Sorincha said. Sonic couldnt get her to answer after that, so he got dressed, leaving Chris to sleep more. He walked out of Chris's room to see **S**hadow and Miles walk out of another room. Suddenly Chris' door creaked open and Chris walked out in his pj's, rubbing his eye sleepily.

"You two shared a room?" Sonic asked.

"Not a lot of space left in this place." Miles shrugged while talking. He looked at the stairway.

"Sounds like we got company." He said.

"Sorincha said that Chris had guests. I'm curious on who it'll be this time." Sonic said. Miles shook his head.

"Couldnt be Sally or **K**nuckles, they just left for some old ruins to get some orichalcum and mythril." Miles said.

"Couldnt be Bunny or Antuan. Antuan is to scared of Chris' world, and Bunny is to busy destroying Robotnik's machines." **S**hadow said, shaking his head as well.

"Maybe someone from this wo-"

"HIIIII!" A girl suddenly shouted, causing the three guys to jump towards Chri's door. The girl had come from the stairway without being noticed somehow.

"Angel said it seemed odd that no one was comming, so I came up to get one of you." The girl said. She looked like a nineteen year old version of Lauren Yumari, just that she was wearing blue jeans and a white jean vest. She grabbed Miles' hand and began to drag him to the stairway.

"Ah got one Angel!" She yelled. Sonic could hear laughing from downstairs. He could also hear Sorincha laughing in the back of his mind. Suddenly, Chris' door creaked open and Chris walked out in his pajamas, rubibng hs eyes with one hand sleepily.

"Why are people yelling so early on a Sunday morning?" he asked in a sleepy voice.

"I think someone let in a crazy, fricken banshee." Shadow said, wlaking out of his room, wearing his pajamas. His pajamas consisted of a black silk pants and shirt. On the shirt was a blood red upside down cross. His hair was now down, rather than how it seemd like it was blowing in the wind the day before. He rubbed his head as he gave an aggitated sigh.

"We should go see who this Banshee is." He said, as he began to walk to the stairs. Everyone followed him, **S**hadow and Sonic walking on either side of Chris.

----

Sonic found out a few things about Angel and Lauren. The first, was Lauren was crazy ("I'm not Crazy! Just midly insane!") The secound was that you should never call Angel a brat. ("I'm a bitch, not a brat.") The third was you should **never,** under any circumstance, anger Angel and Lauren at the same time. (he also learned that Lauren was head over heals for her fiancee Antonio, but that is something to discuss later on) He found the last one out, when the older Sonic ticked them off, which got him stuck to the ceiling, thanks to Angel's magic, conbined with Lauren's alchemy.

"Get me down." He said, for the tweny eigth time. Angel and Lauren were sitting on the couch, Chris, Sonic, **S**hadow, Shadow, Miles, and Tails were all sitting in chairs, looking up at him in shock.

---about ten minutes before---

"So as you can see, I am Lauren, and this is Angel!" The black haired girl said, gesturing to Angel, who was sitting on the couch drinking what could be seen as some kind of soda. She was wearing a tan cotten top, blue jeans with a black belt, black gloves, and a black and red choker. Her hair came to her shoulders, but she had most of it, besides her bangs, tied up by a small black hairtie. Something that she didnt have in the pictures Sonic remembered seeing of her when she was fifteen, was the large scar on her face and neck. It looked old, maybe about four or five years. It started on her left cheek and seemed to stretch down the side of her neck and past her clothes line, making it impossible for Sonic to see how big the scar really was. **S**onic chose that moment to walk down the stairs with Tails.

"Oh! It's the annoying loud girl and the freakish brat!" He said. Sonic saw **S**hadow smack his forhead, and Chris began to shake his head while giving the older Sonic the 'Are you an idiot' look. The girl, who had remained silent, stood up suddenly. Lauren looked at her with a mix of shock and fear as Angel walked over to the older Sonic, he face hidden behind her bangs, and grabbed the hedgehog in human form by his hair.

"Owowowow!" He shouted as Angel dragged him over by the couch and looked at Lauren.

"If I can get him into his original form, can you transmut some part of him to the ceiling?" She asked. Sonic noticed that her voice sounded hushed, as if she either never usually talked, or she normally talked in a low wisper. Lauren nodded and Angel began wispering something. With a poofing sound and some smoke **S**onic was suddenly in his hedgehog form. Angel threw him towards the ceiling and Lauren clapped her hands, then slammed them on the floor. When the older Sonic's feet touched the ceiling, his shoes melted into the ceiling, leaving him stuck.

---present time---

"Get. Me. Down." He said again. He was beyond the point of asking now. Angel and Lauren just ignored him.

"So Chris, how has life been for the past four years?" Angel asked. Her voice was a little louder now, but not by much.

"It's been fine I guess. As you can plainly see, I met some new freinds." Chris said, gesturing to Sonic, Tails, and Shadow. Angel smiled and nodded.

"When I first saw your first boyfriend, I almost mistook him for the baka n the ceiling, but then I relized that he didnt look like a baka." She said, earning a 'Hey' from the older Sonic who was still stuck on the ceiling.

_'Seems Angel still hasnt lost her distaste of **S**onic. I always wondered why she didnt like him truethfully. I still dont know!"_

"W-why do you hate the older Sonic so much?" Sonic asked, voicing Sorincha's question. Everyone from the older Sonic's group, along with Angel and Lauren went silent. They all turned to face Angel, as if expecting her to answer. The white haired girl shrugged.

"It is something that you will eventually find out, but I would rather keep to myself right now." She said, smiling.

"Ok, why is your voice so hushed? It sounds like your just wispering!" Shadow asked, rather rudely. Angel smiled.

"Becouse of this scar. You see, my voice box was damaged when I gained this scar, so I can only talk like this now." She was still smilling as she spoke. Shadow quited down. Sonic looked up at hsi older counterpart, then back at Angel and Lauren, who were now wispering amung themselves about something.

"Chris?" Angel asked suddenly, shocking Sonic.

"Yeah Angel?"

"You mind if Laurie and I stay here? It would be easier to help you gys out if we were here. and you ARE going to need help on re-making the Soulfull Tear." She said. Chris bowed his head a little, thinking.

"Sure, if Ella and Tanaka dont mind."

"Yay!" Thw two girls said in unison.

---later that day---

Sonic was leaning against a counter in the kitchen, with Angel cooking something on the stove.

"Why are you cooking? Ella can make you something if your hungery." Sonic said. The older Sonic had gotten off the ceiling, and left for Knothole Village, not wanting to stay in the same house as Angel and Lauren.

"I didint take cooking classes in Highschool just so I could have someone else cook for me. AndI only like my own, or Laurie's cooking anyway. Ella's is fine,but with all the weird things going on lately in our lives, I'd rather just cook my own meal."

"I didnt know we were effecting you. Sorry."

"It wasnt you in general. A lot of things were effecting me. Laurie was also having a tough time with transmutations since you were transformed into a human, and I havent been able to do any readings on Chris', or your future. I cant see it. There was only one other time that I couldnt see someone's future, and I hope history doesnt repeat itself." Angel said.

"When was that? And how were you able to get the older Sonic into his human form?" Sonic asked. Angel sighed, as if she was remembering something she didnt want to.

"A few weeks before Sorincha's death. She came to me, saying she was going to pay Sonic another visit, and asked me to do a reading to see if she would choose to come back. I couldnt make anything out from the cards, and anything else I tried to use came up blank. Her future was hidden from me. Among psycics, this usually means that her fututre is at an uncertain point, where it can only be predicted through her actions. I cautioned her not to go, but she didnt listen to me. As you know, she died a week later." She intook some breathe, then looked down at what she was making.

"As for how I got that bastard into his real form, well, its quite simple, as I was the one who gave them their human forms." She began. She turned off the stove and set the pan on a diffrent burner to cool.

"Sorincha was the one to ask me to play a simple... er.. 'prank' I guess you could say. Transformation spells had always been a specialty of mine, and with Laurie's alchemic abilities, we made a potion that could turn them into humans, so they could origanaly fit into our world easier. Didnt blow over so well. We found out that the potion, which was supposed to allow them be able to go from one form or another at hearts content, backfired, and I was the only one who could turn them back into their origanal forms, or turn them into humans. Needless to say, Laurie and I got to work on a potion that could fix the problem, but we didnt know if it would actually work, so we used that bastard as a guinie pig to see if it would. That could explain why he doesnt like me or Laurie, but the potion did work, with no side effects, so he cant be as mad as he claims he is. Im honestly suprised and Sha-kun." She said. She put what she made on a plate and then began to eat it. Sonic looked at the dish in confusion.

"What is that? Rice of some sort?"

"Kinda. Its a spicy kinda rice with bis of meat that my step mother taught me how to make. Really good, but really spicy. I dont normaly like spicy foods, but food is food." She said, taking another bite.

"Why are you suprised about Shadow?"

"Which Shadow are you talking about?"

"Same one you are."

"I refer to the Shadow I first met as Sha-kun. This newer Shadow I will call Shadow-kun."

"Alright. Why are you so suprised at 'Sha-kun?" Sonic asked again.

"I couldnt believe he would actually trick himself into believing he was inlove with Chris." Sonic jumped a little out of shock.

"Wh-what do you mean? Sorincha said that he-"

"You will call her Sorincha-san. Understand Sonic-kun? You dont know her as well as us, and even though you've talked to her, your not her best friend. So **dont** say her first name like your her best friend." Angel said, a glare in her eyes. Sonic remembered Cris telling him about how people used a suffix as a term of respect. Becouse of his position, he never really had to use the suffixes. He'd have to start now.

"Alright. Sorincha-san said that Sha-kun always had a crush on Chris. So-"

"I figured she'd tell you that. Sadly, he didnt 'always' have a crush on Chris. Quite to the contrary, he fell for someone else first. Who it was, we dont know, he never told anyone, but he seemed to have given up on that person, then decided to try and make Chris as happy as possible, all the while saying he was inlove with Chris. Someone doesnt just fall inlove with an eight year old when they were fifteen though. Sha-kun isnt really inlove with Chris, not now, not then. He's only trying to foll himself becouse he couldnt get the one he really cared for. Funny, he claimed to be inlove with Chris soon after I got the injury that caused this scar." Angel said, lightly touching the scar on her neck. She looked over at Sonic, as he hadnt spoken after she finished talking.

"Sometihng rong?" She asked. Sonic shook her head.

"I know I'm a little dense with these kinds of things, but do you think that maybe the one Sha-kun liked, was you?" He asked. Angel laughed.

"Of course I was the one Sha-kun was inlove with, but becouse I claimed to have fallen for someone else, he never said anything. All he had to do, was come out and say he liked me, and I would have dated him!" She said with a laugh. She leaned against the counter, next to Soic, setting her plate down.

"Sonic, do you really care for Chris?" She asked. She had closed her eyes, and Sonic looked at her like she was an idiot.

"Of course I care for him! I love him!" Sonic said. Angel smiled.

"Then, when the time comes, will you let him go? Or hold him close?" Angel asked. Sonic looked at her questioningly. She laughed a bit.

"Dont let it bother you. You'll know what I mean... When the time comes." She smiled again, as she left Sonic in the kitchen to ponder what she said.

"WHAT THE-" He suddenly heard, what sounded like the older Shadow, shout. he ran out of the kitchen and into the living room, where the yell came form, and came face to face with a small, orange fured fox girl with bright green eyes and one tail.

"Angel! I was attacked when I went home to get my things!" She said.

"Great, and my magic wont turn her back! I dont have the neccesary items!" Angel said, comming up from behind Sonic.

"W-wait. Lauren-san!" Sonic said to the little fox. Her tail wagged a little as she smiled.

"Yup!" Sonic heard Angel sigh from behind him.

"Well, I cant do any decent spells without proper equipment. All of which is at my house. Untill I can get to it, All I can preform are simple tricks, like turning that basterd and Sha-kun inot their origanal forms, or weak elemental spells. If I can get an escort, I would like to go to my house to get all my equipment and ingrediants so I can just move it all here. If I do that, then we wont have to worry much about wether or not I'll be able to use my magic." She said. She looked around the room, as if looking for a volunteer. **S**hadow raised his hand.

"I'll go with you. You'll need protection, and The only one who's ever been able to top me in strength, agility, and wits was **S**onic, once. That, and I am interested to see where you are living now." He added the last part in with a smile. Sonic nodded.

"I think that would be a good idea."

"I hav no objections." Lauren said.

"Alright, but try to come back as fast as possible." Chris said.

"As fast as my car can take us. Sah-kun cant carry me and the things I'll need, so we'll take me car for n the way back. We shouldnt be long." She said. She smilled at Chris and Sonic as the two of them walked out the door. Lauren gave her a thumbs up.

"You think the might get together?" Lauren asked after a little bit. Sonic saw Chris shrugg from his place on the couch. He half heartedly wondered where everyone else was.

"If it'll stop him from hitting on me I'll be happy."

"You dont mind Sonic-chan."

"Cause the age difrence isnt so large, and I actually like Sonic that way." Chris said, getting up.

"Angel made sometihng to eat. I'll eat whatever she didnt." He said, walking past Sonic without to much as a word to him.

_'Chris seems troubled. It is understandable however. Robotnik and Eggman are targeting the people close to him, and he knows why.'_

**_'Does that mean Eggman and Robotnik have teamed up already?'_**

_'I always wondered what kind of creater Angel would be.'_ Sonic couldnt get a response after that. Angel didnt return till after dinner.

---

"So you were attacked?" Chris asked the older Shadow. He nodded his head. Angel's things were already moved inot her room, but Angel was nowhere to be seen.

"Ok, so where is Angel now?" Chris asked. The three of them were in the livingroom. Lauren was helping Cream and cheese go to bed, Knuckles was still nowhere to be found, and Shadow was in his room.

"Well... She's-"

""I'm right here. I had to make sure Ella didnt put anytihng in the wrong spot." She said, comming down from the stairs. The three of them looked at her. She was a neko type. Her fur was a silvery white, and her eyes a bluish green color. She wa wearing a dress that looked like a long sleeved version of Amy's, just instead of red, it seemed to be a light shade of silver and pale blue. She was wearing boots of the same color as well.

"Thankfully, none of my things were damaged. I can make a potion that will allow me to access my human orm for short periods of time, but it will be a while before I can make a potion that will give me an unlimited time span." She said. Her voice wasnt hushed anymoe. looking at her, Sonic noticed the scar was gone.

"What happened to your scar?" He asked. Angel shrugged.

"Your guess, is as good as mine. I cant contact Sorinhca anymore so the Soulfull Tear wasnt used as an ingrediant to make the potion that turned me and Laurie." She said, shaking her head.

_'I can feel Tsukasa comming from her. Ask her if she knows where **it** is._'

"Angel. Sorincha wants to know if you know where 'it' is. She says she can feel someone named Tsukasa in you." He said. Angel froze.

"No, I dont know where it is. I can only guess that that potion Robotnik made was from it. I had lost 'it' soon after Sorincha's death." She said shaking her head again.

"Tsukasa?" Chris and Sonic asked in unison. It was evident they both didnt know.

"My 'highschool sweetheart' if you will. He was the one I claimed to love back then, and I did care for him, a lot. But I tried my best not to fall inlove with him. We were very compatible, and he cared for me deeply, but he was doomed to die early. This prediction came true, when he died to save that bastard." Angel said. She looked like she was about to cry.

"Chris never got a chance to meet him, and he was the one who taught me everything I know about magic. If that bastard had only listened to me, he wouldnt have died."

_'But if he had listened to her, **she** would have died. At that time, **S**onic cared for Angel deeply, feeling a kinship with her, so when he saw her indanger, her disregarded her shouts to help Tsukasa, and helped her get out alive, as Tsukasa had asked him to do. It was the same day that she got that scar. Maybe that is why she hates him so bad.'_ Sonic kept learning more and more about them, but one thing was still bugging him.

"What is the purpose of the Soulfull Tear?" He asked. Angel looked up at him with a shocked expression. Lauren had walked down, and was silent as she looked at Angel. Chris froze, along with **S**hadow. Everyone turned to Angel, and she looked at Chris, who nodded. She walked over and sat next to **S**hadow, Lauren sitting next to her, and sighed.

"The Soulfull Tear, along with two other items, are used as a Seal. If all three are destroyed, that seal is broken. The Soulfull Tear is part of that Seal. Another part is the Bloody Heart, which Tsukasa was sealed in. That last part is-"

---

You may hate me now. Anyway, I liked this chappie! PErsonally it was fun to write. I love my little Laurie! TOUCH AND DIE!!! Anyway I dedicate this chapter and the next to my friend Laurie, who is nfortunatly, hundreds of miles away from me, forced onto the vacation of hell by her dad. GOOD LUCK LAURIE!!!

Terms of Interest/People and Things-

Tsukasa - The boy that taught Angel magic, and as also her first love. Angel claims that the reason she would never date Tsukasa was of two reasons: She told him that she was inlove with Sha-kun, and the secound reason was becouse of his impending death. He'll only be making appearances in flash backs so far, but may make am appearance at the end of the fanfic (Hard to tell yet) Hes one of my favorite characters so far.

Angel's magic - like stated, she is a pawerfull mage, thanks to Tsukasa, he first love. However, unlike Tsukasa, her magic is still limited to a point. For more powerfull spells and potions she needs certain items, such as wands or in some cases, a certain kind of flower. Her magic was not restrained when she was turned into the little neko thingy.

Lauren's Alchemy- think Edward Elric. Seriously, that is all I can say about it. I took it from Edward Elric from FMA. Her Alchemy wasnt restricted when shes wa turned into the little fox thingy.

Angel and Lauren's animal forms - Lauren's hair is tied into a ponytail btw. Anyway, they are based off of pictures that Laurie drew a while back.

Bloody Heart - The secound item in the Seal. It was made when Tsukasa sacrafices himself so the older Sonic and Angel could get away safely, by sealing himself and some sort of creature into a ruby the size of a human heart. unfortanatly, the building they where in began to explaode, and rubble and debiree hit Angel, injuring her and causing the scar on her face. After it all settled down, the older Sonic went back, intedning to bring Tsukasa back, but could only bring back the Bloody Heart. Angel lost it soon after Sorincha's funeral.

Third Item in the Seal - Cookies if you can guess what it is!!

Soulfull Tear (3) - First item in the seal, and the first one to be destroyed.

Sha-kun's crush - he claims to like Chris, ut his feelings will come to light! He was inlove with Angel. But becouse she claimed to be inlove with Tsukasa (which she was) he never told her his feelings.

what is behind the Seal - I need help with this. If anyone can give me ideas that would be great.

**THIS IS AN IMPORTANT NOTICE ABOUT THIS FANFIC. PLEASE READ THE FOLLOWING:**

glad to say I could update. I got more reviews than what I asked for, but the number of reviews it's going to cost for the next chapter is going to be the same. Unless I get five more reviews I wont even start writing the next chapter. if you want this fanfic to continue, you have to show me you want it to continue. So that means i need feedback. Ask me questions, comment on things, ANYTHING! But i wont get to work on the next chapter untill I get reviews. Also, im still open to make side chapters (that wont be part of the storyline, most will probably just be one-shots on a requested pairing.) and I'm still looking for a possible partner for my prequal of this fanfic (for when I finish it) Im hoping to find this co auther(ess) as soon as possible becouse I want to get to work on the prequal the instant I finish this fanfic. So far, the candidates are:

Yamia Ishtar. If no one else is going to request for the position before I udpdate again, then she will get the slot. Yamia-san, you'll have to bear with me if I do choose you, as I've never co-authered a fanfic (just a manga, which never really got started) Also, if you could if you do request for the position, please give me an example of your writing experties. The only reason I would need this is if you dont have at lease one fanfic on this site. Review and tell me if you'd like the spot more than her.


	17. Third part of the Seal

yay! I get to update! Anyway, I'll be refering to the 'other' Shadow (not the one from Sonic X) as Sha-kun in the fanfic now (im getting to lazy to put the bold in now) Also, I found out that if ages are correct, the Shadow from Sonic X is technacly older that the Shadow I made up! Wow im stupid.

Warning: This chapter contains shonen-ai (not much. Just kissing, hugging, and roaming hands) Enjoy!

----

"The last part of the Seal is-"

"Angel." Chris cut in suddenly. Sonic looked at him, along with Angel, Sha-kun, and Lauren. Chris shook his head.

"I know he should know what the thrid part of the Seal is, but if he knows, there is a chance of Robotnik, Eggman, or some other person finding out, which could leak to Eggman or Robotnik. Besides, I think it may be better to just leave that part of the Seal hidden for now." Chris said. He got up frm his place on the couch and stood next to Sonic.

'_Chris-chan is upset. To bad, since you've already seen the thrid part of the Seal. Then again, the person sealed inside it was someone very close to him, so I can understand why he wouldnt really want you to know what it is.'_

_**'I'll talk to you later.'** _Sonic said to Sorincha. Sorincha quited and he looked around at everyone in the room. Suddenly his mind focused on the cold metal of the necklace around his neck, hidden under his clothes. He had forgotten all about it, since he hadnt taken it off since Chris gave it to him. He noticed that it seemed to always be cold, even though he's had it against his skin for days now. Sonic met Angel's eyes, but turned away. Chris walked out of the room.

----

Sonic sat down on the floor, his back resting against Chris' bed. He sighed. After Chris had left the room, no one seemed to want to talk, and the silence and heavy atmosphere was killing him, so he left as well. Chris wasnt in his room, but Sonic was hoping that the boy wasnt.

'**_Sorincha we need to talk, and you're going to answer my questions this time.'_** Sonic said to Sorincha. He could feel light amusment comming form the girl, but this was not an amusing matter.

_'Shouldn't you be calling me Sorincha-san? And what makes you think I'll answer?'_

**_'You are going to answer Sorincha. And I couldnt care about suffixes right now. I want straight answers. Answers that you OWE me!' _**

_Fine. Ask away. You may not like what I tell you however.'_ Sorincha said. Sonic listened to his breathing for a few secounds.

'**_The Seal. What is it?'_**

_'...The Seal was placed, becouse Robotnik tampered with something he shouldnt have. It was a last ditch effort to try and beat **S**onic and I, but it failed. The creature was... terrifying. The Seal is made up of three items that have three human souls Sealed inside. If all three are broken, then the Seal will break, and that 'creature' will come back, in THIS world.'_

**_'I know that the Soulfull Tear, and the Bloody Heart are part of the Seal, but what about the last part of the Seal? What is that?'_**

_'That is more than one question Sonic. You've already gotten the last part of the Seal. Cold as ice, Chris' freind was, but he sacrafised himself for the seal. The boy was cold to everyone but Chris, no one knows why. Chris was sad hen he died and sealed his soul into that charm. The charm always protected me afterwards, and on the day I died, I gave it back to Chris, who should have been it's original owner, so that he could live.' _Sonic felt sick. The necklace he was wearing contained the soul of a friend of Chris', a dear friend.

'**_Why did Chris give me this charm then? If it is so important to him.'_**

_'Becouse Chris doesnt want anyone else that he loves to die. He would rather give up the last of his protection so that the people he cares about wont get hurt or killed.' _Sonic continued to listen to his breathing, trying to stay calm.

**_'What is the Seal for? What is contained?'_** Sonic waited for a bit, still not getting an answer. He couldnt feel Sorincha's pressence in the back of his mind either.

'**_Fine. Who is the person Sealed in the necklace?'_**

_'Chris' old friend. He called himself Silver, but I think his real name was Seth.'_ Sorincha said. Sonic was getting mad now.

'**_Now answer my other question. What is contained by the seal?'_**

_'...A demon.'_ Sorincha said. Sonic sighed in irritation, but was satisfied. He staired at the ceiling, listening to his own breathing and a light tapping sound at the sliding glass door. Looking out it, he saw it was raining.

_'I always hated the rain'_ The voice didnt belong to Sorincha.

---

'_Wasnt expecting Tsukasa **and** Seth to open a telecenetic pathway to you as well. Pllease dont be upset So-kun!'_ Sorincha said in a pleading voice. The perso who had spoken before was Seth. Sonic had found out that while Sorincha and he were talking, Seth and Tsukasa took the chance to open up a link into his mind. Needless to say, he was pissed about it.

'**_Oh yes, I'm going to be just peachy now that I'm sharing my mind with not one other person, but THREE OTHER PEOPLE!!'_** Sonic shouted in his mind. He felt annoyance from Sorincha, anger from Seth, and amusment from Tsukasa.

'_Dont talk to Sorin-sama like that!'_ Seth said. Seth's voice was like a young boy's who was about to go through puberty. A little squeeky, but maturing.

'Leave him alone Seth. He is just mad that we all invaded his mind without his persmission' Tsukasa said. Sonic was begining to like Tsukasa. His voice was soft, and pleasent, and had a mature feeling to it. His manner of speaking was also pleasent as well.

'_Screw off Tsukasa. I would much rather be with Chris, but Sorincha has a mind block up.'_

_'Boys, no fighting.'_ Sorincha said, trying to quite Seth down, but not being that sucsessfull.

'_I'm not fighting. Just proving a point.'_

_'What point? That your a childish fool?'_

_'NO! Sorin-sama! Let me go talk to Chris!'_

**_'SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!!!!' _**Sonic had had a enough of their bickering. He just wanted some peice an quite, but all he was getting was three people in his mind that almost never stopped talking. It was getting late and he knew dinner would be done soon. He sighed aggitatedly. He hadnt moved from his spot against Chirs' bed. All the voices in his head stopped talking, thankfully. He got up and walked out of the room. Walking down the hall he heard voices from downstairs. It was Knuckles and Angel.

"So you think you migh get me the hell out of this form?" Knuckles asked the girl. Sonic peered down the stairs enough so he could see what was going on, without being seen. Angel and Knuckles were on the couch, Angel drinking some king of beverage. Sonic stayed as silent as possible.

'Angel-dono knows you're there. Knuckles-kun does not' Tsukasa said. Sonic didnt respond.

"I can, givin enough time, and the right ingrediants. I have most of them, but the last ingrediant is something that doesnt just grow on trees. It will take time. If it i evident to me, however, that it would be a shorter wait for you to just wait for Sorincha to let you turn back, I'll stop my search. Untill then, please have patience." Angel got up and walked towards the kitchen. Knuckles just leaned forward a bit, as if he was thinking. Soon, he followed the girl. Sonic went down and walked into the livingroom the same time that Ella called everyone for dinner.

---

Dinner was ate in silence. No one seemed to talk. Sonic looked up to see Angel, who was sitting infront of him, staring him.

"What's on the chain?" She asked, pointing to her neck. Sonic knew she ment the chain on his neck though. Her voice wasnt as hushed as it was in her human form, her voice box having been healed. HE found she could be quite loud when she wished to be. Sonic pulled out the necklace, but didnt say anything. Angel didnt look phased.

"I should have guessed. Oh well." She said, shrugging. The rest of the dinner went in relative silence.

---

Chris and Sonic changed for bed, since it was nine at night. Chris yawned.

"Everything has been so eventfull. I guess we havent had much time to ourselves. I doubt we ever will, so long as Sorin-neechan, Silver-kun, and Tsu-kun are around." Chris said.

'_So long as you promise to keep whats in your pants, in your pants, I can get the others to agree on leaving for the night. Myself included.' _Sorincha said. Sonic agreed. He had to admit though, after they had left to do other things, tht he felt a little empty without them. He shook his head, causing Chris to look back at him. He had just put his pajama bottoms on and was grabbing his shirt. Sonic walked over and hugged him.

"Sorincha said she could give us the night alone, so long as I promise not to do something to you." Sonic said. Chris looked up at him, not really getting what he meant.

"Oh. Ok." Chris said. He turned, having his back to Sonic now, and he began to put his shirt on. Sonic hugged him before he could though. Sonic lightly kised Chris' neck, already wishing that he could take this as far as he could.

"S-Sonic?" Chris asked, shivering lightly. The room was a little cold, but Sonic's warm breath on his neck was what was making him shiver.

"You cold?" Sonic asked, although it was obvious he didnt require an answer. Sonic chuckled a little, as he could easily see Chris trying not to blush, but failing miserably. Sonic licked the younger boys neck, causing him to gasp. Sonic held him tighter as he gently licked the side of Chris' face. He chuckled again, grinning his usual grin as Chris moaned lightly. Sonic let go of Chris, and the boy turned to face him, wondering what was wrong. Sonic grabbed the shirt from the boy and tossed it on the floor as he grabbed the boy's hand and sat down on the bed. Chris sat next to him, tilting his head in confusion. Sonic chuckled again, and kissed him. Chris gasped lightly, and Sonic waisted no time on allowing his tongue to enter the boy's mouth durring that moment. Chris moaned as Sonic explored his mouth. After a few moments, Sonic pulled away, a thin line of saliva still connecting them. Sonic looked at Chris and smiled. Chris was panting lightly, but blushing feircely. His eyes were half lidded, and glazed over lightly. Sonic kissed him again,a nd let his hand roam over the ounger boy's chest, the moan's of pleasure were music to his ears. Sonic decided to experimanet a little. He knew he wasnt allowed to make love to the boy yet, but Sorincha didnt say he couldnt pleasure the boy. Sonic let one hand roam to the waist ban of Chris' pants. Chris was to involved in the kiss that he didnt seem to notice, so Sonic slipped his hand inside. Chris gasped and moaned loudly as Sonic pressed his hand against him lightly.

"S-sonic" Chris said, breaking the kiss. He was blushing even hardr now, if it was even possible, but spread his legs lightly to give Sonic a bit more access to him. Sonic smirked. He let his hand roam a bit further down, Chris moaning the entire time. Sonic pulled away, making the boy groan. Sonic smiled, and hugged the boy again.

"Wait a bit longer ok? At least untill we can get rid of those annoying spirits." Sonic wispered in his ear.

'_I heard that you jerk.'_

'**_I thought you said we would be alone.'_**

_"I- err. Um. Damn.'_ Sorincha stuttered, and remained silent. Sonic blushed, and Chris looked up at him in curiousity, the effects of Sonic's ministrations wearing off. Sonic looked down at the boy, but didnt tell him what was wrong.

"L-let's just go to sleep." Sonic said, laying down and pulling Chris with him. SOnic didnt want to tell the boy how SOrincha had watched the whole thing. Chris snuggled up to him, sighing, and fell asleep soon after. Sonic smiled a bit and held the boy close, falling asleep soon after.

--

I liked this chapter, a lot. And lookie! It has some SonicXChirs in it! Naughty Sorin-chan!! Naughty naughty naughty. I would have done the same thing though. Some other things were happening at the same time as this, but they will be added in the enxt chapter. I see about another 8 or so chapters left for this. Maybe more depending on what I feel like. Sorry this isnt as good, but i've been getting really into writing the third chapter in my Zelda fic. I can already tell you, that the ending to this fanfic is probably going to piss a lot of people off. anyway, her is terms of interest!

Terms of Interest:

Seth - Also known as 'Silver'. I needed a third soul, was looking at some pokemon comics, saw a dude named Silver, and I have a liking to the name Seth. There you go. But about him. He was Chris' friend and (in a way) Chris' first crush. Silver also had a crush on Chris, but sacrafised himself so that the seal on the demon could be placed.

The Demon - Any and all help is appreciated with this. When it comes to making demons, im not the greates in the world. If I dont get any help, this is going to be based off of Ganondorf from Zelda.

You know the drill now. If you want me to start on the next chappie i need five (5) reviews.

Winner to be Co-Autheress: Yamia Ishtar. Sorry, but out of the two people who asked, her stories were the best.


	18. Miles and Knuckles

_'So-kun..? you still mad?'_ Sorincha said to Sonic a little weakly and fearfully. Sonic was sitting on the couch, Chris sitting on his lap, both watching some cartoon on the tv. Nothing much had been happening lately. It was noon on a saturday. Angel and Lauren had been trying for the last couple of days since being here (it had been about a week since the last chapter. Sonic had refused to speak to Sorincha, which ment he hadnt really been thinking much the past coupla days) to make a potion or spell of some sort to give them their original forms back, even if for a short while, but so far no luck.

_'So-kun..?'_ Sorincha persisted. Sonic still didnt respond, but smilled when Chris pushed himself into Sonic more, causing Sonic to hug him, which inturn, cause Chris to blush lightly as he smilled.

'It's rude to ignore people for a few days straight Sonic-kun.' Tsukasa said. Sonic frowned a little, but smirked his trademark smirk when Chris looked up at him.

**_'I know. Im still just a little erked at Sorincha. It's over now. Dont worry'_** Sonic said, not really caring at this point as he was glomping Chris. Chris laughed a bit when Sonic nuzzled his neck, causing his hair to tickle Chris's neck and face. Sonic smirked when Chris laughed lightly.

"Sonic. Let go of him you pedophile!" Knuckles said suddenly, from behind him. Sonic and Chris looked up at him, Chris blushing lightly, and Sonic smirking playfully.

"What's wrong Knux? Jealous?" He asked. Knuckles blushed a shade that rivaled his hair color.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!? NO I DONT WANT TO- YOU SICK-"

"SHUT UP!!!" Came a female yell. Everyone turned to face Angel, who had come out of the kitchen, holding a cup of steaming cocoa, and a book bag. She looked a little ticked off, but interested as her gaze fixed on Sonic and Chris, who hadnt moved since Knuckles had interupted them. She smilled in amusment, her gaze fixing on Knuckles, who's blush hadnt died down. He was huffing a bit, and he looked like he might go into another rant in secounds.

"Ok, what is going on?" she asked.

"Tell Sonic to let go of Chris! What he is doing is wrong!"

"I dont see anything wrong with him hugging Chris. This is Japan, Knuckles. It is actually quite common to see boys showing some affection for each other. No one would say it is wrong for Sonic to hug Chris like he is. Some brothers would do the same thing! I'll only object if Sonic starts to grope Chris... Or maybe run and get my video recourder." She said, walking over to a chair, and sitting down. She reached into her bag and pulled out a book. Knuckles was going into a another rant in 3. 2. 1.

"HAS EVERYONE GONE MENTAL OR SOMETHING?!?!?!?!" Sonic chuckled, hearing Sorincha, Silver, and Tsukasa laughing in his mind as he snuggled Chris affectionetly.

---

"Sonic." Chris asked, looking up at Sonic. They were in Chris' room now, sitting in the open dorrway of the screen door. Chris was sitting between Sonic's legs, while Sonic had one leg propped up to give Chris an arm rest.

"Yeah Chris?" Sonic asked, a grin still on his face. Chris looked at him longingly.

"What will happen after all of this?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, When everytihng is done, after you get your real froms back, after you get all the Chaos Emeralds, are you going to go home?" Chris asked. Sonic looked at his face, a pain going through his heart, due to the fact that Chris looked like he was about to cry.

"I-"

---- (previous night -durring Sonic and Chris' little 'adventure')

"Dont be so hard on yourself Sha-kun." Angel said. She was in Sha-kun's room. The two were haivng a discussion about the past. Angelw as sitting on Sha-kun's bead, and Sha-kun himself, now in his hedgehog from, was standing near the window. He looked back at Angel, who was actually looking at a book of spells and runes.

"I dont see why you cant use the same spell you used to give me a human form, to turn Sonic and his friends into their original forms, or make your human again." Sha-kun said, ignoring what Angel had said comepletely. Angel smilled at him, causing him to blush lightly. She giggled.

"My spell only works on turning what is not human, into humans. It wont have any effect on Sonic and his friends." Angel said, turninf back to her book. Sha-kun sat next to her on the bed, looking over her shoulder to read what was in the book, but gave up after a good three minutes.

"What language is that? I cant read it." He said in fustraition. Angel laughed.

"It has a few diffrent languages in it. Dragonesse, Hyrulian, Latin, Anceint Elven, Greek, Sumarian, and a few others that I wont bother naming. It has five words in english though!" Angel said, flipping to another page near the end of the book.

"Really? Can I see?"

"Sure!" Angel said, showing the page to Sha-kun. Sha-kun looked at the words, dead center of the blank, white page, and nearly fainted. He looked at Angel, smilled and hugged her.

"Of course you idiot! Although I thought it was customary for the boy to ask first.." he said. Angel laughed.

"Like you would ever get the guts." Angel said, kissing him lightly on the mouth. The book slide from her grasp a bit.

On the single white page, printind in black, handwritten ink, were five words:

_Will you marry me Sha-kun?_

----

Lauren was on the computer in her room. Angel had used a transportation spell, so Lauren now had a computer. She was talking to her fiancee, Antonio, over web-cam.

"Yeah, so it'll be a bit before I get my human form back. Angel says that since it will take longer to find out how to turn Sonic and his friends back, she wanted to wait before she turned she and I back. She says that if it's an emergancy, she'll give me my human form back." Lauren said.

"Alright. I hope all goes well for you guys. I cant wait to see you in person again." Antonio said from over web cam. Lauren smilled.

"Me too! I wanna see you as well!" She said in a bit of a whiney voice. Lauren sighed.

"I honestly dont think Angel is going to take bak her human form though. I think she might stay the way she is and go live with Sha-kun." Lauren said, Angel's nickname for the black hedgehog sticking to her. She didnt know about Angel's proposal to Sha-kun the night before.

"Well, either way, you have to hope she'll finally be happy. Even I culd tell she was really upset about Tsukasa. I mean, I only talked to her through msn, but even then her words seemed really sad." Antonio said. Lauren smilled.

"I hope she does becoume happy soon. Now, about the location of our wedding.."

---

"Grr." Knuckles growled, layin down on the couch in the living room. Miles chuckled from his seat near by in a chair. Knuckles glared at the handsome teen.

"Why are you so upset that Sonic keeps hugging Chris like that? If you arent inlove with Sonic or Chris, then why does it bother you so much?" Miles asked. He was tinkering with some kind of mechanical device that looked like some kind of MP3 player, crossed with a Nintendo DS. Knuckles stared at the ceiling.

"Tch" He said, rolling over so he could only see the couch, and nothing else.

_'Dont deny you like Chris. To bad he likes Sonic huh?'_

_'Go bug someone else Sorincha.'_ Knuckles said to the girl, not wanting to deal with her. He felt Sorincha laugh in his mind. He really didnt like the girl, but she spoke the trueth. The reason he didnt like Sonic touching Chris, was becouse he was indeed jealous. He wanted to do that, knowing that he couldnt. He sighed. He knew Sonic wouldnt do anytihng to extreme untill the boy wa over eighteen. At least, he hoped so. He heard Miles laugh again, then heard a pleasent tune playing. Looking over his shoulder, he looed at the thing causing the noice. It was the device in Miles' hands. It was really a kind of music box. Miles was touching some of the buttons on the device, which seemed to cause the sweet tunes. Knuckles smilled, knowing Miles could see it, even though the teen's attention seems to be taken by the music player in his hands. Knuckles turned back and closed his eyes, still smilling as he allowed the tune to loll him into a peacefull nap. As Miles watched, he turned to look at the clock. It was only four in the afternoon.

"Guess when he stays up half the night, I'll give him company," Miles said lightly, continuing to play the tune.

---

Ella and Amy were in the kitchen. Ella was beginning to cook dinner.

"You're taking this quite well Amy. I'm imppressed." Ella said. Amy huffed.

"Taking _what _quite well?" Amy asked, her back to Ella. She sounded irritated.

"Well, that Sonic was turned into a human, and that he is inlove with Christopher."

"Sonic doesnt love Chris! He just thinks he does. It's just that human body corrupting his mind. When he turns back, hell realise how much he actually loves me!"

"You dont really believe that. Do you?" Ella asked sadly.

"..." Amy started to cry silently.

---

Dinner was ate in relative silence, becouse Knuckles was still asleep in the living room. Angel and Sha-kun kept silent about their engagement, knowing it would cause a complete uproar, waking Knuckles. Shadow, although seemingly left out on things, had begun to make a hushed conversation with Miles about his world. The two seemed to be becouming friends, but you couldnt be to sure. Angel and Sha-kun sat next to each other, with Lauren on the other side. Knuckles and Sonic sat n either side of Chris, with Amy sitting on the other side of Sonic. Miles sometimes glanced over at Chris, Sonic, andKnuckels, but never said anytihng to them. Angel kept silent through out the dinner, and Lauren and Amy seemed to rant on on what their ideal wedding would be like. Of course, they had to be reminded a few times to keep their voices down.

---

Miles sat down in the living room. It was after eight, and he knew the red haired teen would be waking up soon. Everyone else went to bed, so he knew the two would be, mostly, alone for the night. unless Sorincha and her two spirit friends decide to pay a visit to Knuckles while he was awake. All Miles had to do now, was wait.

---

After everyone went into their rooms, Angel creeped out of hers, making sure to make no noise, and started to tip toe her way to Sha-kun's room.

"I never took you for the typ to sneak into a boy's room unless you were going to steal something." Lauren suddenly wispered. Angel turned around in fright and saw the oragne furred fox standing behind her, next to her door. Becouse of the way the door opened, it was no wonder she wouldnt have seen the girl when she walked out of the room. Lauren was standing there with a smirk on her face, her eyes showing a bit of amusement, and something Angel couldt place.

"W-what do you mean?"

"You think I wouldnt notice? Since when did you and Sha-kun sit next to each other? And Sha-kun was in his hedgehog form to! You also didnt think I wouldnt notice that whenever we werent working together, you would spend a good amoutn of time in Sha-kun's room? Tell me what's going on between you two." Lauren said. Angel moved a bit uneasily.

"Alright, but dont yell alright? Sha-kun and I are engaged. **Don't** tell anyone." She said. She shifted uneasisly when Lauren didnt talk for a few secounds. She looked from the ground to Lauren's face, and finally recougnized what was in Lauren's eyes. It was pride, mixed with affection and understanding.

"You got my approval. And it's abut damn time if you ask me." She said, laughing lightly. hey heard a door begining to open.

"go, I'll divert their attention." Lauren said. Angel smilled, nodded, and walked over to Sha-kun;s roomd, opened the door, walked in, and shut the door as Lauren began talking to sonic.

"Yeah it's nothing really. I was just talking to myself. No inner monologue, remember?" Lauren said, tapping he head with her fist lightly. Sonic didnt look convinced, but closed the door anyway.

---

"What's up?" Chris asked from his spot on the bed. Lauren and Angel had interupted a make out session between Chris and Sonic.

"Nothin." Sonic said when he reahed the bed, and kissed Chris again. Chris sighed when Sonic deepened the kiss, welcoming the warm feeling. He felt Sonic's hand run up underneith his shirt, and he enjoyed every secound of it. So much so, that when Sonic pulled away, he moaned in disappointment.

"Why'd you stop?" Chris asked. Sonic hugged him and pulled him down so they were laying down now.

"Two reasons. One: I'm actually kinda tired, and two: Sorincha was yelling at me to stop." Sonic laughed lightly as he talked. Chris laughed to.

---

Knuckles woke up to hearing the same pleasent tune, but he could tell it was already dark out, since the room was dark, but light enough so he could see. He turned to see Miles playing on the little music maker again.

"What tune is that? It's nice." He siad. Miles looked up at him, smilling.

"Sorincha used to hum it. When I asked her, she said it was the theme song for somehting called 'Sailor Moon'." Miles said. He continued to play the tune. Knuckles smilled. He closed his eyes again, just enjoying the tune, and the company of another.

"Hey Knuckes. y'know, everyone's first love, isnt always their only one." Miles said. Knuckles stared at him in shock, his eyes opening wide.

"W-what do you mean?" He asked. Miles smilled.

"Whatever you want it to mean." He said. He started to play a new tune.

"What tune is that?" Knuckles asked, laying on his back so he was staring at the ceiling.

"I dont know. I'm just pressing random notes now." Miles said. The tune was nice, as if it was already written before hand, even though it was completely random. Knuckles didnt realise that Miles had recourded some of the tune and set it on 'repeat', so he didnt notice that the blonde teen had gotten out of his seat, walked over to Knuckles, and kissed him, before Knuckles felt his lips on his own. Knuckles gasped in shoch, but didnt struggle.

"Told you." Miles said, getting up. He walked back tot he chair, turned off the music player, and sat down. "Wanna talk?" he asked. Knuckles sat up, staring at the blonde.

"Sure, why not. Nothing better to do, and I wont be able to sleep now." He said. Miles smilled, and despite himself, Knuckles smilled back.

---

I am so freakin weird. Ok, so this chappie wasnt as long as I expected it to be, but this does show all tha main pairings in this fanfic. Yup. The main pairings are SonicXChris, Sha-kunXAngel, AntonioXLauren, and KnucklesXMiles!! yay me! The scenes between Miles and Knuckles were fun to write, and I am planning a lemon between the two (wether I actually write ti though is an iffy. Unless people wanna read that) also, the engagement between Angel and Sha-kun? had to do it. I was planning on Angel going with Sha-kun to his world, but I couldnt figure out a reason to make her do it. So, I came up with the marriag proposal. Antonio was brought in in this chappie, but you could only hear his voice. Chris and Sonic had another make out session XP Im evil. anyway, sorry this took so long to write. School kinda got in the way, and I got about 26 or so books to read, so I'm cramming for time right now (not to mention all the friggin homework they give us! This has to be illegal! I wish I didnt have to go to school T-T well, the bright side is that once I turn 18 in about three years, I can take the test for my GDA and drop outa High School! not good, I know, but I aint really planning anything with my life. I only want to move out of my parent's place, get a job and a home of some sort, and live with my friend.)

Like it? Love it? Hate it? Questions? Comments? Request side stories? Just review! (I wont update againt ill I get 5 more reviews)


	19. Angels Sick!

Okie Dokie. My internet has been down, but I did find a way to write this down!! On the only thing my brother didnt mind me saving! I wrote this chapter listening to "My December - Linken Park" , "Heaven - D.J. Sammey (why we have it on our comp is beyond me)" and "How You Remind Me - Nickleback (along with Rockstar, but...)" 0 Anyway, I meant to write this sooner, but school and tests and what not got in the way, Sorry! Also, I might be planning a similar story for Star Fox (i've only played the 64 version, so only the few characters I know would get human forms) If you like the idea, tell me!\par WARNING WARNING!: This chapter contains a lemon! I repeat: This chapter contains a lemon!!! And no it isnt between Sonic and Chris, but Knuckles and Miles! I may not have mentioned this before, but due to the fact I cant picture Miles as a twelve year old, we are saying he somehow became a 16-17 year old (kay?) Im doing this lemon for Yamia Ishtar (I think, my brain is kinda not working right now) as she specially requeted a lemon between them.\par \par Enjoy!

------------

When Sonic and Chris woke up the next day, the first thing they noticed was it was raining. The next thing they noticed was that it was eerily silent in the house hold. The two got up and changed into diffrent clothes, then walked out into the hallway. Shadow was standing in the hallway, leaning against the wall. \par "What's going on? Why is it so quite?" Chris asked the black and red haired teen. Shadow huffed a little. \par "That little cat, Angel, seems to be sick. She is laying down on the couch, and that other Shadow, and the other girl, Lauren, are tring to keep everything as quite as possible." He said. Sonic and Chris stared at him for a few moments, until what he had said finally sunk in.

"Wow! I didn't know that was even possible!!" Chris said.

"I feel kinda bad, knowing she's sick." Sonic said, causing Chris to laugh a little. Sonic and Shadow looked at him with curiousity.

"Angel ALWAYS gets sick when it rains. It's no suprise to me really that she's ill. She's kinda like Kyo from Fruits Basket."

"When did this becoume a conversation about a fruit basket?" Shadow asked. Chris laughed.

"Fruits Basket is the name of a book series Angel, Lauren, and Sorincha loved to read. I never read it personally, but Angel and Sorincha used to make a refrence to Angel's condition, saying that she was like Kyo" He said. Sonic shrugged, completely lost, but he didnt really care much at all. The three headed down to the living room, where Sha-kun and Angel were on the couch. Angel was laying down, and Sha-kun was sitting next to her, stroking her head affectionatly, trying to ease her pain. Angel groaned occasionly. Looking around, Sonic saw his older, jackass of a counter part walk into the dinning room with Lauren, and Knuckles and Miles were siting near the window, talking in low voices. Amy was playing with Cream and Cheese with some dolls, and Chuck and Tailes were near the bottom of the stairs, talking about some kind of device. Chuck and Tails looked at Sonic, Chris, and Shadow as they walked down the stairs, nodding in acknowledgement, before turning back to each other and continuing their conversation. Shadow went to go talk to Miles and Knuckles, and Sonic and Chris went into the dinning room, then the kitchen. Lauren was making some kind of tea on the stove, and the older Sonic was leaning against the cabnits, his eyes closed. Neither were talking when the two came in.

"Hey Chris, hey Sonic. I'm kinda busy right now, and please keep your voices down." Lauren said as she added some herbs to boiling water. The older Sonic nodded their way to acknowledge that he knew they were there.

"Who knew it was going to rain today?" Chris said, his voice was humerous, meaning he didnt require an answer.

"Angel. She had me run back to my world to get her some special herbs the other day." The older sonic said.

"So that's why we didnt see you much?"

"Yeah." The older Sonic said, his eyes still closed. Everyone was silent for a few minutes. Lauren took the pot and poured some of the liqid in a cup, using a filter to filter out all the herbs. Chris and Sonic watched as she left with the cup to go take it to Angel. This left Sonic, the older Sonic, and Chris alone in the kitchen. Chris went to the fridge, opened it, and began looking for something to eat, deliberatly trying to avoid any contact with the older Sonic. The older Sonic looked over at the younger Sonic, and the two held eye contact. Chris pulled out two apples from the fridge and handed one to Sonic when he walked back over to them. Sonic took the apple greatfully and began to munch on it. The two Sonics watched as Chris left the kitchen, leavng them alone. The two Sonics held eye contact again, neither budging an inch.

"Why do you stay here?" the older Sonic suddenly asked. Sonic started for a secound, then began to think about the question.

"Why do I stay here? Well, first I stayed here becouse I had no ther place to go. Now, I guess I stay here becouse of Chris."

"Is that the only reason? What happens when you get your normal form back? Will you run back to your world, and leave Chris behind?" The older Sonic asked in a low, serious tone. Sonic was getting sick of that question.

"I plan to stay with Chris, even after I get my true form back!" Sonic said, his voice rising. He was getting angery, fast. The older sonic snickered.

"What's so funny?" Sonic asked, his voice full of venom and anger. The older Sonic kept snickering.

"You are so immature. That's what's funny." The older Sonic said. Sonic was about to snap.

" 'Immature'?" He asked, his voice was shakey, becouse he was trying to keep himself from pounding the crap out of the older version of himself. The older Sonic stepped away from the cabnets and stood face-to-face ith Sonic.

"That's right. You're immature. When was the last time you actually thought something through? When you actually planned something out thouroughly? When wa the last time you had a plan for something, instead of rushing ahead like an idiot? Oh wait, I'm forgetting your inlove with a little slut!"

'Sonic! Control your anger!' Tsukasa suddenly said from inside Sonic' mind. Sonic was to angery to hear him however. In one split secound, he ran straight at the older Sonic, and punched him square in the jaw. He attacked so suddenly, that the older Sonic didnt have time to react. the older Sonic hit the ground with a loud 'thump'-ing noise, which alerted the other members of the household. In secounds everyone but Sha-kun and Angel was in the kitchen, asking Sonic what had happened, and asking the older Sonic if he was ok. The older Sonic got up, his nose bleeding and probably broken, and lunged at Sonic. Everyone backed off a the two Sonics wrestled on the ground.

"Sonic! Stop!" Someone yelled. The older Sonic kneed Sonic in the stomach, then went to punch him in the face, but a frying pan suddenly knocked him over the head. The older Sonic collapesed into unconciousness, and Sonic looked up at the person holding the frying pan. It was Angel, and she looked pissed.

"I am sick, tired, and really not in the mood fo thi shit, so I think you should sleep for a bit." She said. She raised the the frying pan again, and no one stopped her as she brought it down on Sonic's head

Thwack!

Thump.

"Why didnt you just use your magic to put him to sleep?"

Thwack!

Thump.

"Anyone else?!?!"

Silence.

"I didnt think so."

---

When Sonic woke up, he was in Chris' room. Or more specifically, in Chris' bed. Chris himself was sitting in a chair next to the bed, reading a book.

"How long have I been out?" Sonic asked, startling Chris. Chris looked at him in shock for a moment, then smiled.

"About six hours. Angel got you good. Dont move the ice bag on your head, you got a pretty nasty bump from when she hit you with that frying pan." Chris said in a slightly humorous tone. Sonic smirked.

"True, but I did sock that Sonic one good. He shouldnt have called you a slut."

"He called me a slut?" Chris asked, now with a look of confusion and shock.

"Yeah, he got me really mad, then called you that. I just kinda lost it. I'm sorry." Sonic apologied. Chris nodded, and Sonic felt or the ice bag on his head. It was rather big, but for some reason, he didnt feel the cold. Chris smilled with a lightly torubled expression.

"You and Sonic had to get stiches. Soni-kun got more that you did though." Sonic pumped his hand into the air when he heard that.

"Woo!" He said with a somewhat excited tone. Chris laughed, and Sonic groaned from the sudden light headedness he got.

"You shouldnt get out of bed for a couple of days." Chris said. Sonic smilled at him.

"Sure thing Koi." Chris blushed.

---

"You think Sonic and So-kun will be alright?" Miles asked Knuckles. They were in Miles temporary room. The room was actually rather small, and held only a bed and a dresser, but was littered with a few gadjets and gizmos that Miles commonly tinkered with.

"I dont care." Knuckles said, irritation in his voice. He knew that when Miles said So-kun he meant the Sonic from Mile' world, but Knuckles didnt want to talk about either of the two irritating hedgehogs. Miles sighed. The two were sitting side by side, rather close, on Miles bed. Miles wrapped an arm around the red haired, hot headed teen. Knuckle looked at him, his face showed irritation mixed with curiousity. Miles smiled at him.

"I know, but I just had to ask. Now then, what was it that you wanted to talk about so badly that we had to come to the privacy of my room?" Miles asked. Knuckles was bluhing, which was actually kind of rare.

"I wanted to talk about us."

---

"Feeling any better?" Sha-kun asked. Angel was on the couch, which she had retreated to after she wacked some sence into Sonic and the older Sonic with a frying pan. "A little. Expecially after wacking Soni-chan. I wanted to do that for so long. I feel kinda bad for hitting Chris' boyfriend though. I'll apologise later." she said, her voice a little wavy from her feaver, which was over 102 degrees feranheight. Sha-kun nodded, grabbing another cup of tea that Lauren brought.

"Up for another cup of tea?"

"I dont know why I asked So-chan to get those for me, they havent doen much and they go through me like water through a drain."\

"More tea?"

"Yeah sure. but uhh, Sha-kun?"

"Yeah?"\

"Move your hand, or your going to lose it." Sha-kun instantly moved his left hand, which had been running up and down Angel's side. Blushing, he gave a weak apolagy, then helped Angel drink ome more tea. Five minutes later, Lauren helped her get up to the bathroom, then back down to the couch.

---

"You dont chase after Sonic so much now Amy" Cream said, holding one of the dolls. Cream, Cheese, and Amy were playing at the dinning room table with some of the dolls Cream had.

"I know, but I'll just be in the way if I chase after him now. I just got to wait until he turns back, then he'll come running to me, I'm ure of it!" Amy said in her normal confidant voice. Cheese chirped a little from his place on the table infront of Cream. Cream looked doubtfull.

"But doesnt Sonic love Chris?"

"..." Amy didnt answer.

---

Miles smirked at Knuckles.

" 'Us'?" He asked. Knuckles blushed a little further, his mind wandering to the night before, when Miles had kissed him.

"Y-yeah Us! You dont jus kiss someone and think they wont mind!" Knuckles tuttered a bit, obviouly emberassed, while looking down at the floor. Miles smiled again, then grabbed Knuckles chin and made Knuckles face him.

"I didnt think you would mind." Miles tone, and face was serious.

"W-well, I d-didnt really mind I-I j-just-"\par " 'Just'?" Miles copied. The two held eye contact for a good few moments. Miles suddenlt smilled, and locked lip with Knuckles.

---

Chris looked outside he slidding door window. It was still storming outside. Soon, they would have to fight Eggman and Robotnik. Thinking of Robotnik made a sudden rush of anger well up inside Chris, eating away at his inside, and replacing them with a burning rage. Chris wanted to get back at the man who had taken so much from him, but he himself was still not strong enough, and that fact hurt.

"Sonething wrong Chris?" Sonic asked. Chris had almost forgotten he was there. Chris' face softened as he looked over at his friend, who was lying in his bed, with an ice patch on his head. Chris could see the bandages under the ice bag, and frowned. Angel didnt need to hit him so hard, when Shadow had proven a good point about how she could have used her magic. Speaking of the black and red haired hedgehog-turned-human, Chris couldnt help but wounder what had happened to him. After getting hit over the head with a frying pan, he kinda dissapeared. Chris hoped he at least got any of the wounds he may have recieved treated before doing much of anything. Soni-kun was currently in his own room, sleeping for all anyone knew. No one bothered to check up on him. Thanks to Sorincha and her little 'gang' everyone no knew what had happened, and no one cared enough to see if that jerk was still breathing.\par "I'm fine. Just thinking.

"Things have gotten to serious lately." Sonic whinned. Chris chuckled.

"Yeah, you're right. It'll probably be a little dull now to, since you cant move around much."

"Why a frying pan?"

"I have no idea." Chris said, not wanting to tell him about how he had stopped Angel from walking into the kitchen blasting fire balls at everything in site while brandeshing a kitchen knife. He instead handdded her a frying pan, and told her to use that, and no magic. So in a way, the reason Sonic and Soni-kun needed stitched, was kind of Chris' fault. But he'd be damned before he told them that.

"Chris." Sonic said. Chris looked at him, and saw that Sonic was holding out an arm. He wanted a hug. Chris tried to hold back a laugh. Thankfully, he was succesfull, for the most part, but still got out of his seat and walked bent down to give Sonic a hug. To bad Sonic pulled him into bed with him.

--- (warning! warning! lemon in this part! Warning! Warning!)

"N-nani?" Knuckles stuttered. He was bluhing a Miles finally pulled away from him. Miles was smirking.

"What? did you not like it?" Miles asked in slight mockery. Knuckles blushed even harder.

"N-no, I didnt not like it... errr... I mean-"

"Knuckles. Yes or no quetion: Did you like it?" Miles asked in amusement. Knuckles nodded yes. Knuckles looked Miles in the eye, Miles hands were gripping Knuckles shoulders. Miles smilled again, and pulled Knuckles into another kiss. This time, Knuckles relaxed completely. Miles let go of one of Knuckles' shoulders, and used the hand to run down the boys' toned arm. It was slight, but he could feel the powerfull muscle underneith. Miles ran his hand across Knuckles' stomach, feeling the teen shiver, but not from the cold, for the room was actually a bit warm. His hand slipped under Knuckles' shirt and roamed over the skin underneith. Knuckles gasped, and Miles took the chance to deepen the kiss by allowing his tongue to enter Knuckles' mouth. Knuckled moaned, loving the feel. Knuckle' gripped Miles' shoulders as a form of support as Miles' hand suddenly started to go loer and lower untill it came to the belt of his pants. Miles didnt waste any time in removing the belt, and unbuttening Knuckles' pants. Knuckles squirmmed a little when Miles slid his hand into his pants and inside his boxers then wrap his hand around Knuckles' hardening member. Knuckles' moaned loudly into Miles' mouth as he gave it a gentle squeeze. Miles smilled, breaking the kiss for only a secound, loving the sound of Knuckles' gasps, before kissing him again. Miles pulled hi hand out of Knuckles' pant, earning a groan from the red head.

"W-why'd you stop?" Knuckle asked after breaking the kiss, panting a little from the lack of oxygen. Miles smilled as he begn to tug lightly at the seam of Knuckles' shirt. Knuckles got what he meant and removed the articale of clothing, and with out needing to be told, began to pull off his pants. When he put a hand on the waist bin of hi boxers however, Miles stopped him. He looked up at the blonde boy curiously, before receiving another kiss from the other boy. Knuckles tugged on Miles' shirt impatiently, feeling self concious, and a little annoyed that the blonde was still fully clothed. Miles chuckled as he broke the kiss long enough to take of hi shirt, then began to undo his pants, but got a suprise when Knuckles began to do that for him. Miles watched as the blushing red head undid his pants or him, the helped pull them off.

"Feeling frisky?" He wispered in the boy's ear when he pulled him into a hug. Knuckles moaned when Miles pushed them together even closer, wrapping an arm around Knuckles' waist and grinding their hips together. Knuckles had closed his eyes, savoring the feelings he was getting, but was also a little confued about them, since he had never before felt them, even when he was around Chris. Miles kept thm in a hug as he began to pull Knuckles' boxers off, ass comming out first. Knuckles blushed an even darker shade of red, if it was even possible, when he felt the slightly cooler air touch his rear. Hi blush deepened even more when he felt a hand run over it.

"Cuute." Mile said, then proceeded to remove the boxers. Knuckles felt Miles push him away a little, so he could veiw his handy work. Miles had to admit, Knuckles looked pretty tempting, already a bit slick from sweat, he was panting, and naked, and he had a blush that was an even brighter shade than that crimson hair of his. Miles noticed the two brass items in his hair and lightly tugged them out as he planted a light kiss on Knuckles' cheek.

"Like it?" Miles asked after the kiss, his face resting against Knuckles.

"Y-yes." He sounded a bit embaressed, which was no suprise. He WAS naked. Miles chuckled as he got off the bed, Knuckles peering after him in curiousity. Miles went through one of the dresser drawers and pulled out a plastic container.

"Knew this would come in handy eventually!" He said in a happy tone, a big grin on his face. The bottle contained lubricant. Knuckles' blush got impossible red as Miles removed his boxers, stood there for a few secounds for Knuckles' veiwing pleasure, then sat down next to the teen.

"It's ok, it's ok." Miles repeated in a reasuring voice as he pulled Knuckles into his lap and squirted a bit of the ointment into his hand. He then oiled up three of his finger and pulled his hand down so it was now just above Knuckles ass.

"Relax." Miles purred. Knuckles relaxed a little, trying not to tense when he felt a finger at his entrence. He gasped a little in pain when the finger entered and shut his eyes tightly. He was glad when it stopped moving. It felt huge inside of him! He felt Miles run his other hand up and down his back and heard him wispering weet nothings and soothing words to him, trying to relax him again. Knuckles relaxed, and Miles added another finger, then did a siccor-like motion. Knuckles bit his hand, trying to hold back a scream of pain, and began to wimper slightly. Miles continued to stork his back, but also began to stroke his head and face. If he wasnt wispering things to Knuckles, he was kissing him, giving him a bit of time to adjust. After a couple of minutes Knuckles relaxed, but prepared for the third finger, which came. Knuckles wimpered, but began to relax. Miles smiled and began to move his fingers in an in-and-out motion. Soon, Knuckles was moaning. Miles smilled, and pulled his finger out of Knuckles, causing Knuckles to groan in dissapointment. Miles grapped the lubricant, and lubricated his own hard member, which was beginning to hurt slightly. He moved Knuckles a bit, then positioned himself to enter the teen. Miles kissed Knuckles again, making it as deep and passionete as he could, before slowly pushing himself into the other boy. Knuckles flinched, but otherwise held the pain inside. He could not stop the tears that began to flow from the pain however. Miles wiped them away, not breaking the kiss. When Miles was completely inside Knuckles, he grabbed the teen's hips so he couldnt move them, and didnt move his lower half so Knuckles could adjust. Knuckles tried to focus on only the kiss, but it was hard, becouse of the burning pain he felt in his lower body. Miles felt gigantic in him, and only seemed to grow larger now that he was completely in him! Knuckles opened one eye, just a crack, to see Miles, who was sweating a bit. H was showing a lot of self control, by not fucking Knuckles senseless, as that is just what the blonde wanted to do. It felt so good to be in him, to have those walls clench around his throbbing need. Miles smilled again, and began massaging Knuckles' hips gently. This earned him a moan of pleasure, and he felt the teen beginning to relax. 'Knuckles moved slightly, wanting more now, and Miles didnt deny him, moving slow at first, then speeding up in a constant rythem. The position they were in became hard to contain, so without breaking apart, they laid down on the bed, Miles on top, still thrusting in a constant rythme. \par "Gahha! M-Miles!" Knuckles moaned out, he found it was hard to see straight, as Miles kept hitting something inside him, making it hard to think, see straight, or do much of anything. Knuckles tossed his head back, wondering how much more he could take. He felt like he was going to explode!

"K-Knuckles..." He heard Miles say. He looked up at the boy above him. He was slick ith sweat, and he was panting, but Knuckles found him strangley beautiful. Miles grinned again, then wrapped hand around Knuckles' hard memeber, and began to pump it at the same rythem as his thrusts. Knuckles threw his head back into the pillow and screamed in pleasure, not carring if anyone heard. Gods, he hoped everyone knew, he hoped they knew that he belonged to Miles, and Miles belonged to him. The air was thick, and it was becoming harder and harder to breath. Knuckles began to feel a little light headed. He looked up at Miles again, before Miles thrusted into him one more time with all his force, making them both reach their climax. Knuckles panted as Miles continued to lay ontop of him, still insode of him. Knuckles didnt mind, he enjoyed the feeling of completion Miles had givin him, and was still giving him.

"I love you..." Knuckles said weakly, beofr falling asleep, a smile on his face. Miles looked over at him, smilling happily and proudly. He kissed Knuckles on the cheek before climbing off of him and laying down next to him

"I love you to."

_' And I love the two of you even more!'_ Miles wished Sorincha was still alive, so he could kill her. He had no idea she had been watching the entire time. For the first time that night, Miles blushed a very very very bright crimson, before cursing the gods, and cursing Sorincha.

_'Nani? Jerk!!!'_

--- (end Lemon)

Angel groaned on the couch. Sha-kun had left, and Lauren was now sitting on the couch, humming softly.

"feels a bit familiar huh?" Lauren suddenly asked. The two were alone.

\par "Shut up!" Angel groaned. She was in complete agony, and wanted to sleep, but Lauren was keeping her up, making her remember her other most adventure with a fox from outerspace.

\par "Don't you remember? Fox and Bill? Slippy, Peppy? Falco? Star Wolf? Any of them? How about the adventure we had in the Lylat System? It was pretty cool huh? Think we'll ever see them again?" Lauren asked again, swining her legs lightly. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head.

\par "OWIE!!!" She yelled. She looked at Angel with a tearfull expression.

par "That really hurt Angel!" She said. Angel just laid back down, and tried to go back to sleep.

\par "I'm sure we'll see Fox and his friends again soon. I talked to Peppy a coulple of days ago. They say they are sorry that Tsukasa is dead. Along with Sorincha." Angel groaned again. Lauren laughed a little.

\par "Are you groaning now becouse you feel sick? Or becouse you may have talked to Falco?" Lauren asked. Angel never got along with the human shaped hawk known as Falco. The two had constantly got into fights. One day, over an argument, Angel blasted a spell at him, a new one she had made, but not really knew what it did since she never tested it out, and it turned the entire Star Fox team into humans with certain characteristics from their original forms. Also finding out later that the Star Wolf team and Bill and Katt had also been inffected. It had taken Angel at least two months with Tsukasa's help to get them back to normal.

\par "I cant really remember the events that led up to us meeting them anymore. Maybe it's becouse of this body." Lauren said. Angel groaned.

\par "You dont remember? And I thought I had a poor memory! We were on a school camping trip, and Slippy's Arwing crashed near the lake. It was late at night and we were sneaking over to the boy's cabins becouse Antonio was over there and you wanted to see him. Of course you dragged me and Sorincha along."

\par "That's Sorincha and I

"\par "Wanna get hit again?" Lauren shut up for a few secounds. Then began to talk about how pretty something was across the room. Sha-kun, who was now watching them, began to wonder why Angel had not yet killed the girl. He decided he would rather not know.

----------

Well, that was extremely fun to write! The lemon was realy practise, and I know I might have to improve a few things, but I think it was pretty good. But the real question is: Yamia Ishtar-san, did YOU like it? Guess I'll find out soon 0.Oh and no Sonic and Chris didnt do anything bad or naughty. hat they did will be clarified in the next chapter. (do ya hate me now? I AM THE QUEEN OF CLIFFIES!! -not really, but I wish-) Anyway I really liked this chapter. It was one of my favorites. I loved how Angel attacked the two Sonics with a frying pan! lol. Anyway, I didnt use the bold lettering for So-kun (the older sonic') name, becouse my comp didnt have a bold button that I could find (I found italics though!!) Also, since it's becoming a drag to put the bolds in, Im going to refer to the older Sonic as So-chan now (like how I refer to the 'older' shadow as Sha-kun)

So, a raise of hands please on who wants to kick So-chan's ass! -brings out a tied up So-chan, then ties him to a pole. then brings out ten bags large bags of rocks- Throw a rock at So-chan! only a review for every three rocks!!

So-chan: Hey!!

Me: Shut it you!! -chucks a rock and hits him in the head-

Terms of Interest\

Angel's illness - I tend to get pretty sick when it rains, or when its just about to rain. And since Angel is in all technicalitly me, I made her the same way. Poor sonic and shadow, who gotten wacked over the head by me with frying pans -gets on hadns and knees and begs for forgiveness-

Koi - I think thi means 'Love'. Basically it's sometihng you would call your lover (dont call your significant other this infornt of your parents if they know japanese. It WONT end well)\

Nani - means 'what' in japanese. I like this word. Its my secound favorite japanese word. (first is Baka. Cookies if you can guess why!)

Angel, Sorincha, and Lauren's adventure - happens just before they meet the older Sonic gang. Basically has the same elements as this, only the pairings in it were diffrent (and had a slightly diffrent theme to it. More comedy and what not) I'm planning on making it soon. You dont have to read it if you dont want to, but it will help you understand Angel, Lauren, Sorincha, Tsukasa, and Seth (silver) better (Chris and most of the Sonic characters will make an appearence.) Durring this story though, I am just learning magic, and my magic control is a bit 'off' so this leads to problems. It has a lot of yaoi and straight pairings in it. As you all know: I am a fan of odd pairings, so it would be a FoxXBill, AngelXTsukasa, SethXChris, LaurenXAntonio, and FalcoXKatt fanfic (maybe more, depending on what actually happens when I write it) Sorincha, Angel, and Lauren had a pretty eventfull life no?

-sees sugar- WEEEE!!! as you can tell, im very hyper active. I just finished the third chapter in a manga im making (if I can ever get a scanner, I will scan it onto our comp and load it up on my deviantart account, and then tell you all about it. It has a little yaoish theme in the third chapter, but otherwise, no yaoi. All the character are my own made of species of animals)

Anyway, if you want me to work on the next chapter, I need five more reviews! oh and yamia Ishtart: message me on gaia! I changed my screen name (its now 'Angel Itami') If anyone else has a gaiaonline account, feel free to message me!


	20. Angel's pregnant!

Sonic groaned as he woke up. He felt something warm close to his chest and he hugged it closer, earning a soft sigh of contempt from Chris. Sonic smiled warmly at the young boy in his arms.

"Morning, Sonikku.." Chris said sleepily. Sonic kissed Chris on the top of his head, and then breathed in his scent.

"Morning Koi." Sonic said happily. He felt only bliss right now. Last night was great. Sorincha said she would give Sonic some le-way on the 'no sex' rule and said that she would make everyone leave while Sonic pleasured Chris (only with the promise that he would not take the boy's virginity). Last night had proved to be a true test of his self control, which almost broke several times. Chris snuggled closer to Sonic, not caring for anything else at that moment.

BANG!

CRASH

Unfortunatly, the Gods that be seemed to hate the two at that moment.

-

"What happened?" Chris asked as Sonic and he walked down the stairs. Angel, now surprisingly in human form, was standing on So-kun, with a rather contempt look on her face, even if she was breathing a little heavy.

"Why don't you ask psycho pregnant bitch here?" So-kun said.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?" Everyone but Sha-kun, So-kun, Angel, and Laurie screamed all at once.

-

"So I'm pregnant, who cares." Angel said while eating some peanut butter. She had developed a bit of an appetite, and Sha-kun and she were in human form now.

"How did you get into a human form, wh-when did you and Shadow-kun… err.. y'know, and do you think you are any closer to finding a way to get Sonic and his friends turned back to normal?" Chris asked. Angel took another bite of peanut butter. Sha-kun, Sonic, Chris, and she were in the dinning room. Everyone else had given some half hearted excuse to leave. Sha-kun was sitting next to Angel, and Sonic and Chris were sitting across from them.

"I can access my human form for three hours every day, when Sha-kun and I started having sex is not really your buissness, but we started the same day I moved in with you, and I am a bit closer to turning Sonic-chan and his friends back into their original forms, but I'm still having a few problems so you'll have to wait a bit." She said, taking another bite of peanut butter. She seemed a little reserved.

"I-I thought you couldn't tell you were pregnant till about a week before your next period." Chris said a little sheepishly. Angel smilled at him.

"With my abilities, you think I wouldn't notice right off the bat I was pregnant. Since my child, or childrens, father isn't human though, I don't know how long my pregnancy will last." She said a little absent mindedly.

"Expect lots of morning sickness." Sha-kun suddenly said. Chris giggled a little, and Sonic was actually very confused.

'_Well, of course you wouldn't get it, they are talking about children and the phases of women in pregnancy. You might never experience this, because you are gay tho'._ Sorincha suddenly said. Sonic really wanted to hit her for some reason.

-

"So, now that Angel-san is pregnant, she'll have to take it easy with her magic, otherwise she could harm the child." Chris and Sonic were now in the living room, talking to Laurie. She was sprawled out on the couch, reading some magazine with a picture of two guys kissing on the cover. Becouse of the magazine, Sonic was blushing profusely.

"Which reminds me, we got a message from Peppy not to long ago. He said he still had some remnants of the potion Angel and Tsukasa made to change them back into their original forms, so we may get even closer. He said Fox and Bill were going to drop it off tomarrow." She said, distractedly. Sonic looked at Chris in confusion.

"Bill and Fox are both old friends of Lauren, Angel, and Sorin-neechan. I only met them once, but Onee-chan told me about them." Chris said. Lauren yawned, and looked disinterested.

--

"I need to go out." Sha-kun said. Angel was resting, as being pregnant seemed to make her tired. Sha-kun was in a gothic-like get up and was putting on a dark coat.

"Why?" Chris asked. Sonic was looking out the window when the conversation started, Chris sitting on his lap. Everything that day had been slow.

"Fox and Bill are going to be here early, way early. I don't actually like Fox much, so I'm leaving to avoid any unneccesary stress on An." Sha-kun said, using a pet name for Angel.

"Huh. I didn't know that." Chris said.

"The reason is… personal." Sha-kun said. He said it in a way that would make you think he wanted to say more, but would also rather not. He pulled his coat the rest of the way on and then made way to the door.

"Come back safe." Chris said. Sha-kun nodded in acknowledgement, then left the house. Sonic pulled Chris close and rested his chin on Chris' head.

"So what now?" Sonic asked. Chris looked up and kissed him on the cheek.

"Now we wait I guess." Came the reply from Chris.

--

"Lovely." Angel said suddenly, sitting on the couch. Sonic and Chris hadn't moved from the window, since Angel had only come down five minutes after Sha-kun had left. She had said the word with sarcasm, and she looked over her shoulder for a minute.

Sonic and Chris looked over at her with a questioning look.

"Fox and Bill are here. Seems they brought Falco and Slippy with them." She said. She seemed disguisted of the very idea that they had come.

"I know you don't like Falco but…." Chris began.

"I never liked Slippy much either." Angel seemed to finish the sentence for him. Chris nervously laughed as Angel went back into her animal-like form again, and layed down on the couch. In only five days, her stomach already looked like she was three months pregnant.

--

Ok, so this chapter isn't really long, but it does have Key elements that are important to the story. Next chapter, Bill, Fox, Slippy, and Falco make an appearance! Yay!

Terms of Interest

Angel's pregnancy – Angel and Shadow will have another lemon in the story, but her pregnancy will only last for about three or four chapters (maybe less)

Length of a pregnancy – I know it takes nine months for a human, but Sha-kun aint exactly human. Im gunna have a ball with the kids tho.

Fox and the gang - will make an appearance, in the next chapter. No one likes Slippy.lol

Angel's distaste – I. Hate. Falco. And. Slippy. So I made Angel hate them to.

Sha-kun's dislike for Fox – He just strikes me as the type who wouldn't like Fox. I don't know why.

**Want me to update again? I need 5 reviews. That's why this chappie took so long, cause you guys didn't review. Once I finally got five reviews, I updated. So, now you know that I NEED reviews if I am to update. **


	21. Fox, Bill, and Silver?

Here is the next chappie. Sorry this one took so long, I had test to study for, then I got writer's block halfway through, then I found out I needed another character, but couldnt think of one, and so on and so forth. But I finally updated! Yeah, I changed the summery, becouse we are in the final streatch. Things are gunna heat up, and fast. People are gunna die, and people are gunna get hurt. The thing is, who is going to get hurt, who is going to die, and who is going to be left behind?

---

-

-

-

-

"Chris! Long time no see. the last time I saw you was how many years?" A young man said as he walked through the front door. His hair was a sandy blonde, and he wasnt particularly muscular, but still had some muscle. His eyes were a bright green and his outfit looked like proffesional.

"Fox! Nice to see you! Hey Bill!" Chris said happily from his place at the window, still in Sonic's lap. when the grey haired teen came up behind Fox and waved, Sonic instinctively tightened the grip on Chris lightly. The teen, Bill, looked to be about the same age as Cloud, and he was wearing a green babby sweatshirt like top and matching baggy green pants and dark green boots. A yellow streak went straight down the middle of the green sweatshirt.

"'Ey Chris! Who's the blunette?" Bill asked, not seeming to notice Sonic's glare. Chris laughed.

"This is, technecally, my boyfriend, Sonic."

'_And if he takes your virginity, he's dead!'_ Sonic wanted to resurect Sorincha at that moment, so he could kill her, but settled for blushing and resting his chin on Chris's head.

"Wow! Nice! So, Sorincha giving him hell?"

"You have no idea..." Sonic groaned at what Bill said. Chris chuckled and so did Fox.

"I can guess, considering she gave **me** hell when I accidently admitted to her I like Bill." Fox said. Angel, who was on the couch, snorted.

"I remember that. She had gotten her hands on some alchohal and she, you, and I decided to drink it. You ended up getting drunk and spilled out all your intermost secrets."

"I've been wanting to ask you about that actually..."

"Trust me, the only things you wanna know about what you did, for dignity's sake, is that Sorincha got you in a pink tutu and got you to dance in the observation deck. Anything else, you wont want to know." The way Angel said it, made you feel like you wanted to know, but were to scared to ask. Sonic heard Sorincha laughing in his head, and wanted her to stop.

_'C'mon Angel! Dont sugar coat it! That isnt the only thing we got him to do while he was stoned! Then again, I guess you wouldnt want to be humiliated like that if the rest got out!'_ This only served to make Sonic curious, but after seeing what Angel would do to So-kun, he decided it better not ask, for fear of his life.

---

"I'm Slippy! And Mr. Grumpy over there is Falco." A young green haired teen said. They had decided to move to the dinningroom (again) to discuss things further. Sonic and Chris sat next to Angel, with Fox and Bill sitting across from them. The green haired teen, who was dressed similar to Fox, only with a baseball cap, was standing between Bill and Fox. Fox and Bill appeared to be about the same hight as Sonic, so they would have been around five feet six inches tall, but Slippy looked to be about the same size as Chris! Falco, who had a sour look on his face, was standing, or rather leaning, on the wall behind Fox and Bill. Falco wore basically the same outfit as Slippy and Fox, only unlike Slippy's, who had long sleeves, and Fox, who seemed to just role up his long sleeves, Falco's were short. Falco had a sharp angular face, and would have been considered good-looking though, if he hadnt been frowning the entire time. Fox and Bill had faces that made them look like they coudlnt be older than sixteen, even though they were older, and Slippy had a round, childish, girly face that would have made you think he was a girl. The squeeky voice that Slippy had didnt help much either.

Sonic spared a glance at Angel, who looked like she was about to kill someone. Sonic looked away from her before she looked at him.

Fox looked back at Falco, who had a bag with him. Falco, who looked positively peeved, handed him the bag.

"Peppy wanted to come and give this to you himself, but since he is so.. y'know.. I told him I'd bring it." Fox said. Angel nodded in understanding as Fox opened the bag and took out a black, metalic-looking box.

"The box was specialy made. Black zicroniam miltonia. A rare mineral that is so dense, and hard, that even our lasrer's cant penetrate it."

"How'd you melt it down to get it in the shape of a box?" Chris asked Bill. Bill snickered

"We threw it into the sun, then retreived it after a few minutes."

"I'm afraid to ask how..." Chris replied to Fox, who chuckled.

"Trust me, it wasnt easy, and I still have the burn marks from it." Fox replied, his tone humerous. Sonic had remained silent, not really sure what to say. Since Chris was sitting in his lap, he had his arms wrapped around the younger boy's waist, and had his chin rested ontop of his head.

"Well, anyway, here it is. There is only about one fourth a cup left, but it was as much as we could collect." Fox said, opening the box and pulling out a small bottle wrapped in silk. The bottle was a bit fancy, and was sapphire blue. You could see liquid inside, but you couldnt see what color it was, unless it was blue like the rest of the bottle.

"Thanks Fox, you're a life saver." Angel said, taking the bottle. Fox nodded.

"Yeah well, it's the least we can do. I heard about Sorincha, sorry to hear it Chris."

"It's ok. I'm over it."

"So when did you and Sonic get together?" Bill said, trying to change the subject to something less depressing. Chris and Sonic blushed, and Angel looked at them with a smudge grin, humor in her eyes. Chris' face was bright red, and Sonic was blushing as well, but not as profuselly.

"U-uhm. W-well..." Chris stammered. Sonic actually had to think of when they started being an actual couple. He decided, he had no idea.

"I uh... So how have things been going with you two?" Chris said, changing the subject immediatly. Angel snickered, as the discomfort went from Sonic and Chris, and onto Fox and Bill.

"Err... wannna stop talking about this?" Bill asked, his face heating up. Fox was bright red as well, but was trying not to show he was emberresed.

"That sounds good..."

---

After half an hour of trying to converse, only to have to change the subject becouse they would end up going to some emberressing incedent, they decided they would just eat lunch, then Fox, Bill, Slippy, and Falco would leave. In that half hour however, Falco ended up getting into a fight with Angel, only to calm down when he found out she was pregnant, mainly for the sole reason that he couldnt hit a pregnant woman, and expect to live. Angel had turned her attention to Fox after that, engaging him into conversation, while Bill was talking to Sonic, and giving Sonic tips about certain 'things' in a low voice so no one could hear, and Chris was talking to Falco and Slippy about the latest that had happened in the Lylat system.

"Fox, I need a favor." Angel asked, and suddenly, everyone's conversations seemed to stop, as all attention was brought to Angel and Fox. Neither of them seemed affected by this though, as Fox replied.

"Depends on the favor."

"I need you to confirm Robotnik's, and Eggman's location." You could no longer even hear anyone breathe, and Fox looked shocked.

"You already told me about Eggman, and how he was in this world, but how do you know Robotnik is in this world?"

"The fact alone that Sonic and his friends were forced into human form. Eggman is smart, I'll give him that much, but he isnt smart enough to know how to make this kind of potion, no matter what kind of documents he got ahold of. The only way he'd be able to, was if he got help from me, Sorincha, or Robotnik. We're the only ones who know how to make it." Angel said. Fox nodded, looking over at Bill, then Falco, then Slippy, then back to Angel.

"We'll make some rounds, and see if we can find him. You still have that Transmitor I gave you?"

"Yeah, but the power went out a long time ago."

"Slippy, go recharge it. We'll contact you using that if we find anything, or if we dont."

"Slippy, the transmitor is in the top left shelf of the dresser, under all the clothes. Alright, I have your word on that?"

"Yeah." Bill answered for Fox this time. Falco nodded in agreement.

"I may not like you," Falco began, "But I dont like the sound of this Robotnik guy, or that Eggman guy. When they would be done with your planet, they might eventually move to out solar system! I aint letting that happen."

"So you and Katt finally got together huh?" Angel said, smirking. Fox and Bill snickered, and Falco blushed.

"Sh-shut up."

---

"I feel kinda bad for Angel." Lauren said. Sonic had left the dinningroom, becouse he felt out of place. He came into the livingroom to find Lauren on the computer, talking to someone, whom he presumed to be Antonio, over webcam. ince he didnt seem to have noticed him, and made no indacation she was talking to him, Sonic didnt think that what she said was directed at him. He got his answer when the peron on the computer answered, but in a language he couldnt understand. Lauren shook her head.

"Angel is pregnant, and you know how much she sufferes when she is on her period. Giving birth is so much more painfull! At least she'll get a few months, free of pain, before morning sickness sets in." A pause, and Sonic sat down near the window, not really paying any attention to anything, but found himself drawn to what Lauren was saying.

"Yeah, but I wonder what kind of mother Angel will be. I know Sha-kun will be a great father, He was practically raising Chris the last time he was here, but I cant help but wonder about Angel. She didnt exactly have the 'loving parents' as you know. Chris and Sorincha barely saw their parents, but at least they were nice to them!" Lauren listened to Antonio talk, and Sonic was now intrigued. Angel had never said anything about her family, or her life with her parents, and now he knew it might not have been a happy one, so now he wanted to know more, but feared asking. Lauren sighed and shook her head.

"No, Angel always blames So-chan for that scar on her neck, becouse he begged her to. But no, she didnt actually get it that way. She'd kill me though if I told you how she got it." Sonic's heart slammed, and Lauren suddenly looked up at him, as if realizing he was there for the first time. The two just sat there, looking at each other for a few minutes, neither moving, and Sonic was barely breathing, till Lauren sighed, and sat up from her laying position on the couch. Sonic still didnt move, and Lauren said something in the same language Antonio was speaking, got a reply, then closed the laptop.

"Sonic, dont tell Angel or Chris about anything I just said. It's supposed to be a secret." Lauren looked troubled, so Sonic nodded.

"I promise."

_'And I'll keep you to that promise. I remember the time Silver found out about the truth of Angel's 'family' life with her parents and brother. Trust me, it didnt end pretty, expecially since Silver really liked Angel. If it wasnt for the fact she was head over heels for Tsukasa, and had instantly dove to Sha-kun when Tsukasa died, he might be the father of Angel's kids right now instead. Now that I think about it, I wonder how Silver is.' _Sonic was instantly confused. Silver?

**'_Not me, dumbass. Someone else.' _**Sonic was now curious. If it wasnt Seth, then who was the Silver Sorincha had mentioned. Sonice decided he would ask Chris later. A few secounds later Fox, Chris, Bill, Angel, and the rest of them left the dinningroom, and Fox and his gang started to head to the door.

"It was nice seeing you. We'll make a few rounds to see id we can spot Robotnik, like we promised, and if you see Silver, let him know he's welcome back anytime. We havent seen him since he left with you guys." Fox said as his group began to leave. Angel nodded, waving.

"I'll let him know. He might decide to stay though, as I'll also be offering him a place to stay here."

"You actually think Sha-kun and he will get along?"

"They always got along. I dont think it will make any diffrence now that I am officially with Sha-koi."

"I hope you're right on that..."

"With my powers, I know I'm right." Angel said, smirking. Since she was in her cat form at the current time, she looked a little cocky, but Fox just smiled and chuckled, understanding.

"Yes, sorry that I doubted you. Thin we'll find anything?"

"I know you will, but I need you to find Robotnik and Eggman for me. Something is blocking my visionary powers to the point where I cant make out locations. That's why I asked."

"Sometimes I wonder about that power of yours..."

"Comes with learning magic. Tsukasa had the same power."

"No honorific?" Fox asked, his tone humorous. Angel just looked at him blankly, then tunred and walked over to Lauren and sat down next to her. Chris had joined Sonic at the window, and Lauren was just staring into space, saying 'doom' lightly over and over again. It was honestly beginning to get a bit creepy. Fox shook his head, waved at Chris, who waved back, and then left.

"Anyone seen Knuckles and Miles?" Lauren suddenly asked. Angel actually looked suprised.

"Nope." She said. Sonic and Chris shook their heads in unison. Angel stood up and began to head towards the stairs.

"I'll go look for them." She said, heading up the stairs. Lauren went back to looking at random objects while repeating a single word, and Sonic began to question Chris about Silver, only to be cut off by a loud noise. The noise, was Angel, and she was screaming a few choice words, that made everyone start runnning up the stairs.

"OH MY GOD! MILES, WHY ARE YOU GIVING KNUCKLES A BLOW JOB?!?!?!"

---

Miles and Knuckles now sat on the couch, blushing and looking guilty, as Sonic and Chris sat back down at the window, and Angel and Lauren sat across from them. So-kun and Shadow stood at opposite ends of the room, and Cream, Amy, and Cheese sat on the carpet infront of the tv. Angel looked amused, as did Lauren, and everyone else looked a bit uncomfortable. Sonic felt a little amazed at there relationship, but otherwise was unfazed, as was Chris, but he seemed to have seen it comming. The group had discussed it for a bit, some saying how they were against what Miles and Knuckles did, and some encouraging. Actually, the only ones who didnt agree to their relationship, was Shadow, but he only complained about is how they might display their 'afffections' for the whole world, Sonic, and Seth. Sonic was suprised at Seth's disaprroval, but since the spirit only said he didnt like it once, then shut up, he didnt really care.

"So now what? Have you heard from Fox yet? How about Sha-kun?" So-kun asked suddenly, bringing attention away from Miles and Knuckles. Angel sighed, slouching a bit.

"We wont hear from Fox for at least another half hour, but Sha-koi should be back any time now."

_'With a guest! I wonder if Silver, and Sha-kun will get into a fight. Hopefully not though'._ Sorincha said. Sonic didnt show any interest, and found himself becoming a little drowsy actually. Suddenly there was a knock on the door, and everyone looked up as Ella went to answer it. When she did, everyone heard her gasp, and two people entered. The first was Sha-kun, who promptly went to Angel's side, and questioned her about what had happened. The next person who came in, had actually given Sonic a calm feeling, but he wasnt sure why. Sorincha, and Seth seemed to have had the same feeling come to them. The person looked human, but his hair was as white as Angel's silver hued, white fur. His bangs seemed to stand at three inches, in spikes and the rest of his hair was let down. His eyes were a bright gold, and he was wearing blue jean pants, a white shirt, and a blue jean vest over that, with white sneakers. Angel smiled at him warmly.

"Been a while, Silver."

"Same here, Angel." He replied. Sonic had to admit, although his voice sounded young, it also sounded pleasent. He looked to be about seventeen, but Sonic guessed he would be older. Silver looked from Angel, to the rest of the group, nodding and saying his own, polite greeting to each and everyone one of them, untill he got to Chris and Sonic.

"Chris, it is good to see you in such high spirits. I am sorry I havent talked to you lately, I had been so busy." Chris shook his head at this.

"It's fine Silver-kun. I understand." Silver nodded, and turned his attention to Sonic.

"So you are Sonic, the one who is currently in a relationship with Christopther. It is nice to meet you. I am Silver the Hedgehog, although I am currently in a human form given to me by Angel."

---

Eggman stroked his beard thoughtfully. Robotnick was pissed off, as an unidentified object had got a lock on them, and then dissapeared before it could be destroyed.

"No matter." Robotnick said, strocking the blue metal armor of the machine on the table in an almost loving nature, "The seal was finally broken completely, and Metal Sonic was finally returned to me. We no longer need them to kill that whore's brother. In a few short days, Metal Sonic will rise again!"

Robotnick laughed loudly, and truimphantly, but Eggman was silent, thinking. He wasnt sure if he liked what Robotnick had in store for Sonic and his group. Metal Sonic was still dormant, becouse they still needed to upload his programming and what not, so this gave Eggman a few days to plan on what he actually wanted to do.

-

-

-

---

-

-

-

-

Ok, so not a long chappie, but some really important things did happen, and from here on out, its going to get pretty fast paced, up until the end. Some important characters were introduced here, the main one being Silver, but hopefully, things will get clearer soon. Oh, and I'm refering to the soul Silver/Seth as just 'Seth' now, becouse we have another character named Silver in here.

Terms of Interest:

Fox and Bill - They are a couple. I'm a fan of odd pairings, and I happen to be a FoxXBill fan, so ta-da! They are together in this!

'Sha-koi' - Angel's petname for Sha-kun. Koi, i think, is something you'd call your lover, so that is why she is using it as a suffix.

Angel's Scar/Secret of the past - This has a big significance to the story, maybe not this story in particular, but it is important. This is being used to show that Angel, Lauren, and even Chris arent being exactly truthfull about the past. If they are lying about how Angel got that scar though, what else could they be lying about? -hint hint-

Silver the Hedgehog - There is a funny story about this actually. A friend at school happened to draw Silver (from the new video game, and he drew him really really well) and showed it to me, and I instantly thought he had just made an original character, but insisted that he was a character from the newer games, and that I should look it up. So I did, and guess who feels like a dumbass. Me. Anyway, I found out I needed a new character, becouse of a plot thing that'll happen later, so when my friend showed me the picture, I thought he would be a likely candidate for that slot. He is filling it nicely. I havent played the games, so sorry if I butcher his Character comepletly, but I really just dont know much about him, aside from what was on wikipedia.

Silver the Hedgehog (2) - His past with Angel seemed a little complex. No one is really sure how the two met, since they seemed to have known each other since before the Star Fox incident. He did seem to have feelings for Angel, even to the point where he was jeleous of Sha-kun, but subsided those feelings, becouse Angel loved him as a brother, and not as a lover. He felt content to know that she was happy. No one seems to have known where he went after the Sorincha incidents, but he seems to have spent some time with the older Knuckles in the ruins, and then some time at Knothole village.

Like it? Hate it? Love it? Any comments? Questions? Requests? Just review! Remember I need **5 more reviews before I update!**


	22. Love and Death

Ok, here is the next chapter. I began working on it immediatly after I finished the previous one. A few important details happen in this chapter, and one of our heroes meets his end! The story is reaching it's climax, so things are speading up, but once we get over the 'Fighting Robotnick' thing here, it will slow down again for a bit, followed by a few epilogues that tell us what happened to the characters after the events of the story.

**Warning Warning**: There is a LEMON in this chapter. A yaoi lemon. Dont like it? Well, I dont care, just skim over it. Hope y'all like it!

Also, today is the first aneversery of this fanfic! I've been working on it for a whole year! GO ME!!

0

0

00

0

0

Sonic looked at Silver, who was talking with Angel and Chris about how best to move once the battles started. Angel and Tuskasa both confirmed that once Fox revieled Eggman's location, the final battles would start, so now they needed to prepare. Knuckles, Sha-kun, So-kun, and Amy had left to get a few supplies that Angel recomended. Chris seemed a bit reserved, and Sonic was a bit curious as to why, but didnt question it.

"Yes, with your abilities, I think it would be best if you tried to confront Metal Sonic directly, should Robotnick choose now to use him. If he doesnt, use your powers to prevent him form being used, and try to keep Robotnick from using him. Laurie and I will be doing what I can, but even we can do so much." Angel said. Silver nodded.

"I see. Do you know any possible outcomes for the battles?" He asked. Angel paused, before shaking her head.

"No. I cant see anytihng. Not even if Metal Sonic will be used or not. For once, I am completely blind in what is to come, and that scares me."

"It scares me to. I dont want you in this fight. Not while you are pregnant." Silver said. Angel shook her head again.

"I have to be in this fight. I need to see what happens with my own eyes. You cant keep me from this fight, and you know it Silver." She said. Silver looked pained, but nodded.

"Sonic." Angel said. Sonic looked up, curious.

"Yeah?" He asked. Angel nodded at him.

"You'll be taking part in this battle to. You cant fight like you normaly did in that body, but you can still be of some use. You'll be going with me, Sha-kun, and Miles when we infiltrate Eggman's base." She said. Sonic nodded, looking at Chris, who was looking back at him, smiling. Sonic smiled back, and Chris turned away as Angel turned her attention to him.

"Chris, I'm sorry, but I am going to have to insist that you stay here. I cant allow you into this last fight."

"What!? Why? I wanna fight to!" He yelled, standing. Angel shook her head.

"I am sorry, but you cant fight at all. You would only get in the way. You'll have to stay here with Tails."

"You're going! And you're pregnant, so why can't I go?" He asked, ignoring what she said. Again, she shook her head.

"Becouse I can still be of some use. Chris, you cannont fight in any way. You would be useless, and would only get in the way. I'm sorry, but we just cant take you with us. If we could, we would, but we cant. I am sorry." She said. Chris looked angery, and ran off. Angel just sat there, and didnt move.

Sonic got up and followed him up the stairs, and into his room. Durring that time, Sorincha talked to him.

_'If you wish to console him, feel free. I dont care how you do it. There is a good chance you might die in this upcomming battle, so I wont be mad if you take his virginity.' _Sonic didnt know if he was glad or not about this as he walked into Chris' room.

"Maybe you were a bit hard on Chris..." Silver said, getting up. Angel shook her head.

"My visionary powers arent totaly blocked. If Chris goes, he'll die. If Sonic goes, he'll live."

"And Sonic?" Silver asked. Angel didnt answer.

"Chris?" Sonic asked, walking into the room. Chris was on his head, silently crying.

"Yeah Sonic?" He asked, his voice shakey. Sonic gave a sad smile, trying to cheer him up.

"It'll be ok. We'll be back before you know it!" He said, sitting down next to Chris. Chris leaned on Sonic, sniffiling lightly.

"Doesnt mean I wont worry." He said. Sonic wrapped an arm around him in sympathy. He could understand how the boy felt. If the one he loved was going off to fight in a battle that could take his life, he would want to go as well. Chris sniffled again and hugged Sonic.

"I just dont want you to die!" He said, holding Sonic tightly. Sonic smiled warmly.

"I s that what you're worried about? C'mon, you know me better than that. I'll definatly come back alive, and in one peice." Chris didnt move. Sonice wrapped both arms around the boy, and kissed the top of his head lightly.

"We leave tomarrow." He said. Chris just held Sonic tighter. Sonic easily pulled Chris away from his, and forced the boy to look him in the face. Chris was crying.

"Chris, this is the last time I might see you for a while, so, lets make it a night to remember, ok?" Sonic asked. Chris sniffled again, wiping away his tears, and smiled.

"Ok." He said, trying to cheer up. Sonic smiled, and pulled him into a kiss. Delicate, gental, and loving at first, before Sonic deepened it, making it a bit more passionate, before letting his tongue graze Chris' lips, begging for enterance. Chris happily obliged, and moaned as Sonic's hands roamed down his back, one resting on the small of his back and the other running back up, and entwining into his unruley orange hair. Sonic let the hand that had rested on the small of Chris' back to slip to Chris' front, and slip under his shirt, running up his chest, and back down to his pants. Sonic undid the button on them, and slipped his pants inside, under his boxeres, causing Chris to gasp and then moan when Sonic's fingers brushed his member. Chris blushed a bright red when Sonic wrapped his hand around the growing memeber, giving it a light squeeze, and Chris moaned loudly, breaking the kiss, and gasping for breath. Chris kept both hands firmly on Sonic's shoulders, panting as Sonic began to pump, building a friction.

"S-Sonic!" Chris gasped out, beginning to sweat. Sonic smiled, feeiling his own arousal becoming to get almost paingful. He let go of Chris' young member, and pulled down Chris' pants, boxers included, and then removed them. Chris blushed even brighter when the cold air hit him, and backed away a bit. Sonic couldnt help but admire how cute he looked, in only his shirt, panting, blushing, and a light sweat covering his body. His face looked so cute, and his glazed eyes only made him even cuter. Sonic pulled Chris into a quick kiss, before pulling himback a bit, and removing the boy's shirt, and thenmoving to remove his own clothes. Sonic actually shivered in anticipation, looking at Chris as he removed his pants and boxers, when he realized he couldnt feel Seth, or Tsuksasa. Only Sorincha. He decided to not let it bug him. Sonic pushed Chris down gently on the bed, the young boy's head resting on the pillow, before kissing him again, then kissing his jawline, and then traveling lower. He teased the boys nipples with his tongue, loving the gasps and moans comming from the boy, before continuing lower. He heard Chris gasp when he kissed the head of his memeber lightly, and then took it into his mouth. Chris moaned at the sensation, and Sonic engulfed it completely in his mouth. Chris cried out and bucked his hips, but Sonic held them down firmly, and began a steady motion, bobbing his head up and down. Chris practically screamed at the feeling, twisting his hands in Sonic's blue hair, the grip almost painfull, but Sonic ignored it. Sonic pulled back, and left the boy's member alone, much to Chris' dismay, as he groaned in protest. Sonic undid his hands and looked aorund the room. He got up and got a bottle of lotion that was on the dresser, and walked back. He opened the botted and squeezed some onto his hand, and then coated thre of his fingers.

Chris watched in curiousity, but didnt move. Sonic got on his knees and used one hand to lift Chris' hips up lightly. The hand that had the three fingers coated in lotion slipped under him and Chris shivered at the cold sensation when they grazed the skin of his rear. Chris gave a loud squeek when one of Sonic's fingers entered him. Chris squirmed lightly in discomfort. It wasnt painful, but it felt... odd. Sonic gave a hushing sound, leaning forward. Chris shivered, and Sonic wispered encouraging and loving words as he slipped in another finger, causing Chris to moan in pain. Sonic kissed Chris repeatedly, wispering him word of comfort inbetween, while allowing Chris to adjust, before slipping in the third finger. Chris screamed, but Sonic pulled himto a one armed hug, wispering, kissing, and trying to comfort. Sonic allowed him to adjust again, before moving his fingers lightly, and found a bundle of nerves, which caused Chris to moan loudly in pleasure. Sonic pulled his fingers out, earning him another groan in protest. Sonic chuckled and positioned himself at Chris' enterance.

"This might hurt a bit." He said. Chris nodded, and gripped the sheets below himas Sonic began to slowly enter him. Sonic felt like he was going to go insane. Chris was ust so tight, and warm, that all Sonic wanted to do was thrust hard, and fast, but he knew if he did that now, before Chris was well adjusted, he would hurt him. Badly. So Sonic took his time. The two moaned as Sonic entered, and Sonic finally stopped one he was completely sheathed in Chris. Chris panted, trying to steady his shaking body. Sonic panted as well, and pulled Chris into a kiss, but didnt move much else, to allow Chris to adjust. Chris moaned in the kiss, unconsiously moving his hips, causing the two to maon. Sonic began a gentle, slow thrust, causing Chris to pant and moan.

"C-Chris!" Sonic moaned out. Chris smilled up at him, beginning to move his hips in time to Sonic's thrust, encouraging him to thrust faster. Sonic obliged, and soon a steady, heated rythem was found. A tight friction was forming, and Sonic and Chris was finding it harder and harder to hold something in. What it was, they coudlnt name, but with each thrust, this pleasurable, tight sensation built up, reaching a bursting point. Chris screamed when the feeling burst, releasing his seed on himself, and Sonic. Sonic came soon after, collapsing on Chris. Both panted heavily, gasping for breath, and enjoying the high.

"I love you." Chris panted out, sleep beginning to consume him. Sonic smiled and kissed him on the forhead.

"Love you to, Koi." Sonic said, pulling out of Chris and laying down next to him. SOnic pulled Chris into a hug, hearing the boy sigh in content, before the two fell asleep.

"Ready Sonic?" Silver asked. Chris stood silent near the window, watching everyone get ready. Sonic stole a glance at Chris, before turning back to Silver, and nodding. Silver nodded, and looked over at Angel.

"We are all ready, how about you?" He asked. Angel nodded. Miles and Sha-kun both nodded, and Chris sat down at the window, silently watching. Sonic smiled at him, ad everyone but Chris, Amy, Cheese, Cream, Ella, Tanaki, and Tails left to fight Eggman and Robotnick. Chris felt bad, but it coudlnt be helped. When everyone had lfet, Ella came up with Chris' backpack.

"You need to go to school today, you havent for some time now!" She said. Chris nodded. School would allow him to forget everything, and focus on one thing, if only for a short while.

Sonic and the group headed towards the location Fax had given them. Fox had offered to give them help, but Angel refused. Miles, Sha-kun, Sonic, and Angel walked in one group, and Knuckles, So-kun, and Silver walked in another, each a few inches apart. As they walked, Sonic kept a tab on the surroundings. They first headed to the beach, and then streamed from there to follow it. They were now heading to the end of the beach, where a small mountain was. If what Fox said was right, that is where Robotnick, and Eggman, are. Sonic gulped as they got nearer and nearer. He grew a bit nervous. What would happen when they got there? Would they make it out alive? Sonic wanted to know. He wanted to know if he would keep his promise to Chris. He wanted to know if the would win, and everything would go back to normal, but he wouldnt know, not until the end, and the end was comming soon, so Sonic calmed his nerves with thought of Chris, and what they would do when this what all finished, and he continued forward.

Chris sat at his desk. His friends at school had pestered him about where he had been. and why he hadnt been at school, but he just said he caught a cold. They all said they were sorry, and since the teacher had come in, they all had to sit at their seats. Chris was glad, becouse if they had gotten any more persistant in their search for knowledge, he might have blurted out what he and Sonic did the night before. Chris looked up at the board as the teacher began writing down math equations, telling them to take notes. Chris tired to emerse himself into his studys, but he found his mind wondering to the night before, which caused him to blush. His friend would wisper to him, asking him if he was ok, becouse his face was red, but he just brushed them off, saying he was fine. As Chris' mind continued to wonder back to the previous night, he found himself becoming increasingly aroused. He knew that soon it would be impossible to hide the fact he was aroused, so he raised his hand and asked if he could go to the bathroom. Thankfully, the teacher let him, and he left the room in a hurry, but avoided running, for curosty's sake.

When Chris reached the bathroom he instantly locked himself into one of the stalls, panting, and sat down on the toilet seat. He undid his pants and pulled out his throbbing member. He stood up, and faced the toilet, his forhead resting on his arm, whitch was resting on the wall as he began to jerk himself of, moaning Sonic's name lightly. It didnt take him long to cum, thankfully, and he sat down on the toilet seat again, panting heavily, and trying to catch his breath. He looked up at the ceiling, thinking of Sonic.

"Sonic, come home soon." Chris wisperedm getting up and redoing his pants. When he was sure no one would notice, he left the bathroom to head back to his class, when suddenly the window he was passing crashed inward, glass flying everywhere and some cutting him. Something hit him, and everything went black.

Sonic and the group had finally reached the mountain, now they needed to find the enterance. Sneaking around, they found it when they saw a group of robots gaurding the enterance to a cave. The robots were more advance then the ones Eggman made,more deadly, so they were byproducts of Robotnick. Angel, in her cat form, motioned for Sonic to come close. As Sonic crept up to her, he noticed So-kun was in his hedgehog form.

"So-kun os going to distract the robots for us, while we sneak in. He'll rejoin us later." Angel said. Sonic nodded, and So-kun darted out infront of the robots.

"Hey! Come on! You wanna kill me right?" He yelled at them mockingly, darting back and forth. The robots began to chase them, and the group seized their chance and ran to the enterance. Becouse all the robots were currently chasing after So-kun, the group got in easily. Sonic was amazed at how more advanced everything seemed now that Robotnick had made renovations. They an through the hallways, every hallway looking like hte last, and Sonic was growing confused. He had no idea how Angel, who was leading the group, knew when and where to turn, but he followed her anyway, hoping she wasnt lost. Angel slowed down to a stop as they entered a large, dome-like room. Many diffrently colored lights adorned the walls, and in the center, stood a single, solitary robot, looking more formidable, and deadly then tha ones outside. This time, Miles stood to the challange, till in his human form. From his bag he pulled out a high tech looking gun, and fired once at the robot. The blast that came from the gun hit the robot, and took a small chunk from it. Miles nodded to the group, and Angel nodded back, motioning for the group to follow her. Miles kept the robot busy, and the rest of the gang continued onward, avoiding the robot. Knuckles and Sonic spared aglance back at Miles, who smiled at them. Sonic noticed, as he turned to face forward, that Knuckles' expression was troubled. He wanted to stay and fight, but knew he couldnt. Sonic felt sorry for him.

The began running in hallways that continued to look the same again, and Sonic noticed that Knuckles kept looking backwards, as if he hoped to see Miles at any time, running to catch up. Sonic began to really pity the guy, but shook out of his thoughts and faced forward, ready to face the next challange. The reatched another large room, but this one was diffrent. This room had a darker feel to it, and there were more robots. Many more robots. More robots than they could handle. Angel began to charge up and attack, as did Silver. Sha-kun turned to his true form, readying himself for an attack. Knuckles stood next to Sonic, ready for anything that may come their way. Sonic also prepared himself in anyway he could, but wasnt sure on how he could help. Sure, he was faster that most humans, but he still wasnt fast enough that he could attack.

Angel was the first to strike, and she took down three robots with one blow. Silver let out a psychonetic charge and took out six. Sha-kun darted out, and took out three. Twelve robots remained, but these ones learned from their fallen comrad's mistakes. They scattered, and Angel and SIlver prepaired more attacks. Sha-kun darted back and forth infront of them, trying to buy them some time. He was able to take out another robot, and Angel and Silver both managed to take out two each. Sha-kun took out another three, and Silver and Angel combined their efforts to take out another three. One remained, and Sha-kun tried to take it out, but he missed. It charged at Angel, and she didnt have nough time to dodge, or attack. Suddenly, a black streak appeared infront of her, just as the robot's claw came down. Angel closed her eyes, waiting for the claw to rip her opene. When it didnt happen, she opened her eyes. She gasped in horror at the sight before her.

Sha-kun had thrown himself infront of her, protecting her. She screamed as he coughed up some blood. The claw had lodged itself in his chest, but due to the velocity, it had actually ripped downward, exposing the organs under his destroyed ribcage to the world. Angel fell to her knees as the robot ripped it's claw out of Sha-kun's chest, allowing him to fall back on Angel, who held onto him. She looked at him, her eyes filled with horror, and shock. Sha-kun coughed up a bit more blood, returning to a human form once more. Angel began to cry as he smiled at her. SOnice couldnt hear it, but he said something to her, and she sobbed. Sha-kun stroked Angel's cheek, wipping some of her tears away. He looked at Silver, and said something, but Sonic was in to much shock to hear, before Sha-kun's eyes dimmed, half closing, and his hands fell. His heart, which one could see beating through his wound, stopped.

Shadow, Angel's fiance, the father of her unborn offspring, had died.

Chris groggly began to awake to a sickening feeling. His body felt horrible, and he felt a gloved hand run up his body. He instantly noted, thanks to the glaved hand, he was naked. He couldnt opened his eyes, couldnt make a sound, couldnt move. His heart slammed in fear. He was naked, someone he didnt know was touching him, and he had no idea where he was. This was not a good situation at all. He heard someone begin to snicker, and it became painfully clear to him where he was, as he recognized the cruel, sadistic snicker of Robotnick.

"Perfect. All the peices are together. Now we just wait, for the final showdown!" He heard Robotnick say, followed by his maniac laugh. If he could, Chris would shake, but even that ability was taken from him. He wanted to know what was going on, he wanted to know why he was here, but most of all...

He wanted Sonic to come save him.

0

0

00

0

0

This chapter was a bit painfull to write, but I thought I did pretty good on the lemon. What do you think? Well, at least they FINALLY got to make love to each other, right?

-crying- Sha-kun is gone. Dead. No longer among the living. Yes, I killed him off. I had planned to the moment he came in, but that doesnt mean it was any more sad to write how he died. At least he died valiantly, protecting the one he loved!! So, in honor of Sha-kun, let us all join hands, and have a moment of silence.

Also, in someone's review, they said they thought Robotnick, and Eggman are the same person. This is technacly true. I'm just saying they are two diffrent people for the sake of this fanfic

**ALSO I have finished the next chapter. Want me to upload it? Then I want five reviews! That is all I ask. All you need to do is review, and I will update. the next chapter is already completed. So, REVIEW! It aint that hard**. But otherwise, have a nice day! Oh, and if you take a look at my profile, you'll see my other story plans for this storyline (two prequals) I'll also be adding the data I have planned for a sequal. Hope to see you soon!


	23. Chris, an enemy?

Chris inwardly cringed as a needle was stuck into his arm painfully. A felt an ice cold liquid go into his arm, and through his viens, chilling him to the bone. If he could shivver, he would. If he could protest, he would, but for some reason, he couldn't. He heard Robotnick snicker again, and Chris felt sick, and exposed. Being naked on a steel, ice cold talbe, infront of the man who killed your sister could do that to you. Chris prayed Sonic, or someone, would rescue him soon.

Sonic Angel, Silver, and Knuckles were still at the room with the large robot, Angel still clinging to Sha-kun, as if, by some miricle, he would come back to life. Time seemed to stand still, as Angel sat there, Sha-kuns head resting on her lap, tears streaming down her face in bitter rivers. Suddenly, she looked up at the robot, her face blank, and her eyes glazed over. She began to wisper, and a bright light began to form around her. No one had time to react, when she lelt out a devistating magical blast. Sonic backed away, fear reaching him when the blast was let out, but when the light cleared, and he looked, he gasped at the sight. The robot was gone, along with a good portion of the building. Sonic could see the sky, and some ways ahead, connected to what was left of the mountain, was a doorway that was closed. that must be where Robotnick was. Sonic glanced at Angel, who was just sitting in a daze. Silver, Knuckles, and he walked up to her. Sonic could only look at her in sympathy.

"I didnt see it comming. I was... I was so blind... I couldnt..." She sobbed, unable to continue. Sonic's heart tore. He could understand her pain, if only a little. She could see what would happen to her and Tsukasa, so she kept her distance, to not get hurt, but this time... She was blind to the future. She coudlnt see it coming, couldnt prepare.

And Sonic, Silver, and Knuckles could only greive with her.

'**Sorincha? Why is this happening? Why did his life have to end like this? He had a child comming! He didnt deserve to die!'** Sonic called in his mind. He waited for an answer, and grew worried when he didnt get one. He now noticed the link he had with Sorincha was extremely weak, he could barely feel her presence in the back of his mind. He could no longer feel Tsukasa, or Seth, at all. Sonic almost paniced, but held it inside.

**'Sorincha?'**

_'Tired...'_ Came the weak reply. Sonic grew worried.

'**Sorincha? You ok?'**

_'I'm sorry... To weak... A dead sould can only... stay in the... world of the... living for so... long... Tsukasa... and Seth... are already gone...'_

Sonic didnt know what to feel. Tsukasa as gone, and so was Seth, and now Sorincha was going to leave.

'_Sonic...'_ Her voice sounded so weak, and Sonic felt his heart tear even more.

**'Yeah?'** He asked. He watched as SIlver knelt down next to Angel, wrapping an arm around her shoulders in comfort. Out of the corner of his eye, Sonic saw Knuckles crying silently.

'_Please... take care of Chris for me...'_

**'I will. Don't worry. I wont let anything happen to him.'** Sonic swore. The feeling was weak, but he could feel that she was happy about this, but he also felt something else from her, something that made him think, that she knew otherwise. He hoped he was only being paranoid.

Finally, the bond snapped, and Sonic could no longer feel Sorincha's presence at all. A calm seemed to wash over him, and he knew, she was finally gone. For good. Sonic fell to his knees, crying.

0

Lauren stood up. The shockwave from the blast had caused her to lose her footing, and she had fallen. When the group had headed into the cave, Lauren branched off, and headed for the labs, to find a computer to hack into. She looked back down the path, her fox tail wagging worriedly.

"That felt like Angel's magic. I hope everything is ok." She said, before continuing on.

0

Silver helped Angel to her feet. Angel stood next to Sonic, staring at the floor, while Silver took Sha-kun's body and placed it next to the wall, so he looked like he was just sitting there. Silver came back, and looked at Angel worriedly.

"Angel, how is your child?"He asked, and Sonic realised that she was still pregnant. The strain from loosing Sha-kun could have forced her into a miscaragge, but she shook her head, and smiled sadly.

"It's fine. Nothing changed. I'll try to be more carefull though, since to much strain, both emotionly, and physically can cause a lot of harm. I'll be fine." She said, wipping the rest of her tears away on her sleeve. Silver didnt look convinced, but nodded his head anyway.

"We need to continue." Was all he said. Sonic nodded, his heart heavy. Knuckles looked as bad as he felt, and he nodded in agreement as well. Angel, held Silver back behind the group, and wispered something to him. Sonic barely caught it, but what he heard, made him want to cry again.

_"Silver, I cant see what is about to happen, but please, promise me, you wont die. I cant bare to loose anyone else."_ She said. He saw Silver smile and nod at her, and Sonic could only turn, face the front, and smile. Hopefully, Angel would find a new happy ending.

0

Chris was clothed, and his eyes were opened. He had no control over his body, but it seemed to move according to Robotnick's will. He, currently, was wearing black pants, black boots, and a loose fitting black shirt. He was holding something, a sword from the feel of it. Robotnick was standing before him, laughing evily.

"With this, we may not even have to use Metal Sonic!" Robotnick said. Chris could ony listen, and fear for the future, as Robotnick continued on with his preperations. The shockwave from before seemed to signal Robotnick that Sonic and his friends were close, so Robotnick had gotten Chris dressed, and got him a weapon. Chris could only fear what was to come, and hope that he, and his friends, would make it out alive.

0

Lauren pumped her fist in the air when she found what she was looking for. It was a lab, and in the far corner, a tube containing a blue metalik hedgehog stood. Computers lined the walls, and there were a few active onesnear the container. Lauren walked over to those ones, and flipped through the screens. She began typing, and reprogramming Metal Sonic, just as she and Angel had secretly planned form the start. She was glad, that Robotnick and Eggman wasnt here. She stared at the screen dumbly however, when it asked for an access code.

"Huh?" She said, looking at the screen. Access Code? What access code? She didnt know the computer had one! She was looking at the screen so intently, trying to think of what th code might be, that she didnt notice someone walking into the lab.

"Lithiral." A voice suddenly said. Lauren whirled around to come face to face with none other than Eggman.

"W-what do you want villian?" She growled at him. Eggman didnt even smile.

"On a normal day, I would have loved to hear people call me a villian, but right now, all I want to do is stop Robotnick." He said. This suprised Lauren.

"Why? Didnt you team up with him?"

"Yes, I did team up with him. But the way he does things... They leave a horrid taste in my mouth. I dont like it. I want to stop that mad man to. The password. Its Lithiral. L-i-t-h-i-r-a-l." Lauren looked skeptical, but turned and entered the password anyway. The screen showed it was processing the password, and then flashed green for a second, before showing all of Metal Sonic's data.

"I'm in!" Lauren said happily. Eggman walked up beside her.

"You're gunna need help. How are we going to reprogram him?" Eggman asked. Lauren nodded.

"We just need to make sure that if he is activated, that he wont attack anyone. We want to rearange his programing so he wont attack anyone." Lauren said. Eggman nodded, and began typing. Lauren followed suite, and soon the reprogramming began.

0

Sonic, Angel, Silver, and Knuckles rushed to the closed doorway. Sonic felt it was odd, that Angelw as the only one in animal like form, but brushed it off as they reached the door. When they got there, Silver stepped up. He placed one, solitary hand on the door, and closed his eyes consintrating. After a few seconds, the door suddenly flew open, and Silver walked in, followed by Angel, then Knuckles, and lastly Sonic. Sonic castone last glance behind him. He wondered how Miles and So-kun were doing, and he wondered where Lauren was, but he put those thoughts aside as he walked into the room, and into the shock of his life.

Robotnick laughed evily at his latest evil creation. He watched as Sonic, Silver, Angel, and Knuckles walked into the room, and enjoyed the look of their shocked filled faces, when their eyes landed on him, sitting in a chair on the other side of the large room, Chris sitting, almost doll like, in his lap, sword in hand, looking much like a prince in his black clothing. He had decided to change the boy's clothes, so that he looked much like the medieval princes of this world, only the fabric was all shades of black, and dark dark grey. Chris stood, and walked halfway into the room, sword in his right hand, ready to strike at the first to come near.

0

Miles panted, his left arm hanging limply at his side, the other hodling onto the gun weakly. The robot had proved to be abetter opponent then he had originally thought, but he finally won. He was covered in scratches and cuts, and a good portion of his clothes was torn, but he was otherwise ok. He was in pain, but he ignored it. He straightened up, and began to follow Sonic and his group, but his legs gave out, and he fell. Suddenly, an arm wrapped around his waiste, and helped him to his feet.

"If you dont mind me leaning on you for support, I dont mind you leaning on me, Tails, buddy oh pal!" So-kun said. Miles smiled at him. So-kun looked pretty bad to, covored in scratches himself. His hair was pressed to his head, drenched from sweat, and in some places darkened from mud, and possibley blood, asMiles noticed he had a head injury. Miles laughed.

"Like old times, eh?" He said in good humor. So-kun laughed, and the two began a slow limp towards the hallway, to go find Sonic and the others.

"Yeah, old times. Only, Sally isnt here to nag on us, and Bunny isnt here to beat the crap outta all the machines." So-kun said. Miles laughed.

"Yeah, you're right. Sally'll probably nag on us once we get home though."

"True, but lets save the fear of that for after we kick Robotnick's butt!" So-kun said enthusiastically. Miles smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, lets kick Robotnick's butt, then get ours kicked by Sally later!"

"Think she'll go easy on us?"

"Not in this lifetime." The two grimanced.

0

Lauren gave a happy cheer. They had finally finished reprogramming Metal Sonic. Eggman chuckled.

"You realise, our truce ends once we get rid of Robotnick." He said. Lauren laughed.

"But of course! Although, I have to admit, you'd be great to have on the side of good."

"Maybe in a diffrent lifetime. We need to get ready. Robotnick had something 'special' planned for Sonic, something so cruel, even I woudlnt do it, and the only way to revers it is if we get the right machine." Lauren looked at Eggman in confusion.

"What is Robotnick going to do?"

"He's going to use Chris to kill Sonic, by controling Chris with a thing called a Slave Crown."

"I know what that is! Robotnick used that on Angel once!" Lauren said, rembmering the horrible memory. They had gotten it off Angel, but the girl was left with a temporary amnesia afterwards, that lasted for a good four months. They hadnt known at the time there was a way to remove the slave crown without giving the wearer a temporary amnesia, but now they did. Unfortunatly, knowing, and having the means were two totaly different things. Eggman nodded at her.

"Yes, come on. We need to go retrieve the machine, before something bad happens. If the slave crown Robotnick made this time is removed without this machince, then it'll self-destruct, killing the wearer before it can be fully removed!"

0

Sonic stared in shock at Chris. The red head just stood there, staring blankly at the group, holding the sword. barely seen under his hair, was a golden circlet with an odd jewel resting in the middle of the forehead. Sonic too a few steps forward, breaking from the group.

"C-Chris? What are you doing here?" Sonic asked, his eyes wide, not believing the truth infront of him. Chris didnt answer, and didnt move. Sonic moved closer. He was at least two yards infront of Chris, when suddenly the red head lashed out at him. Sonic doubled back, the sword slicing some of the fabric of his blue sweatshirt.

"Chris!?" Sonic shouted, not understanding. Angel suddenly did.

"Sonic! Get away from him, he's under the influence of a Slave Crown!" She suddenly yelled. Silver's eyes widened in shock, and Knuckles looked confused, but seemed to understand this was a bad thing. Sonic didnt understand what a Slave Crown was, but he understood he had to get away for his, and Chris' safetly. He backed off, and Chris stopped attacking. He saw Chris return to his original spot, at the center of the room, as Sonic himself returned to The group at the door. Sonic looked at Chris, not understanding what was going on.

"Sonic, do you know what a slave crown is?" Angel asked. Sonic shook his head, his eyes not leaving Chris. Angel sighed, but it was Silver who began to explain.

"A 'Slave Crown', as it is called, is a device invented by Robotnick. When someone wears it, they are completely, and utterly obediant to the whims of the person who placed it on them. From what we know, the person has no consious thoughts while wearing it, their mind is basically asleep, even if their body is awake, and if removed uncorrectly, the wearer can enter a state of temporary amnesia, which can last a pretty long time."

"I had to wear one of those, and when we removed it, we didnt know how to remove it properly, so I had amnesia for about four months. Silver was completely frantic in that time, and wouldnt leave my side, unless I was in the bathroom." Silver's face dropped.

"Y-you remember that?" He asked incrediously. Angel nodded, unfazed.

"Yeah. Pretty much. Now, inorder to remove this slave crown, we need to get Chris disarmed, then I can use my magic to shut the systems in the slave crown down." Sonic followed along, when something hit him.

"What does the Slave Crown look like?" He asked. Angel pointed to Chris' head.

"See that circlet? That is the Slave Crown." Angel said. Sonic nodded. Now they needed a way to disarm Chris, without anyone getting injured, which didnt look promising at all.

0

Lauren and Eggman made their way from an equipment room, and entered the ruins of a part of the base.

"Looks horrid. Who could have such a tremendious power?" Eggman asked, looking around. His gaze fell on Lauren, who was shaking, looking to the left. He followed her gaze, to see Sha-kun, sitting at the wall, his tattered shirt barely covering the gaping wound on his chest.

"Sh-Sha-kun?" Lauren asked, taking a step forward, only to have Eggman place a hand on her shoulder, stopping her. Lauren looked up at him, sears streaming down her face.

"He and Angel... They were... Angel was... How could he die, and leave Angel alone... With their unborn child? I thought... Thsi cant be real." Lauren said, looking back at Sha-kun. Eggman sighed.

"I am truly sorry, for your firend Angel. If I had known this would happen, I would have prevented it." Eggman said sadly. Lauren shook her head.

"If Sha-kun died, then that means even Angel didnt see it comming, or Sorincha. If they coudlnt see it comming, then it couldnt be prevented. I really feel sorry for Angel, though. For once, she's blind." Lauren said. Eggman looked at her in confusion.

"Blind? But I thought she had twenty/twenty vision." Lauren shook her head at this.

"No, I mean she is blind to the future. Angel can see the future, but right now, her visionary powers are blocked. She cant see what is to come. She, in a sense, is blind." Lauren said, beginning to head to the, now open, doorway. Eggman nodded in understanding.

"Let's just hope no one else has died yet." He said. Lauren nodded, and they continued to where Sonic and his group was.

0

Sonic and the gang had devised a plan. Somewhat. Sonic and Knuckles would distract Chris, while Silver would charge his pychic powers until he could use them to hold Chris down, so Angel could use her magic to destroy the insides of the machine. They were about to set the plan into motion.

"Everyone ready?" Silver asked. Knuckles and Sonic nodded, as did Angel. Silver nodded, and Knuckles ran headlong at Chris, only to dodge at the last second, before Chris could hit him with his sword. Sonic' turn was next, but Chris swung before Sonic could dodge comepletely. Sonic wasnt injured, but the blue sweatshirt he was wearing was torn, and the chain to the necklace Chris had given him had broken. Sonic could only watch as the necklace flew away from him, and with one swipe, Chris shattered the charm. Robotnick began to laugh loudly in triumph as a rumbling began.

"Eheheheheheha!! That has done it! With that, Metal Sonic's truest form has finally been UNLEASHED!!" Robotnick yelled, standing up, despite the rumbling that made everyone else but Chris loose their footing. Suddenly, the rumbling stoped, and the wall, and doorway, behind Angel, Silver, and Knuckles crashed in. Sonic turned, to come face to face, with none other, than Metal Sonic.

Fully operational, and ready to kill.

0

0

0

000

0

0

0

Terms of intrest:

Slave Crown + Anyone familiar with the game Final Fantasy 6? The main character was under the influence of this in the beginning of the game, which resulted in her getting amnesia. Im borrowing the idea.

Lithral + thought it sounded cool. Simple as that.

Anyway, I'm totally on writer's block right now, so even if I do get five reviews the update wont be immediate. Once I get back into the groove I'll start writing again. In the mean time, you guys can check out my other stories if you like (Some are on hiatus, some are complete, some i need to finish)

**Contest Announcment: _This is for anyone who wants to do it but, I'm now holding a contest. All you need to do, is draw your favorite scene from this fanfic so far, or draw your favorite couple so far in this story. Send them to me, either by e-mail, or load it up on deviantart, and then send it to me in some other fashion. The winner will get a free look at the first chapter of Galaxia Star, and Soulful Tear, before I upload them! (I wont upload the fanfics till after a week after I sent a copy of the first chapters) I will announce the winner at the end of this fanfic. If you are entering, tell me in your review, and I will put off putting up the last chapter if needed be for all entries to finish._**


	24. AN

Okay, this isnt the next chapter of the story, I am sorry, but this is an important notice about my 'From Hedgehog to Human' story.

First off, I am not abondoning the story. I am trying to work on it. I did have the chapter finished once, but then our computer got a virus, and I lost all the files on my comp, including the net chapter, and lately, I havent found the time to re-type the entire chapter. I will work on it as soon as I can.

Lately I havent been feeling well, I dont know if I am sick or what, but I havent been feeling to well. A lot of things are going on, so for once it isnt just school work keeping me from working on the chapter.

Also, as another announcement, I have recently gotten into a Final Fantasy Tactics Advance 2, Eragon, and Shaman King craze (yeah, Im weird and have no life, so what?) So you can probably expect me to start stories for them to.

Oh, and the contest from the previous chapter (in the author's notes on the very bottom) is still open for those who would like to participate.

Im really sorry, but I have to put this fanfic on hold till I can get better ideas (I didnt like the way the chapter was before it was deleted anyway) I promise to update as soon as possible, so please bear with me.

Thanks for your patience!

Angel Itami


	25. IMPORTANT NOTICE!

Ok, though I know that Author's Notes arent allowed to be for a single chapter, I dont really feel like writing out a whole chapter, just to let you guys know that this whole fanfic is getting Revamped.

-

-

-

Ok, to let you know now **No, I am not giving up on the fanfic**, and I know what you guys must be thinking 'she hasnt updated in like, what, 1 or 2 years? maybe 3?' (I havent checked my last update date)

There is a reason (granted, not a rather good one) for my non-updatingness.

The reason: one of the characters in the fanfic is based off of an Ex-Friend of mine, whom, though she thinks we seem to be on friendly terms with, we are not friends anymore. She played me for a fool, and had me thuroughly decieved. I wont go into details, but it is safe to say, I'm not exactly on happy terms with her (regardless what she might think)

Becouse of this, I had been trying to plan a believable death for her character, but alas, could not. So I finally came to a conclusion: I am going to re-write the fanfic, and edit out her character (and edit in a new one)

Now, I havent fully decided on who this new character is going to be yet, I'm still thinking it over (I WILL consider an OC that is submitted, if you have a character that you think could fit Lauren's Role as Angel's friend, oh, and take note that Angel's name is going to change, then by all means let me know, and I will consider your submition. MUST be female)

So, to let you know, No, the **fanfic is NOT DEAD** it will continue!

For now, I will be re-uploading it soon (spell checked, and re-read through, so I can edit some grammer mistakes) and take it from there. The chapter where Lauren is first mentioned will be edited though, either to contain a new character, or just to not mention her at all until further notice.

-

We'll see how it goes.


	26. New Story

Ok, guys, as promised, I uploaded the edited first chapter (at least) of the new FHtH.

It is uploaded as a new story, called From Hedgehog to Human Redux.

I'll keep this up till it catches up basically, then delete this version.

Hope to see your comments soon!


End file.
